


The Next Targaryens

by iceman27



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: "It was necessary", 8x06 altered, Also she burned half the continent when she conquered it, Daenerys doesn't die, Daenerys is Queen, Daenerys is pretty ruthless but I wouldn't say she's evil, F/M, Jon is north of the Wall, Just like a ridiculously overprotective mother, Let it be fear, Mad Queen happened, Post Season 8, Targaryen-typical incest (nothing explicit), Then happened again after Daeron disappears, boatbaby, but not great intentions toward the Lords of Westeros, she still has good intentions, targlings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24179605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceman27/pseuds/iceman27
Summary: Jon didn’t kill Daenerys, simply left King’s Landing and decided to live out his days alone with the Wildlings, cutting off all communication with the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. Fourteen years later a boy with black hair and purple eyes appears in Jon’s village, claiming to be his son.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 150
Kudos: 239





	1. North of the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> The last thing I needed was to start another story, especially another post-season 8 story revolving around Targaryen kids but this came to me in a dream and I couldn't say no. Now I guess I'm working on three stories. Jeez. I hope you enjoy this and that it's somewhat different from The Dragon's Daughter and I'm not just doing the same post-season 8 story premise twice.

“Jon. She knows who you are. Who you really are. You'll always be a threat to her. And I know a killer when I see one.” He shook his head in disbelief as Arya walked away. He called after her.

“Are you going back to the North?”

Arya shook her head. “No.”

“Where are you going?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m leaving Westeros.”

He moved to her and wrapped her in a hug. “I love you.”

She embraced him fiercely. “I love you, too.”

With that she left. Jon looked back at the Red Keep for a moment, then made up his mind. He found Ser Davos at the city gates with a spare horse for him. 

“What’re we doing now?” Ser Davos asked, weary of what was to come.

Jon shook his head. “I’m going north with Tormund. I’m never returning to this shit city.”

Davos raised his eyebrows. “You aren’t going back to Winterfell?”

Jon shook his head and Davos continued. “Did you tell her that?”

“No. I never want to see her again.” He mounted his horse. “Don’t tell anyone where I’m going. I don’t want them coming after me. Especially her.”

Ser Davos nodded and Jon gave him a sad smile. “Goodbye, Ser Davos.”

“Goodbye, Jon.” With that Jon spurred his horse forward and left King’s Landing behind him, never turning back.

* * *

“Snow, there’s a southerner here to see you.” Josmus greeted him and his party as they were returning to the village after their hunt. 

Jon’s mood soured immediately. “Tell them to fuck off.”

Josmus gave him an uneasy look. “Something tells me you’ll want to meet him.”

“I have no interest in the south.” Jon pushed past him, heading for his cabin. Josmus ran after him. “Snow, he’s claiming he wants to live here now. He’s claiming he’s your son.”

Jon froze. His heart stopped, then felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He turned around. “My son?”

Josmus nodded. Jon took a shaky breath. “Take me to him.”

* * *

The boy had been allowed to stay in Jon’s cabin and had been provided some spare furs to wear. He had come ill-prepared for the north, having never left King’s Landing until now. Jon burst into the cabin, freightened at what he would find. 

Daeron shot up, startled by the sudden intrusion. Both stopped at seeing each other for the first time. Jon felt his knees buckling. 

The boy had his curly black hair, although it was cut short. A shadow of a beard was gracing his face, making the resemblance even stronger. But his eyes differed from Jon’s, and there was something about his face that didn’t match Jon’s. His eyes were purple and his bone structure a little lighter. A little more Valyrian. Daenerys’ features. Jon felt like he was going to pass out. 

Finally the boy spoke. “Jaehae- Jon?”

Jon nodded, eyes widening. “Are you- is your mother-”

“Daenerys Targaryen. And I believe you’re my father.” 

Jon nodded shakily, his eyes dropping to the floor as he took an unsteady breath. He could feel tears forming in his eyes as he looked up again. The boy seemed just as hesitant as he was. Finally Jon stepped forward slowly, opening his arms and inviting his son in for a hug. 

Daeron responded eagerly, falling into his father’s arms. Jon held him tightly, tears more readily falling. Daeron shut his eyes tightly, savoring the embrace. 

“Father.” he choked out, half a question half a prayer.

Jon pulled back a little bit to grip his son’s shoulder. He didn’t know what to say. “You look like your mother.”

Daeron laughed a little. “I think I look more like you.”

He stepped back a little more and shakily wiped Jon’s tears away for him. Jon spoke again, his voice a little steadier. “What’s your name?”

“Daeron.” Jon smiled and almost started crying again. “Daeron?”

His son nodded and smiled. Jon stepped back further and ran a hand through his hair, sadness pooling in his eyes. “I never knew… If I would have known I would have come back, I never would have-”

“It’s okay, Father.” Jon shook his head. “No. I should have been there. If I had known I would never have left.”

Daeron crossed the room and sat at Jon’s table. His father quickly followed suit. Daeron fiddled with the hem of his fur jacket and spoke softly. “I’ve hated you for most of my life. Mother, she always told us that you were despicable, that you abandoned us and never wanted us. But a few moons ago I was visiting the docks and I met a captain, Ser Davos. He told me that you hadn’t known. He told me that the last time he saw you you were heading north of the Wall and that I should seek you out. He told me you’d want to meet me, that you were a good man. He said that every child should have a chance to know their father, if only for a short while.”

Jon reached out to grip Daeron’s shoulder for a moment. “I wanted you, Daeron. I wanted you more than anything. I swear to you that I’ll never abandon you again. You’re my son and I’m going to be with you from now on.”

Daeron nodded, hopeful. “Can I stay here? With you? North of the Wall?”

Jon’s eyes widened, filled with happiness. “Of course, son. Of course.”

He noticed Daeron shivering a bit. “Have you ever been this far north before?”

Daeron shook his head. “I’ve never left King’s Landing until now.”

Concern flashed across Jon’s face before he crossed his cabin to a trunk. He rifled through it, searching his furs for something that would be suitable for Daeron. He was significantly smaller than Jon. It had only been 14 years since Jon had last seen Daenerys, his son was still young. 

He finally found an old cloak that would suffice. He brought it over to Daeron. “I’ll have Dacey make you something that will fit you better. For now I think this won’t be enormous on you.”

“Thank you.” Daeron stood up and wrapped it around himself, feeling a little warmer. He and Jon stood there awkwardly for a few moments before Jon spoke. “I’ve just returned from a hunt. Would you like to help us skin what we caught?”

Daeron nodded apprehensively. “I’ve never skinned anything before.”

“Have you been hunting before?”

Daeron shook his head. “I know how to use a sword, but I’ve spent most of my life at court.”

Jon nodded. “Well if you’re going to live here you’ll have to learn to hunt. Can you use a bow?”

Daeron nodded. “I wasn’t a bad shot last time I did, though I may be a little out of practice.”

Jon gave him a small smile. “We’ll start practicing tomorrow. I’ll train you with a sword as well, if you want.”

Daeron smiled and nodded. “Please. I’ve heard you’re an excellent swordsman.”

Jon smiled broadly. “I’m also a little out of practice but I look forward to teaching you what I do know. Now come on, we’ll need to go claim the best furs from the hunt if you’re going to get a new set of clothes.”

* * *

Daeron was out of practice with a bow but he spent the bulk of the day working at it with Jon. The two rode out into the woods a ways so that they may find some game in the forest, providing even better practice. They weren’t able to find anything, but Daeron did improve over the course of the day.

When they returned to the camp that night they found Ghost outside Jon’s cabin. Daeron’s eyes widened but Jon gave his wolf a broad smile. “Ghost!”

He lumbered over to greet them with a wag of his tail. Daeron took a few steps back. Jon turned to his son as he bent to pet his wolf. “It’s alright, son. He’s mine. He’s tame.”

Daeron hesitantly held out his hand. Ghost sniffed him for a moment, then started panting and looked up at him with a friendly expression. Daeron smiled and reached down to pet him. 

Jon headed back to the cabin and the pair followed. Daeron sat and scratched the direwolf behind his ears as Jon prepared a stew with food from his stores.

“Can I help?” Daeron asked. Jon shot him a smile. “Certainly. Can you come cut the vegetables and meat? We’re running a little low on water; I’m going to step out to find some fresh snow to boil.”

Daeron nodded and cut up the food the way Jon showed him before Jon slipped out to collect some snow. Soon he returned and set the pot above the flames, showing Daeron when to add the meat and vegetables and how to stir the pot correctly so the meat cooked evenly. When the stew was finished he poured it into two bowls and tossed Ghost an elk bone.

“He mostly hunts his own food, but when we have extra he’s more than happy to take care of it.” Jon said with a smile. The pair sat at the table in silence for a moment as Ghost gnawed on his bone before Daeron spoke. “Why did you come north?”

Jon sighed. “What did your mother tell you about the burning of King’s Landing?”

Daeron bit his lip. “That the citizens had betrayed our family and had to pay for their crimes. That she needed to show strength and ensure that no one would cross our family ever again.”

Jon nodded shakily, prepared to respond but Daeron continued. “Everyone else hasn’t told me that. They told me that the city had already fallen, that they had surrendered, that the smallfolk screamed mercy in the streets as she burned them all to death. That she burned children needlessly.”

Jon’s eyes widened and they sat in silence for a moment. “Which do you believe?”

Daeron took an unsteady breath. “The latter. I know why my mother did it. I don’t believe she’s mad. But I think it was wrong. It was a needless massacre.”

Jon nodded and Daeron continued after a moment. “She’s a good ruler. Truly, she is. I’m proud to be her son. But I know that she never should have done it. It haunts me, you know. I’ll never understand how someone so good could have done something so bad.”

“Aye. Neither did I. That’s why I left her.”

Daeron gave him a sad look. “She loved you, you know. She always acts like she hates you, but I can see it in her eyes when she talks about you. She truly loved you.”

Sadness pooled in Jon’s eyes. “I loved her, too. I failed her. I wasn’t there when she needed me.”

“Why?”

“Did she tell you about my birth?”

“That you’re Rhaegar’s son?”

“That I was raised a bastard.”

Daeron shook his head. He understood that he and his sister were bastards, even if his mother had legitimized them. Jon continued.

“After Robert Baratheon killed my father and usurped the throne my uncle found me. If Robert would have found out who my true father was he would have murdered me. My uncle knew that so he raised me as his bastard to protect me. I never found out who my true father was until after I had met your mother. I found out during the Long Night, before she burned King’s Landing. It was hard for me, I didn’t know who I was anymore. I pushed her away. I wish I hadn’t but I was taught it’s wrong for family to lay with family.”

Daeron chuckled and Jon gave him a puzzled look. “Sorry, it’s just that I’ve been betrothed to Rhaenys since we were born.”

Jon’s eyes widened. “Rhaenys?”

“My twin sister.”

He practically fell out of his chair. “You have a sister?”

Daeron nodded. Jon was speechless for a moment. “What’s she like?”

Daeron sighed. “She’s alright. She takes after Mother in almost every way. I wouldn’t have minded marrying her, though.”

“Does she- does she hate me?”

Daeron hesitantly nodded. “I’m sorry, Father. It’s how we were raised.”

Jon nodded. “I wish I could have been there.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know. I forgive you.”

After a moment Jon finally asked what he’d been wanting to all along. “Why did you leave?”

“Ser Davos told me you were a good man. That you hadn’t intentionally abandoned us.”

“But why are you staying with me? Why don’t you want to go back?”

Daeron let out a shaky breath. “The reason I met Ser Davos is because I was looking for a way out of King’s Landing. For a way to build a new life. I love my mother, I do. I love Rhaenys, too. But that’s not the life I want. I don’t want to be the heir to the Targaryen dynasty. I don’t want something bought with so much blood.”

Jon gave him a sad smile. “Neither do I. That’s the other reason I left.”

“Are you happy here?”

Jon smiled. “Yes, I am. It’s a simpler life. I never took much pleasure in command. I knew I needed to do it, that I had been chosen to lead and that it was my duty to protect those that followed me. I was raised in a castle but I was raised a bastard. I was cast out, told I wasn’t worthy. Told I was a stain on my family’s honor. Here I’m just Jon. I’m able to help the other Free Folk, I’m able to live as I please.”

Daeron smiled back at his father. “I want that, too.”

Tears crept to Jon’s eyes. “I’m so happy you’re here, son. I’m so happy I’m your father. I wish more than anything I could have been there from the beginning, but I’m here now and I’m going to give you the best life I can, I promise.”

* * *

Jon and Daeron discussed King’s Landing a few more times that first week, but it was a painful subject for both of them. Jon didn’t want to discuss Daenerys at all, and soon discussing Rhaenys only caused him guilt. Soon their conversations shifted to Jon’s past from before he knew Daenerys, his life after he left, and their lives in the present. 

As the weeks went by Daeron felt more and more at home. He finally got a set of fur clothing that fit him, although the cold was still crippling after living in the south his whole life. The other Free Folk helped Jon make Daeron his own bed, and after a few days the pair joined them in the main hall for supper and Daeron began to make friends in the community.

It was liberating to be able to talk to people without guards surrounding him. Once Jon was confident Daeron knew his way around he allowed his son free range of the town, although he always had a general idea of Daeron’s whereabouts. Daeron spent a lot of his time with Jon training. It had been over a decade since Jon had had to fight a man for real but he had still retained much of his skill and passed down all he could to his son. 

When Daeron wasn’t with Jon he spent his time sparring with the other boys, sometimes with swords but also wrestling. He lost his first few matches horribly but the other boys encouraged him and he soon found his rhythm. There were a few girls that caught his eye and after he was able to prove his physical prowess some returned the sentiment. Soon it was easy to forget that there was a time he didn’t call the town home.

One day Tormund and his family came for a visit. 

“King Crow!” he shouted, tackling Jon. Jon laughed and returned the embrace as he finally got to his feet. Daeron was nearby and heard the arrival. The other boys rushed to greet Tormund and Daeron followed.

Tormund was seen as a leader amongst the Free Folk and regularly checked up on other villages, but by far his favorite visits were with Jon. As Tormund greeted the others Jon saw Daeron near the back of the crowd and gestured for him to come forward. 

“Tormund, this is my son, Daeron.”

Tormund’s eyes widened and he turned to Jon. “The Dragon Queen?”

Jon nodded with a sad smile. 

Daeron had the wind knocked out of him as Tormund rushed forward to embrace him. 

“Daeron!” Daeron did his best to awkwardly return the embrace. “Tormund?”

His father had told him tales of his life before he met Daenerys and Tormund had come up a number of times. 

Tormund pulled back and grinned broadly. “Little Crow! You look just like your papa.”

Daeron gave him an awkward smile and looked to Jon for help, who was letting out laugh. “Don’t crush him to death.”

“No, he’s strong like his father. Aren’t you, Little Crow?”

“I hope so.”

Tormund finally released him. “Tomorrow you two are coming on a hunt with us!”

Jon nodded, looking to Daeron for consent. He nervously returned the gesture, hoping he was ready. He had been practicing with a bow more and more and had managed to shoot a few rabbits in the woods with the other boys. 

That night Tormund captivated the entire hall with stories of his adventures. Jon whispered to Daeron to let him know when Tormund was exaggerating. Either way Daeron found himself laughing at the man’s stories as Tormund eagerly slammed horn after horn of fermented goat’s milk, spilling most of it. 

Jon had been hesitant to let Daeron drink at first but after he allowed him a horn of goat’s milk Daeron didn’t ask again, finding the taste to be overwhelming. Jon had grown used to it over the years but no one drank nearly as much as Tormund. 

The next day Jon shook Daeron awake earlier that usual. Daeron quickly got dressed, his stomach a bundle of nerves. He’d never gone after anything larger than a rabbit before and he was eager to prove himself. Jon informed him that they’d be gone for a few days and handed him a pack for extra furs, a few waterskins, and some vegetables. 

The two met up with the rest of the hunters just after dawn. Daeron was shocked Tormund had the level of energy he did after drinking as much as he had the night before. The red-haired man whooped and thrust a spear towards Daeron, which he just barely caught. Jon gave Tormund a challenging look and he grinned in response, shrugging. Daeron would have to get used to living close to danger if he was going to survive their hunt. 

* * *

They walked for close to three days before they came upon a herd. Tormund brought a finger to his lips and they carefully walked through the forest, doing their best not to disturb anything. Daeron tightened his grip on his spear. Over the past few days Jon had been teaching him how to accurately throw it. In case he missed with his spear his bow was slung across his back and his quiver rested on his waist. 

Suddenly he looked to his left and saw a massive elk bending down to sniff at some plants. He looked over his shoulder at Tormund and Jon, who gave him an encouraging nod. Daeron took a steadying breath and raised his spear before thrusting it into the side of the animal. Jon and Tormund soon followed suit as the animal screamed and ran, crashing into trees as the blood seeped out of it from the three spears lodged in it’s side. 

All around them the others did their best to ambush the other elk. Whoops and war cries echoed out through the woods as they chased after their prey. Daeron eagerly rushed after his elk, eventually catching up to it. He quickly drew his knife and went for it’s throat. Jon was close behind him and gave his son a proud smile. Daeron grinned up at him. 

They called out to the others after a few moments. Altogether their party had brought down three elk. They dragged them together and tied their legs to sticks so they would be easier to carry back to the village. Tormund excitedly told the story of how Daeron struck first and Daeron soon found that he agreed with his father. Tormund liked to exaggerate. 

As they made their way back one of the Free Folk spotted a cave that he had camped out in, suggesting they shelter there for the night instead of setting up a tent. The others agreed and they made camp. They exchanged stories around the fire and began to eat some of their elk. Daeron didn’t know that he’d ever tasted meat that good before. 

While he was fairly quiet around the fire he realized that someday soon he would tell the story of his first hunt. He realized that he was building a new life with his father. He went to sleep that night freezing under his furs but he wouldn’t have traded his freezing bed among his friends for the softest one south of the Wall.

Sometime in the night he heard something outside the cave. Furrowing his brow he quietly got up and went to investigate. As he exited the cave he was met with the sight of a giant bear nosing around their camp, eagerly pawing at the elk. 

He slowly inched towards the nearest spear. Suddenly the bear turned, sensing movement. Daeron lunged for the spear and cried out for help. There was movement in the cave as Jon rushed to help his son but before he could get there Daeron watched as a massive paw was swung toward his face and his world turned black.


	2. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys' responded to her son's absence and he makes a decision.

When he was seven Daeron had broken his arm in the training yard. Daenerys had been furious and had executed the master at arms and jailed the guards that had been watching her son. Rhaenys had held his hand every time the maester looked over his arm, and Daenerys had given him extra attention, leaving court immediately when she heard he had been hurt.

She had always been fiercely protective of her children, although she had Seven Kingdoms to rule in addition to being their mother. Daenerys knew that it was her destiny to rule the Seven Kingdoms, that it was her destiny to make the world a better place. She knew that she had to serve her destiny no matter the cost. Even if the cost was time with her children.

Every spare moment was dedicated to her children, but she didn’t have many moments to spare. When they were still very young she was leading countless military campaigns to make sure the kingdoms came to heel. The North was especially difficult, but they bowed to her eventually. She took Daeron and Rhaenys with her throughout the kingdoms, refusing to be separated from them. 

Her children both found court insufferable but she kept them there from a young age, not wanting to miss a moment with them. As they grew up they sought more time away from court but she commanded them to attend for the majority of their days. It was important to her that they understood how to rule, that they would be able to carry on her legacy.

Daeron and Rhaenys both loved her fiercely and understood the pressure she was under. They knew that she wasn’t the most attentive mother in the world but they also knew she couldn’t be. She made sure they shared every meal and that she was there to tuck them into bed every night, but beyond that it was difficult for her to get away from court for long. 

When Daeron had broken his arm he truly understood how much his mother loved him. He saw the lengths she would go to to protect him. He started to recognize everything she had already done to protect him. He had never seen her act so viciously as when she demanded to know who had hurt her son. Rhaenys had tried to deescalate the situation but Daenerys’ seething rage was something no one could escape. 

He felt guilty when he discovered that she had killed the master at arms but he knew why she had done it. He understood it as a manifestation of her love. Daeron knew that everything his mother did she did for Rhaenys and him.

As he began to slowly regain consciousness his mind drifted back to the day he broke his arm. There was someone holding his hand and smoothing back his hair. For a moment he forgot where he was and tried to guess if it would be Rhaenys or Daenerys holding his hand, but then he felt the cold seeping into his bones.

He groggily forced open his eyes and found Jon staring down at him, face riddled in fear. The entire right side of Daeron’s face was burning but the pain was tolerable. “Father?”

Jon let out a sigh of relief and held Daeron’s hand tighter. “Daeron. Thank the Gods. I was so worried.”

Daeron swallowed shakily. “Water?”

Jon hurried to find a waterskin and soon helped guide it to Daeron’s lips. The water felt wonderful as it glided down his throat. When he swallowed he regained his voice. “Where are we?”

His eyes flashed around his surroundings as he remembered everything that had happened. “The bear-”

Jon nodded sadly. “We’re two days away from the village. Dacey patched up your face, she thinks you’ll be back on your feet in a day or two. As for the bear, Tormund is planning on making you a new blanket out of its pelt when we return home.”

Daeron started to smile, then winced at how his face felt. “I can’t wait to hear Tormund tell the story.”

Jon chuckled. “He’s making you out to be quite brave. I think you’ll like how he tells it.”

He took Daeron’s hand again. “You were brave. I’m proud of you.”

Daeron smiled, trying not to move the right side of his face. “How bad does my face look?”

Jon gave him a sad smile. “It looks like you’re a true warrior.”

He grew a little more serious. “Your eye and ear are alright, so that’s good. You’ll have some scars though. Of course, I have my share of scars too. I know most of the Free Folk look at them as a sign of bravery, not a hindrance to beauty.”

Daeron did his best to smile again, reassured by his father. “I like your scars.”

“I hope you like yours too. I don’t think they’re all that bad.”

“Where is everyone?”

“Dacey and Josmus hung back with us. Tormund and the others headed back to the village with the elk and the bear. We can head out as soon as you’re feeling up to it, though Dacey thinks you need at least one more day of rest.”

Daeron nodded. “That sounds good to me.”

Jon shook his head. “Just our luck that a bear almost kills you on our first hunt together.”

Daeron laughed a little. “At least Tormund was here.”

“I would have killed the bear if he hadn’t.”

“I know but you wouldn’t have told the story nearly as well as he will.”

Jon gave him a broad smile. “He’s already calling you Daeron Bearface.”

Daeron gave Jon a questioning expression. “I hope that isn’t going to stick.”

“Me too. He means it as a compliment though. That bear could have killed you and you survived.”

Daeron raised his eyebrows. “I suppose everyone on this side of the Wall will hear about it soon.”

“Tormund does love to tell stories.”

“I think I prefer your stories to his.”

Jon smiled. “They’re not nearly as entertaining.”

“I disagree. They’re true.”

“His are mostly true. At least they’re usually based on the truth.”

Daeron shook his head slightly. “Could you tell me a story? If I’m stuck in bed I might as well be entertained.”

“Of course. While we’re on the subject of scars let me tell you how I got the one on my left calf.”

* * *

The next day Daeron felt he would be able to begin the journey back. Dacey redressed his wounds and said he was healing nicely, though she was eager to get him back to camp so the real healers could have a look at him. 

Jon was overly cautious, telling his son not to exert himself and that they would stop whenever he wanted. Daeron laughed internally at how protective Jon was being and he did his best to travel as far as he could that day. 

The following day they made it back to the village. Jon had to stop Tormund from tackling his son but was able to intercept him in time. He wanted Daeron to lay down again after seeing the healers but he didn’t fight his son too hard when he asked to go with the other boys. 

“No sparring or wrestling until your face heals. And avoid bears, if you can help it.”

Tormund chimed in. “Daeron Bearface is a survivor! Next bear he sees will have its face torn to bits before he kills it.”

Daeron shook his head and smiled before he eagerly followed the other boys to the woods. Despite their pestering to see his face he insisted on keeping the bandages on so his scars would heal as best they could. He caught a few girls watching him with renewed interest and tried not to blush but he felt like he probably failed. 

* * *

Ser Davos had been riding hard for the past week. The Free Folk were growing in number so he was able to find a bed nearly every night he was travelling, but he still hadn’t reached the right village. He had to find them. He had to warn them. 

Finally he came to the correct village. In all the years Jon had been gone Ser Davos hadn’t been to visit him and had never heard word. He had wanted to seek Jon out but felt it was safer for the both of them if he kept his head down. Ser Davos had devoted his life to the seas, never settling down. He feared Daenerys would come for him one day. Only rarely did he dock in King’s Landing and he never revealed himself when he did.

When he saw Daeron he knew in an instant that he was Jon’s son, the resemblance was striking. Daeron had already slipped away from his guards that day so Ser Davos decided to risk it and called the boy over. He hurriedly told him about his father. 

Daeron had been opposed to his father in any form at first but still listened to Ser Davos and found that he wanted to believe what the old man was telling him. He asked how he could best get to Jon and Ser Davos gave him recommendations on how to sneak out of the city and the roads to take north. He had no clue where Jon was beyond north of the Wall, but he assured Daeron that the Free Folk would point him in the right direction. 

Ser Davos had sailed to Hardhome and travelled west from there. Jon and Daeron were near the Fist of the First Men so it took Ser Davos a few weeks to arrive at their village. When he did he and his horse were nearly ready to collapse. 

Daeron saw him first and ran to find Jon. Ser Davos let out a great sigh of relief at seeing the pair of them. A large number of people gathered, a southerner and a horse were a rare sight. Jon and Daeron ushered Ser Davos to their cabin and saw that his horse was watered and fed. 

“Can I get you anything to eat?” Jon asked nervously as he shut the door. It had been 14 years since he had last seen the smuggler and he had no idea what to expect. Daeron had told him that Ser Davos had seemed well when they spoke but he hadn’t any idea what Ser Davos had been doing beyond sailing.

“Just water, lad. Most of the Wildlings have been giving me goat’s milk. Anything but that, please.”

Daeron smiled and moved to grab a waterskin that he passed to the smuggler. Ser Davos drank greedily and smiled at the pair of them. “Look at you. Father and son. I assume all is well?”

Jon smiled and nodded. Suddenly Ser Davos noticed Daeron’s face. “What happened to your face?”

“A bear.” Daeron said. The scars had healed nicely, four deep but short slashes on the right side of his face. Ser Davos raised his eyebrows. “A bear?”

Jon smiled and gestured to Daeron’s bed, where the bear’s pelt served as his son’s blanket. Ser Davos let out a chuckle at seeing it. “A bear, indeed. A large one, too.”

He turned back to them, suddenly growing serious. “I’ve come to warn you.”

The mood turned somber. Jon knitted his brow. “Warn us?”

Ser Davos nodded. “Daenerys hasn’t taken Daeron’s absence well.”

Daeron’s eyes darted downwards. He felt incredibly guilty for leaving her and knew she was probably in terrible pain. He did his best not to think of her, and especially not to think of Rhaenys. It was hard to keep back his tears when he did. Ser Davos continued. 

“First she thought you ran off with some Hawthorne girl.”

Daeron gave Ser Davos a puzzled expression as the old knight continued. “She burned probably half of the Westerlands looking for you.”

Daeron’s eyes widened and his breathing became unsteady as Ser Davos continued. “Then she heard that someone with your coloring and purple eyes had been spotted in Sunspear and she sacked the city.”

“No.” Daeron shook his head, horrified. 

Ser Davos swallowed. “Right now she’s sending half of her army and a bulk of her fleet to Essos. It’s unclear if she’s going to take the dragon across the Narrow Sea with her.”

“Essos?” Jon asked, puzzled. 

Ser Davos nodded. “She finally had the idea that maybe you kidnapped Daeron.”

“Kidnapped me?”

“Why Essos?” Jon was confused. He had never been to Essos.

Ser Davos smiled. “I may or may not have told her you were crossing the Narrow Sea with your sister when you disappeared all those years ago. And I may or may not have started a rumor that a friend of mine saw you in Essos.”

Jon ran a hand through his hair. “She’s going to burn Essos to the ground and kill countless innocents.”

“It’s going to prevent her from burning Westeros in the meantime.” Ser Davos quipped, growing more serious. 

Daeron shook his head. “This is all my fault.”

Jon’s eyes shot up to meet his. “No. This is not your fault.”

Daeron shook his head. “I left her a note telling her that I was going. That I loved her and Rhaenys but that I didn’t want to be followed. I thought she would be able to accept that. I should have known she wouldn’t accept that I left. I’m the reason all of this is happening. If it weren’t for me-”

Jon grabbed Daeron’s shoulders and looked at him with a piercing gaze. “You are not responsible for your mother’s actions. Not in any way. You couldn’t have known this would happen. This isn’t your fault, Daeron.”

Tears sprung to his eyes. “How many people have died because of my actions? How many did I condemn by leaving?”

“Daeron, you didn’t condemn anyone. You didn’t kill anyone. She’s solely responsible for every death that she has caused, do you understand me? This is not your fault.”

Daeron shook his head and Jon pulled him into an embrace, holding him tightly. “It’s not your fault, son. Do not blame yourself. You’re not her.”

“I should never have left.”

Jon shook his head. “Don’t say that. Don’t tell me that the last few moons haven’t been worth it.”

“Nothing is worth the lives of innocents.”

Jon sighed. “Those lives aren’t on your hands.”

Ser Davos chimed in. “She burned half the country when you were a babe, Daeron. It’s in her nature. It was only a matter of time before something else set her off.”

Daeron pulled away from his father, wiping away his tears. “No, she had to attack the kingdoms then. They were rebelling.”

Jon took a shaky breath. He had always been too afraid to ask. When he was told there was news from the south he always refused to hear it. “The North?”

“Aye. Winterfell was destroyed.”

Jon’s eyes widened. “Sansa?”

Ser Davos shook his head and tears came to Jon’s eyes. She had betrayed him but she had been his sister nonetheless. “Arya?”

“No one knows. She hasn’t been seen since.” 

Jon let out a sigh of relief and nodded. Ser Davos continued. “Daenerys has ruled the Seven Kingdoms through fear alone, Jon. She’s done some good, I won’t deny that, but burning half the country outweighs it, in my opinion.”

Daeron shook his head again. “I have to go back. I have to stop this.”

Jon gave Daeron a heartbroken look. “You don’t have to.”

Daeron shook his head. “I do. I can’t let her kill more innocents because of me.”

“Daeron-”

Ser Davos spoke before Jon could continue. “I came to warn you because there have been rumors in the capital that she’s going to come north after she’s done in Essos. I’ve done my best to keep your whereabouts a secret all these years but this seems to be the place you would naturally come.”

Jon let out a shaky breath and Daeron spoke again. “I have to go back. I’m sorry, Father. I don’t have a choice.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“No, I don’t know what she’ll do to you. She hates you, I don-”

“You are my son and I’m never going to be parted from you again, do you understand me? Never. I don’t care what she does to me, I’m going wherever you are. If you’re going to King’s Landing then I am too.”

Daeron shook his head. “Please, Father, I don’t want you to get-”

“I’m going wherever you are.”

Daeron gave him a pleading look but Jon held firm. Daeron ran a hand through his hair. “I wish I didn’t have to go back.”

“You don’t.”

“I do. I can’t let anyone else die because of me.”

“Daeron-”

“Father, I don’t have a choice. I caused all of this.” He gave Jon a sad smile before continuing. “If I knew she wouldn’t kill more innocents I would stay. I would do this all again if I knew she wouldn’t hurt anyone because of me. I love you, Father. I love our life here. I wish I could stay here. You don’t have to come with me.”

Jon shook his head. “I do. You know I do.”

Daeron nodded and turned to Ser Davos. “Can you smuggle me back into the Red Keep?”

Davos frowned. “If she catches me and feeds me to the dragon I’ll never forgive either of you. But I think I’ll be able to help you.”

* * *

They left the village with a heavy heart. There was only one horse so they would have to walk until they came across a larger village that kept horses. Jon said goodbye to Ghost again, hoping that he’d come back to him someday. Daeron packed his bear pelt and his bow, knowing that they’d be of little use in the south but needing to take his prized possessions with him. 

Tormund had left a few weeks ago but they had said goodbye to him then and that would have to suffice. It was hard to say goodbye to the community that Daeron had grown to become a part of but he knew he had to leave in order to protect them.

Their journey to Hardhome was somber and long. Daeron enjoyed seeing the different ways the Free Folk lived in other villages but it was hard for him to know he’d be leaving it all behind. It was made even harder by the fact that a few people were recognizing him as ‘Daeron Bearface’. Tormund’s stories spread quickly.

Finally they reached Hardhome and bid farewell to the Free Folk for good. Daeron had never sailed before and found that it didn’t agree with him. He spent the first week of the voyage seasick but once he recovered he came to enjoy the smell of sea salt and the feel of the wind against his skin. He was also happy to return to warmer weather, though he noticed that his father kept his furs on. Daeron made a mental note to purchase some cooler clothes for Jon when they got to the capitol. 

They left their ship at Duskendale. Ser Davos knew that the ports in King’s Landing would be watched carefully. While a majority of the walls of King’s Landing had been rebuilt he knew that the Gate of the Gods was still under repair and that it wouldn’t be hard for them to sneak in there. 

The entire city watch was on the lookout for someone with purple eyes, so Ser Davos bandaged Daeron’s eyes and declared him blind. Daeron didn’t enjoy tripping over half of the items in his path but he adjusted to it and knew it was a necessary precaution. 

Once they made it past the guards Ser Davos led them to one of the less notable inns, hoping they would be able to find beds far away from prying eyes. Daeron was relieved to regain use of his eyes and thrilled to eat something other than smoked elk and roots. Jon was a little hesitant to partake in southern food but found he didn’t mind it as much as he used to.

While Daeron and Jon ate in their room Ser Davos made his rounds throughout Flea Bottom, trying to dig up any useful information. “Daenerys has gone to Essos. I believe the Princess is ruling in her stead.”

Daeron let out a sigh of relief. “Good. Rhaenys won’t have you executed. Probably.”

Jon gave Daeron an uneasy look. “Probably?”

“I did tell you she hates you. You didn’t have to come.”

“Yes, I did.”

Ser Davos frowned. “She had best not execute me. I’m here on a voluntary basis but just barely.”

Daeron smiled. “And we’re glad you’re here, Ser Davos. I swear that no harm will come to you.”

Jon gave Daeron a stern look. “But you can’t say the same for your father?”

Daeron sighed. “You know I’ll do my best. But Rhaenys and my mother… they’re not very forgiving women.”

Jon nodded. “We’d best get some sleep.”

The next day Ser Davos took them to the servant’s entrance to the kitchens. “Alright, now you’re going to go up to the far left staircase, take two rights and then a left and you’ll be at the bottom of the Tower of the Hand. Or at least what used to be the Tower of the Hand. I haven’t been here since she burned it down.”

Daeron and Jon thanked Ser Davos profusely before slipping into the kitchens and making their way to Rhaenys.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Daeron’s disappearance and Rhaenys had never seen her mother in such a state. She didn’t know if she should try to find somewhere to shelter or if she should plead with her for mercy.

Daenerys had executed half of the Queensguard and was now moving on to questioning the City Watch. They were in the Dragonpit and Drogon was carrying out the executions. Rhaenys was seated next to her mother on the dias while Grey Worm and the other Unsullied stood closeby. Daenerys had adopted a Queensguard in addition to her armies so as to better follow Westerosi culture but she kept Grey Worm and his men close, especially now.

“I’ll ask you again. Where is my son?”

Tears were streaming down his face and he was shaking his head. “I don’t know, your Grace. I don’t know. I’ve never seen the Prince. I patrol Flea Bottom.”

“You’ve never seen the Prince?”

He shook his head, trying to steady himself. “Why would the Prince ever come to Flea Bottom?”

Daenerys pursed her lips for a moment and nodded. The Unsullied released the man and he let out a small sigh of relief until Daenerys spoke again. “You’re dismissed from your post. If I find out that you lied to me I will burn you, do you understand?”

The man nodded rapidly and bowed, taking his leave when he was bid.

Rhaenys turned her head slightly to look at her mother. Daenerys was wearing a jet black dress with a dragon chain crossing to her shoulder. A black crown of obsidian rested on her intricate braids. Her expression left no room for mercy. Her nostrils were flared and fire blazed bright in her purple eyes. She tightly gripped the arms of her makeshift throne and Rhaenys saw her knuckles were white. 

She was tempted to reach out to her mother and hold her hand but she knew that it wouldn’t be appropriate. They had to show strength. 

Daenerys decided to burn the next man although his account was similar to the last’s. However, he had been patrolling the docks the day Daeron had gone missing and according to some rumors Daeron had sailed across the Narrow Sea. 

Rhaenys wanted to look away. Wanted to purge the image of a figure struggling and screaming in the flames from her mind. Wanted to fill her nostrils with the smell of anything but burning flesh. She didn’t though. She couldn’t show weakness. Couldn’t disappoint her mother. 

When Daeron had gone missing her mother had rushed to the Westerlands, leaving Rhaenys in charge of the capital. Daenerys had found a love letter written to her son from some Hawthorne girl and assumed that the two had run off together. When she didn’t find Daeron there her response was to burn House Hawthorne to the ground, as well as half of the keeps next to it. 

While Daenerys was gone Rhaenys did her best to rule as her mother would. However, she hadn’t executed anyone. She didn’t like to watch people die, even when she knew it was necessary. She would never tell Daenerys that, of course. She told her mother she hadn’t executed anyone in her absence because a majority of the armies were gone and the city watch would be needed to stop a revolt if one broke out. Her mother worried about revolts, although she was confident none would dare rebel against her. 

Rhaenys hated ruling, but she knew she had to. It had been a comfort that Daeron would rule by her side but now she was terrified he wouldn’t be able to. She loved her brother and missed him dearly. She tried to stay strong but wept most nights. It didn’t help that her mother had left too, although Rhaenys knew it was necessary. 

While she knew she would only be ruling for a moon or two she understood that it was important to establish herself as a strong ruler, just as her mother had. She couldn’t bring herself to execute anyone but she did jail her fair share of lords who she felt were complaining unnecessarily and she was merciless when it came to taking the hands of rapists or thieves. 

When Daenerys returned Rhaenys worried that there was a flash of disappointment in her mother’s eyes when she learned that Rhaenys hadn’t already executed a bulk of the Queensguard and City Watch. Daenerys didn’t reprimand her, simply nodded and told her men to start bringing the Queensguard and City Watchmen to the Dragonpit, where Drogon would be waiting for them. 

The smell of burning flesh overtook most of the capital by the time evening began to creep into the sky. Daenerys decided to hold off the remaining executions until the following day. She excused Rhaenys to go to supper while she stayed back to discuss further battle strategies with her commanders. 

Rhaenys quietly ate alone in her chambers, trying to force the image of burning men out of her head. Instead she tried to think of Daeron. She remembered all the times he would sneak into her rooms after supper to play cyvasse with her or tell jokes until they fell asleep. She had had a happy childhood with him. Her mother had done her best to be there as well but she had Seven Kingdoms to rule in addition to parenting them.

Rhaenys was somewhat grateful that her mother had kept them in court from a young age. As she was ruling in her mother’s stead she fell into the role easily after having seen Daenerys rule for her entire life.

When she finished her supper Rhaenys stood and crossed to her balcony. She could still see the wreckage of the old keep on the shore below her. She wondered if that was what the Hawthorne keep looked like now. She tried to shake those thoughts from her mind. Daeron was out there somewhere, she could feel him. He was out there and he was alright. He would come back to her, she knew he would.

Eventually Rhaenys decided Daenerys had probably returned to her chambers and she went to seek her out there. The guard asked her mother if she could enter and she quickly consented. Rhaenys found her in front of the fire, her hands engulfed in the flames. Fire soothed her. 

“Mother?” Rhaenys hadn’t expected to sound so frightened. 

Daenerys stayed where she was. “They’re going to pay, Rhaenys. We’re going to find who took Daeron and we’re going to destroy them with fire and blood.”

Rhaenys wrung her hands and looked at the ground, speaking softly. “What if he wasn’t taken?”

“What?” Daenerys stood and spun to stare at her daughter, fire in her eyes. 

Rhaenys bowed her head even further. “I just meant, I mean, there’s a possibility that he could have wanted to go travel for a little. That he might want to see the world.”

Daenerys’ nostrils flared. “He would never leave us. Never. Not of his own free will.”

Rhaenys quickly nodded. “Yes, Mother.”

Daenerys crossed to her daughter as her demeanor softened. She gently smoothed back Rhaenys’ sleek silver hair, tucking it behind her ear and cupping her cheek as she guided her amethyst eyes to her own. “We’re going to get him back, sweetling. I swear it. We’re going to find him.” 

Rhaenys nodded, trying not to cry. Daenerys pulled her in for a hug. “It’s going to be okay, Rhaenys. I swear it.”

“I’m scared, Mother. I miss him.”

Daenerys gently rubbed her back. “I miss him too. He’s going to come back to us. He has to.”

* * *

A few days later Daenerys left for Dorne based on a report of someone matching Daeron’s features being seen there. Rhaenys was alone again. The Unsullied and the Queensguard were there but she couldn’t exactly engage them in casual conversation. The same could be said of the lords. Her mother had taught her to rule through fear and that meant she could never be too friendly with anyone.

Usually she at least had a few friends to talk to among the Dothraki but her mother had taken them all to Dorne with her. Rhaenys spent most of her days completely alone, even when she was surrounded by those visiting court. She counted down the days until her mother returned. 

When Daenerys did come back it was for an even shorter stretch of time. She had already sent the armies on to Essos but she had wanted to make sure Rhaenys and the capital were secure before she left. Rhaenys forced a smile and told her mother that all was well, trying to reassure her and make her proud. She couldn’t let her mother see the tears that fell when she and Drogon flew away.

A few days after her mother left court was interrupted when a member of the Queensguard burst into the throne room and hurried to whisper in her ear. “We believe we’ve found Prince Daeron, Princess.”

“Out. Now. All of you.” Rhaenys commanded right away, quickly rising to follow after the guard. 

Jon and Daeron were waiting for her in a courtyard, surrounded by guards. Rhaenys ignored Jon for a moment and rushed to Daeron, wrapping him in a tight embrace. “I was so worried.”

He held her and pressed a kiss to her temple. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

She eventually pulled back, wiping away a few tears as her face turned to steel. “Where were you?”

“I went to find our father.”

Her nostrils flared and suddenly she saw the man standing just behind Daeron. There was no question that he was their father, Daeron was a spitting image of him. She turned to the guards at once. “Seize him.”

“No!” Daeron cried out, power in his voice. The guards stilled, conflicted. Rhaenys gave Daeron a death stare. “No?”

“He’s our father. He’s a good man it’s not his fault-”

“He abandoned us! Do you know what Mother is going to do when she finds him?”

Daeron swallowed uneasily. “Mother isn’t here right now.”

Rhaenys shook her head. “No, she isn’t. But she left me in command and I’m ordering our men to seize him.”

The men moved forward and Daeron gave them a challenging look. “I’m the Crown Prince. Do not disobey me.”

The men exchanged glances, their eyes shifting from Rhaenys to Daeron, unsure of what to do. Finally Rhaenys backed down. “When Mother returns it’s your funeral.”

Daeron gave her a half-smile and shrugged. “She was probably going to already throw me in the cells for leaving like I did. Might as well make it worth it.”

Rhaenys shook her head and gave Jon a repulsed look before turning back to Daeron. As she was about to speak his scars caught her eye. “Daeron, what happened to your face?”

“A bear.”

“A bear?! He let a bear attack you?!”

Daeron laughed. “No, he didn’t let a bear attack me. He helped kill the bear after it did though.”

Rhaenys gave Jon another disgusted look before shaking her head and walking away. Just before she was out of earshot she turned back around. “You are never to leave the Red Keep without guards again, do you understand me? Never. And if your father so much as looks at someone incorrectly I’ll have him fed to Drogon.”

Daeron and Jon both nodded. As soon as Rhaenys was gone Daeron sighed and turned back to Jon. “Well, that’s Rhaenys for you.”

Jon swallowed, the image of his daughter ingrained in his mind. “She looks just like your mother.”

Daeron smiled. “I’m definitely the better-looking one. Now come on, we’ll need to find you some suitable chambers.”


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys welcomes home her brother and gets to know her father.

Rhaenys felt betrayed when Daeron elected to sup with Jon instead of her. She was invited to join them but she had no interest in the man that had abandoned them. Daeron missed her terribly but he didn’t know if he would have the chance to sup with Jon again when Daenerys returned. No doubt Rhaenys had already sent word of his return.

That night Rhaenys slipped into his chambers. She often did so. Seeing as they were betrothed she saw no reason that they shouldn’t share a bed, although they had done nothing more than kiss and hold each other as they slept. “Daeron?”

He smiled at seeing her and drew back the covers so she could join him. She tucked herself into his side and reached up to share a long kiss with him. When she pulled back she shook her head, amused. “You need to shave.”

“Do I?” Daeron’s beard was wispy but had filled in a bit during his time in the north. “I’ve grown to like it. It kept me warm.”

She shook her head again. “I prefer to kiss you clean-shaven.”

“In that case I’ll see the barber tomorrow.”

She reached up to run a hand through his hair. “I like your hair like this though.”

He smiled and stroked hers. She preferred to let it down, though their mother had always braided it when they were younger. “Was it terribly cold there?”

He nodded and held her closer to him. “I’ve never been so cold.”

She frowned. “Why did you go?”

He sighed and looked at the ceiling. “I love you and Mother, Rhaenys. I love you more than anything in the world. But I hate this shit city. I hate the backstabbing lords and the blood that’s on our hands. I don’t want this life for myself. I want to be free.”

“And you think I don’t?”

He turned to her, awed. “Rhaenys-”

“We have a duty, Daeron. A duty to the realm. We need to carry on the Targaryen dynasty. It’s not a choice.”

“It can be.”

“No, it can’t.” They sat in silence for a few moments as he ran his fingernails up and down her arm. Eventually she spoke again, her voice less harsh. “What was it like?”

Daeron smiled at the thought of it. “Wonderful. At first the Free Folk were weary of a southerner but once they warmed up to me I had a place I belonged. My friends Torrhen and Rylen taught me how to wrestle and how to hunt. Every night we all had dinner in the main cabin and we would tell stories and dance and drink together, though their fermented goat’s milk burned a hole in my throat.”

Sadness pooled in Rhaenys’ eyes as her brother continued. He sounded so happy. She didn’t remember the last time he had been so happy. 

“A few moons before I had to come back Father and his friend Tormund took me on my first hunt. We took down an elk. You should have seen the size of it! I think some of the meat is still feeding the village. Of course our party took down a few elk when we went out so it wasn’t only mine.”

He reached up to trace the scars on his face. “When we were coming back from the hunt a bear found the elk and went after me. That’s how I got my scars. From then on Tormund called me ‘Daeron Bearface’.”

“Daeron Bearface?” She almost laughed at the title. Daeron smiled and nodded. “When we were returning back south some of the other Free Folk recognized me. Word spread fast.”

Rhaenys sighed and shook her head. “My brave brother.”

Daeron laughed. “I wasn’t all that brave. I took the hit to my face and then blacked out until the following day.”

“Mother is going to kill him for letting that happen to you.”

The mood turned serious. “I hope she doesn’t.”

“He abandoned us, Daeron.”

Daeron shook his head. “No. He never knew about us. If he had I know he would have been here.”

She shook her head as he continued. “He’s a good man, Rhaenys. I know you hate him but I want you to give him a chance.”

“No. I have no interest in that traitor.”

“Please. He’s our father, Rhaenys. The entire time I was with him up north he wanted to come to King’s Landing to meet you. We all know that Mother is probably going to kill him when she returns and he’s here anyway. He loves us more than anything. You have to give him a chance.”

She stared deeply into his eyes, concern flooding her face. “You love him, don’t you.”

“Aye.”

She laughed. “‘Aye’? You sound like a true Northerner.”

He chuckled. “I hope I will be some day.”

She grew serious again. “Daeron, you can never go back.”

He didn’t respond. “Please, Daeron. You can’t leave me again. Please don’t leave me again.”

“Come with me next time.”

She shook her head. “There won’t be a next time. Mother will never allow it.”

He clenched his jaw and swallowed. Rhaenys kept talking. “It’s a lovely dream, Daeron. But that’s all it can ever be. A dream.”

“No.”

“You know we can’t. It’s simply not possible.”

Tears came to his eyes. “This can’t be my life, Rhaenys. It just can’t be.”

She reached up to stroke his face, gently running over his scars with her thumb. “It’ll be a good life. We’ll make it a good life. I promise. We’ll be together. We’ll be good rulers. The people will love-”

“The people will fear us. Mother has made sure of that.”

Rhaenys hardened. “Everything she has done she has done for us. It was necessary to-”

“It wasn’t. She didn’t need to burn half of the country because I left!”

“What else were we supposed to do? We thought you had been taken!”

“Didn’t you see my note?”

She took a shaky breath and nodded. “Mother was convinced it was forged by your kidnappers.”

Daeron scoffed and she continued. “She’ll never be able to accept that you wanted to leave. She’s going to think your father-”

“Our father.” he corrected. She sighed in frustration. “She’s going to think our father took you. That’s why he has to leave. He’ll be executed the second she sees him.”

Daeron shook his head. “We’ll have to convince her not to. He’s never going to abandon us again, Rhae. He’d rather die.”

“Well it looks like we’ll be able to test that claim.”

“Rhae, I’m serious. We have to find a way to save him.”

She pursed her lips. “You really can’t make him leave?”

“No.”

She groaned. “I can’t believe he turned you against Mother.”

“He didn’t. She did that herself when she burned all of those innocents.”

“Are you sure you want to go against her?”

“Yes. I’ll confront Mother and you’ll confront Father.”

“Daeron-”

“Please, Rhae. Give him a chance. Do it for me. Besides, it’ll only be a few days before Mother returns. What harm can a few days do?”

She sighed and nodded. “Fine. But you’re not going to convince me to sneak off to the North with you two or anything.”

Daeron smiled and shook his head. “I hope I will someday.”

“You won’t. Now let’s get some sleep.” She reached up to kiss him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

The next day Jon and Daeron eagerly had breakfast with Rhaenys. She couldn’t have been more opposed to the idea but she did it for Daeron’s sake. Jon tried to engage her in conversation a few times but she only gave him one word answers. Daeron acted as a bridge between the two.

“How did you sleep?”

Jon shook his head. “The climate doesn’t agree with me.”

Daeron smiled. “That’s probably because you’re wearing two layers of furs right now. I’ll have someone find you some more suitable clothing today.”

“Thank you.”

Daeron turned to his sister. “Did anything notable happen during my absence?”

“No. We mostly searched for you. That took precedence over everything else.”

Daeron sighed and nodded. Jon spoke. “If we had known what you and your mother were going through we would have returned to King’s Landing a long time ago. Daeron said he left a note explaining why he left.”

Rhaenys didn’t respond so Daeron did. “I did. Mother didn’t believe I hadn’t actually written it but thought instead that someone had kidnapped me.”

Jon shook his head. “I don’t think you’d let anyone kidnap you. Not with how skilled you are with a blade.”

Daeron smiled. “I’ve become far better after spending some time sparring with you. Rhae you should see him with a sword, he’s incredible.”

Jon blushed a bit. “I’m not that good. It’s been a long time since I’ve really had to fight. I hope those days are behind me.”

Rhaenys forced a smile and gave him a curt nod. Daeron chewed his lip. “You know, Father has a direwolf. Ghost.”

Jon nodded. “Aye. I’ve had him from the time I was only a few years older than you. He’s about as tall as my chest. White as snow with red eyes. He’s a sweetheart though.”

Daeron nodded. Rhaenys said nothing. Daeron tried to get her to speak. “Maybe you can meet him someday. He’s very friendly, I’m sure he’d like you.”

“I doubt I’ll ever meet him.”

Daeron and Jon both stared at their food for a moment before Jon tried again. “I haven’t had food like this in ages. I haven’t had bread in years and there weren’t any pastries north of the Wall. I don’t know where to start. What would you recommend, Rhaenys?”

“The lemon cakes are my favorite. As are the figs.”

Jon stared at the table for a few moments with a confused expression. “Which are the figs?”

His daughter’s eyes shot to his, then Daeron’s as a mixture of disbelief and amusement overtook her. “You don’t know what figs look like?”

Jon shook his head with an embarrassed smile. “I’ve never had a fig before.”

Rhaenys shook her head in disbelief and handed him a fig with a small smile. “I thought you’d been to the south before?”

Jon sampled a bit of the fig, chewing it thoroughly and concentrating on the taste. “I didn’t have much time to enjoy the food while I was fighting the war. This is good though. I like it.”

Rhaenys nodded and turned back to her food. They sat in silence for a few moments before Daeron spoke. “Looks like we’re going to have wonderful weather today.”

“Good weather for flying.” Rhaenys said. “Hopefully Mother returns soon.”

Jon gave her a pained smile. “I’m sure the winds will be kind.”

They sat in silence for a few more moments, eating quietly. Finally Rhaenys stood. “I suppose I’ll have to take my leave to attend court.”

Daeron shook his head and stood. “No, I’ll preside over court today. You should spend some time with Father.”

Rhaenys gave him a skeptical look and Daeron raised his eyebrows in warning. 

“You told me you would give him a chance.” he muttered under his breath. Rhaenys sighed and nodded. “Alright.”

Daeron smiled and stepped back. “You two have a good morning! I’ll see you for lunch.”

Jon and Rhaenys were both sad to see him go. She sat back down and they both sat silently for a few moments before Jon spoke. “What would you like to do?”

Rhaenys pursed her lips. “I don’t know.”

“Could we go riding?”

“Mother told me not to leave the Keep while she’s gone.”

Jon nodded, feeling awkward. “Do you like to practice archery or swordplay?”

Rhaenys gave him a disturbed look. “No.”

Jon chewed his lip, not knowing what else to suggest. Most of his childhood had been spent riding or training. Occasionally he would play hide and seek with Arya and chase after her once he finally spotted her, but something told him Rhaenys would be opposed to that.

“What do you usually do in your spare time?”

“Needlepoint.”

“Oh.” Jon thought for a moment and gave her a small smile. “Perhaps you could teach me.”

Rhaenys raised an eyebrow. He didn’t seem the type that would enjoy needlepoint. “Maybe we should play cyvasse.”

“What’s that?”

“You’ve never played cyvasse?”

Jon shook his head and Rhaenys toyed with her hair for a moment before taking a deep breath. She had promised Daeron she would try to get to know him. She would only have to be around him for a few days. “I suppose I can try to teach you.”

Jon gave her a broad smile and the two sat down at a table in the courtyard with the game. She showed him how to set up the pieces and he carefully listened as she explained it. After a few moves he thought he had a clear enough grasp of the rules. 

“Are you sure you were a battle commander?” Rhaenys asked after she destroyed him for the third game in a row.

Jon chuckled. “Apparently I wasn’t a very good commander.”

“Evidently not.”

“You know, I wish I’d had this game growing up. My sister Sansa was only interested in needlepoint, it would have been nice to have something like this to do with her.”

“Sansa Stark? The traitor?”

He swallowed. “Aye.”

She scoffed and he continued. “She was still my sister, though.”

“All the Starks were traitors. They deserved to burn.”

He pressed his lips together, trying to find something else they could talk about. Eventually he decided to take on the elephant in the room head-on. “If I had known about you and your brother I would have been here sooner.”

She didn’t respond, not even wanting to acknowledge the excuse. He continued. “After your mother burned King’s Landing I couldn’t stay here. I couldn’t face that, I couldn-”

“She burned King’s Landing because you abandoned her, you know. She did it to protect us.” 

He nodded. “I know that now. If I could go back and change everything I would. I never should have abandoned her.”

“Why did you?” She looked at him, trying to appear angry but her eyes were full of hurt, full of fear.

“Daeron said that your mother didn’t tell you about how I was raised.”

She shook her head and he continued. “After Robert Baratheon killed my father and usurped the throne my uncle found me. My uncle knew that if Robert learned who I really was he would have murdered me so my uncle raised me as his bastard to protect me. It was hard growing up a bastard, I never felt like I had a true family. I was told I was evil, spawned of dishonor and-”

“Daeron and I are bastards.” She said it angrily, upset at what she thought her father was insinuating.

He gave her a vulnerable look. “And you are none of those things. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It’s not your fault that your mother and I were never married, that she’s my aunt-”

“Why should your relation matter?”

Jon sighed. “Now that I’ve thought back on it I know it shouldn’t. I was raised to hate Targaryens, to think incest was wrong, and to never lay with family. I pushed her away. I wish I hadn’t. I found out Rhaegar was my father after I had met your mother. It was hard for me, I didn’t know who I was anymore. I found out before she burned King’s Landing and that’s why I cast her out before and why I left after.”

Rhaenys shook her head dismissively as Jon continued. “The second I learned about you from Daeron I wanted to race down here to meet you. It kills me that I wasn’t here, Rhaenys. It absolutely kills me. I never had a mother, the last thing I wanted was for a child of mine to grow up without a father.”

Rhaenys didn’t respond. Jon ran a hand through his hair. “I’m so happy I’m here now and I have a chance to know you. I wish you had come north with Daeron-”

“So we all could have abandoned my mother?”

A worried expression crossed Jon’s face. “No, no. I just wish that I could have shared my home with you. It’s beautiful up there.”

She pressed her lips together and he wrung his hands. She had no interest in listening to this man apologize to her, but she had promised Daeron. She decided to try to steer the conversation to more neutral territory. “How did you get that scar above your eye?”

He reached up to his face. “This one?”

She nodded. “A bear didn’t attack you as well, did it?”

Both chuckled a bit as he shook his head. “No, bears aren’t that common. This one is from my first love. I got it just before she shot me full of arrows.”

“What?”

Jon smiled at the memory and Rhaenys looked at him like he was deranged. Jon continued. “She was a member of the Free Folk and she took me prisoner after I spared her life. At first I was just trying to prove I had abandoned my vows but then I really grew to care for her. Not as much as I cared for your mother, but I did love her. Eventually I had to leave her to return to the Wall and as I rode off she shot me.” 

He pointed to where the arrows had pierced him. “It hurt like hell, but I made it back to Castle Black alive.”

“So you have a history of abandoning your lovers then?”

He hardened a little bit. “You mother was much more than my lover. And I have a history of putting my duty and my honor first. Now that I have you and your brother that doesn’t matter anymore. You two come first.”

Rhaenys gave him a skeptical look, then decided to continue asking him about his past. Her mother had told them very little and all of the stories she heard from servants seemed too impressive to be true. She didn’t have to like her father but at least she could finally get some answers about who he was.

* * *

When Daeron came to find them for lunch they were happily engaged in conversation. A broad smile came to his face at seeing the two of them getting along. Lunch was far more pleasant than breakfast and afterwards he presented Jon with some trousers and a thin red linen tunic that was more suited to the climate. Daeron also took the time to shave after Rhaenys requested that he do so. 

Their afternoon was pleasant as they all shared stories. Jon was especially eager to hear about their childhood, feeling terribly guilty that he had missed it. Rhaenys couldn’t remember the last time she had seen Daeron so at home and she began to give up some of her hatred for her father, though she still didn’t trust him. During dinner Jon asked Daeron to see him in his chambers after the meal was done, making Rhaenys a little more suspicious of him.

Daeron followed Jon to his chambers after dinner, feeling bad for leaving Rhaenys and curious as to why Jon wanted to speak to him alone. Jon seemed a little nervous as they neared his chambers and he crossed to the table when they entered. 

Daeron followed, expecting to take a seat but Jon stayed standing. When he turned back to Daeron he was holding his sword in his hands. He gently rubbed his thumb over the sheath, looking over Longclaw one last time and then raised his eyes to Daeron’s.

“This sword was given to me by the man who was Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch before I was, Jeor Mormont. It was the ancestral sword of House Mormont for generations but he chose to give it to me because he saw something in me. He believed I would go on to do great things and be a strong leader. I know that the same is true of you, Daeron.”

Jon reached out to offer the sword to his son. “Father-”

“Go on, take it.”

Daeron hesitantly took the sword from his father and his eyes widened as he drew the blade a few inches. “Valyrian steel?”

Jon nodded. “It’s called Longclaw. The pommel was originally a bear but Commander Mormont had it changed to a wolf for House Stark. I considered changing it to a dragon, but I felt like after all the time you spent north with me that this would suit you.”

Daeron smiled and pulled his father in for a hug. “Thank you, it’s perfect. I love it.”

Jon smiled and eagerly returned the embrace while being careful that Daeron kept hold of the sword. “I hope you never have to use it.”

Daeron pulled back and looked at it again. “As do I.”

After a moment he pulled the blade out again. “Can you show me how to clean it? I’ve only ever seen two other Valyrian steel swords before.”

Jon nodded and pulled out his pack to find the supplies he usually used to clean it. After Daeron felt he had a grasp of what he was doing Jon told him to stand up and then fastened the sword belt to his waist. “How does that feel?”

Daeron took a few steps and nodded. “It’s heavy but I feel like I can still move pretty well with it.”

“That’s good. It took me a while to get used to it.” He stared at the sword with a knowing smile. “I carried that around with me for over a decade. When I first went north of the Wall it didn’t leave my side for years but one day I realized I was finally ready to put it down. I’m glad it’s yours now.”

Daeron gave him a sad smile. “I still miss my bow. I think this will be a suitable replacement.”

Jon chuckled. “I would hope Valyrian steel will suffice.”

“Do you think I should wear it to court?”

Jon shrugged. “I did, but that was during a war. Although if you are going to wear a sword to court I don’t think Longclaw is a poor choice.”

Daeron smiled again. “Thank you, Father.”

Jon gave Daeron a proud look. “I never thought I would be a father. I never dared to hope to have a son to pass this sword on to. You’ll never know how grateful I am to be your father. You’ll never know how proud I am of you.”

Daeron stepped forward to briefly hug Jon again, getting used to the feeling of Longclaw on his hip. “I love you.”

“I love you too, son.”

* * *

“So today wasn’t all that bad, was it?” Rhaenys was curled in his arms after he had just joined her in bed. She sighed and looked at the ceiling. “I suppose it wasn’t horrible.”

“He’s a good man.”

She sat silently before nodding. “I think he is.”

“You know he didn’t abandon us, right?”

“He still abandoned Mother.”

“You understand why he did though, don’t you?”

She shook her head. “He turned away from her when she needed him the most.”

“She burned a city, he couldn’t have that on his conscience.”

“She burned King’s Landing to protect us!”

He sat up and looked at her. “The city had surrendered! The people were screaming ‘mercy’ in the streets! She did not have to burn the city. She didn’t have to burn all those keeps when I left. Father didn’t want to be party to that kind of death and destruction and neither do I.”

“Are you saying you’re going to leave again?”

She pulled away from him, furious and terrified at the same time. He ran a hand through his hair and took a shaky breath. 

“You know why I left. I won’t lie to you, I want to leave again.”

She turned from him but he reached out to grab her wrist before she could leave. “I’m never going to leave you again, Rhae. Never. I want you to come with me.”

She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. “I can’t. I want to, Daeron. It’s a beautiful dream. But I can’t.”

He nodded and reached out to take her in his arms. “It’s okay, Rhae. It’s okay. We’ll find another way.”

She took a calming breath and nodded. He sadly smiled down at her. “I wish you could have come with me when I went.”

She sat up and leaned into his side again. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

He sighed. “I knew you wouldn’t come. I knew you’d probably tell Mother and I couldn’t risk that.”

Rhaenys reached up to gently stroke his scars with her fingertips. “You don’t know that I wouldn’t have come.”

“Would you have?”

“Probably not. But perhaps.”

He smiled sadly again. “The journey there wasn’t pleasant. I missed you every step of the way but I also reminded myself that I was also missing out on you complaining every step of the way.”

She chuckled. “That’s probably an accurate prediction. In an ideal world I would have liked to have gone with you. The way you and Father talk about where you lived up north… it makes me want to see it for myself.”

“Someday you can.”

“Maybe.”

They sat in silence for a few moments. When she spoke her voice was littered with worry. “Daeron, I don’t want him to die. I don’t want her to kill him.”

“We don’t know that she will.”

“Yes, we do. I don’t want to risk it. He needs to leave before she returns.”

“He won’t leave us again. I’ve already asked.”

Rhaenys shook her head. “We have to hide him then. We can’t just offer him up to her the second she returns. Drogon would execute him on the spot. Maybe if we have more time we can reason with her.”

He scoffed. “Because reasoning with her usually works so well.”

“We have to try, at least! We can’t just let him die. I have no love for him but I don’t wish death upon him.”

“That’s a start, I suppose.”

“Daeron, I’m serious.”

Her brother nodded. “Do you think he’ll be recognized if he stays in the castle?”

“Doubtless the guards will lead Mother straight to him if he’s still here when she arrives.”

He chewed on his lip. “Not even if we hid him in the servant’s quarters or something?”

“Especially if we hid him there. Trust me, the entire castle will want to turn him over to her.”

Daeron sighed. “We could try to sneak him to an inn in Flea Bottom or something.”

“Maybe. She could search the city though.”

He thought for a minute more. “Do you think she’ll allow you and I to go riding in the Kingswood anytime soon?”

“I would say that’s highly unlikely.”

“Damn. If we could visit him there I doubt she’d be able to find him.”

“Daeron, I don’t think he’s going to be able to see us after she returns.”

He firmly shook his head. “We won’t accept that.”

“We?”

“Father and I.”

She sighed. “I suppose we could make sure he publically leaves the city, then try to smuggle him back into the keep. I doubt he’ll be able to evade the guards for long though.”

“He’ll hide in the ruins and you and I can steal away to see him whenever we have time. Besides, we’ll convince Mother to see reason.”

“I hope you’re right. I don’t want him to die.”

He held her tighter and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Neither do I.”


	4. The Dragon's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys returns.

“I’m never leaving you again.” 

The three were eating breakfast in the courtyard again. They had been having a nice morning until Daeron told Jon he wouldn’t be able to remain in the Red Keep when Daenerys returned.

Rhaenys reached out to squeeze his hand for a moment. “And you won’t be. Not really. But we have to pretend you’re gone. You have to hide before Mother comes home.”

Jon looked at his plate and shook his head resolutely. “I don’t want to run from your mother again.”

Daeron sighed. “Father, you claim you’ll never leave us again. If Mother kills you then you will have left us forever-”

“She won’t-”

Rhaenys gave him a sharp look. “She will. There is no doubt in my mind. She’s no longer the woman you knew.”

Daeron nodded. “She burned cities to the ground, Father. Think of all the destruction my absence led to. She won’t hesitate to kill you as well.”

Jon shook his head and let out a shaky breath, pausing for a moment. “You’re certain I’ll still be able to see you?”

Daeron nodded eagerly. “Aye. Not as frequently as you have been but we’ll sneak away for a few hours each day.”

“And the guards won’t catch you?”

Rhaenys and Daeron exchanged nervous looks before Rhaenys spoke again. “Well, perhaps we’ll have to visit you at night. At least until the guards calm down after Mother has been home for a few moons.”

Jon set his jaw and nodded. “Alright. When will I leave the city?”

“This afternoon. We have no idea when Mother will return.” Rhaenys stated.

Jon looked her and Daeron in the eyes. “I had best get packing then.”

Daeron gave him a small smile. “Aye. Rhaenys will be escorting you out of the city herself. I trust you remember how to sneak back in?”

Jon nodded, smiling himself. “I’ll do my best to make Ser Davos proud.”

* * *

Rhaenys made a great show of casting Jon out that afternoon before visiting him in the former Tower of the Hand just after nightfall. Daeron was remaining in his chambers so as not to draw suspicion.

She brought him bread, water, and wine, as well as fruit to last him the week. She and Daeron would do their best to smuggle food up to him whenever possible but they wanted him to be prepared in the event that he had to go a few days without a visit from them. 

“Thank you, Rhaenys.”

She gave him a sad smile. “I hope this plan works.”

“As do I.”

She took a seat next to him. The rooms were mostly in ruins but they had found a small room that was salvageable. They suspected it had been a servant’s quarters. There was a small table and a narrow bed. It was lucky that the room had been spared. 

Jon cleared his throat after a moment. “Will Daeron tell her where he went?”

“He refuses to take off your sword so I’m sure she’ll figure it out.”

He broke out into a smile. “He really loves it.”

“Aye.” she said, mocking how Jon and her brother spoke. Jon chuckled a little. 

“Are you making fun of my accent?”

“Aye, I am.”

Both smiled, allowing themselves to forget their circumstances for the moment. Rhaenys smoothed her skirts nervously after the moment passed. Jon noticed and tried to ease the tension. 

“I’m very lucky to have you and Daeron as my children. Thank you for trying to protect me from your mother.”

“Well it’s mostly Daeron. I wanted to send you back north and be done with you.” Her words were harsh but her tone wasn’t, which Jon took to be encouraging. 

“I’m glad you didn’t. I won’t return north again. Not without you and your brother.”

She raised an eyebrow. “And you expect him to return north with you?”

“I know he wants to. I know I want to.”

“Why don’t you? It sounds like you had a good life there.”

“Aye, I did. I was happy. I was free.” He paused a moment, reminiscing before he continued. “And then your brother found me and I realized my happiness before paled in comparison to knowing that I’m your father. Now that I have you and Daeron I know that my life has never been this good. I’m never going to give that up.”

She sighed and shook her head skeptically. “I hope it’s worth losing your life.”

He reached out a hand to squeeze her shoulder. “It is. I know it is.”

She sighed. “I should be going.”

He pressed his lips together and withdrew his hand. “You’ll visit soon?”

She stood and nodded. “As soon as I’m able. I swear it.”

He stood and moved to hug her. She hesitated for a moment but gave in after a moment. “I love you, Rhaenys.”

She didn’t know how to respond. She couldn’t deny the sincerity in his voice and that surprised her. He had abandoned them. Abandoned their mother. She was supposed to hate him. Yet she didn’t anymore. She didn’t love him, no. But maybe she would someday. The thought tore her up inside. The possibility of loving him felt like a betrayal of her mother. 

After a few moments she broke the embrace. “Goodnight, Father. I’ll see you soon.”

* * *

“What are you going to say to her?” She had just finished telling Daeron of her visit with their father and was now nestled comfortably next to him in bed. 

He pressed his lips together and stared at the ceiling. “I don’t know. I’ll tell her the truth, I suppose.”

Rhaenys shivered. “Please, Daeron. Please be careful. If you tell her everything you’ve been telling me…”

“She’s our mother. I have to tell her the truth.”

She shook her head fighting tears at the thought of her mother’s rage directed at Daeron. The executions of the guards shot into her mind. They still haunted her, knowing that her mother was capable of that. She tried to will them away, she knew Daenerys would never do that to her son.

“Rhae, what would you have me do? What should I tell her?”

“I don’t know. That you were taken? That-”

He scoffed. “Why, so she can hate Father more? So she can demand to know who took me so she can kill them? Should I allow her to kill more innocents in my name?”

She shook her head and pulled back a bit. “What do you want to tell her? That you hate life here? That you hate her-”

“I don’t hate her.”

“-that you’re going to leave again? That you meant to leave us, that you’re glad you did? That you love the man that left us more than you love her?”

“That’s not true.”

She shook her head and tried to wipe away her tears. “It’s true, I know it is. I haven’t seen you this happy in years, Daeron. She’s never made you this happy. I’ve never made you this happy. Only him.”

He sat up and moved to hold her again. “Shh. It’s okay, Rhae. That’s not true. I love you, you make me happy. She’s our mother, of course I love her. She raised us, she’s given us happy lives-”

“A life you want to abandon.”

Daeron sighed, searching for the right words. “This is what she thinks is best for me. She loves us and she wants to do what’s best. This isn’t what’s best for me and that’s not her fault. I’m sure if I tell her-”

“She’ll never accept it. She believes this is the only life for us.”

“It’s not.”

“It is.” She turned to face him, trying to stop crying. “Daeron, you can’t tell her you want to leave. You can’t tell her about our father. She’ll never accept it. She’ll kill him and she’ll make sure neither you nor I ever leave this castle again.”

“She won’t be able to stop me.”

She scoffed. “You didn’t see what she did while you were gone. You didn’t see what she’s capable of. I have. You don’t want to get on her bad side.”

He sat up and stared at her with an expression of horror and anger. “You don’t honestly think she’d hurt me?”

She took a shaky breath. “I don’t know.”

He got up from the bed and went to the window. She slowly followed him, scared to see the state he would be in. 

“She loves you, I know she does. I don’t think she could really hurt you. But I think she could at least throw you in the cells. Maybe worse. I think she will do anything to get you to come around to her way of thinking. She’ll never accept that you want to leave. She’ll never accept that you don’t love her.”

Daeron turned to her, his face slick with tears. “Rhae, I love her. She’s my mother. I love her with my whole heart.”

“Then why do you have to upset her? Why do you have to tell her you hate the life she built for us?”

“If she truly loves me then I know she won’t want me to suffer. I’m suffering here. I hate this life, it’s not the life I want. This isn’t the place for me.”

Rhaenys shook her head. “No, Daeron. It has to be the place for you. She won’t believe you. This is your home, it’s always been your home.”

He pulled away from her again. “You said it yourself, you’ve never seen me this happy. I don’t want to live here anymore, I want to be happy. I want to be free, I want to be with Father north of the Wall.”

He turned back to her, taking her hands in his. “I know it’s hard to imagine, Rhae. Freedom. Knowing that you serve yourself, and yourself alone. Knowing that you’re the master of your own world, that you can go anywhere you want, do anything you want. It’s nothing at all like this place. The people are good and honest and you take care of one another. It’s a simpler life, a happier life. It’s the life I want.”

She shook her head and pulled away. “It’s a beautiful dream. But that’s all it can ever be. A dream.”

“Rhae-”

“You can’t tell her, Daeron.”

“What am I supposed to say?”

She sighed. “That you wanted to see the kingdom you’re going to rule. That you wanted to see your father. That you’ve gotten a taste of the world but now you’re satisfied, you’re home and you’re not going to leave again. That you met your father but that he means nothing to you.”

“And then what? I’m just supposed to spend the rest of my life miserable?”

She turned to him, fire in her eyes. “You’re going to be King of the Seven Kingdoms. The most powerful man in the world. Is that not enough? You’re going to be my husband. Am I not enough?”

He took her face in his hands. “Of course you are. I want you to come with me-”

“Never.” She turned away again. “I’m never going to do that to Mother.”

He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Rhaenys, you don’t know how much happier-”

“This matters more than your happiness! This is the Targaryen dynasty. We have a duty to carry it on, we can’t simply walk away.”

He clenched his jaw. “I can’t lie to her.”

She turned back to him. “Please, Daeron. Please. No good will come of telling her the truth. Please. Spare yourself her wrath.”

“Rhae-”

“For me. Do it for me. Father is here, you can still see him. I’ve done everything I can for you. Please do this for me.”

He sighed and searched for the words. Finally he gave her a sad smile. “I’ll think about it.”

He pressed an affectionate kiss to her forehead and then returned to bed, laying awake most of the night as he pondered what he would do when he saw Daenerys.

* * *

The next day was quiet. Rhaenys and he didn’t speak of their mother’s return again, instead focusing on holding court. That night Daeron was able to visit Jon while Rhaenys stayed in their chambers.

He’d become adept in sneaking away from the guards before he left King’s Landing and he was able to put his skills to use again to get to his father. Jon had done his best to keep to himself all day but was terribly lonely. He broke into a broad smile when he saw Daeron, knowing it had all been worth it. The two quickly embraced when Daeron found his makeshift room.

“Father.”

Jon pulled back to smile at his son. “I missed you today.”

Daeron gave him a sad smile in return. “And I you.”

The two sat on Jon’s bed and Daeron pulled the leather satchel off his arm to share the contents with his father. “I brought you some fresh bread and snuck out some goose from the kitchens. I also brought you a history book, I thought reading might help you pass the time.”

“Thank you, today was dreadfully long. It made me miss the Free Folk more than usual.”

Daeron gave him a sympathetic glance. “I always miss them. Although maybe not the weather and maybe not the fermented goat’s milk.”

Jon laughed. “Maybe not. I’d still take the cold over all this heat though.”

Daeron gave him a concerned look. “Do you need cooler clothing?”

“No, it’s alright. I’m just not built for the heat. Not after having lived in the North for all my life.”

“I know what you mean. I grew up here and even for me this heat feels suffocating at times. I don’t know how Rhaenys can keep a fire blazing when it’s so hot.”

Jon nodded and they sat in silence before Daeron spoke again. “I miss being able to sleep under my bearskin.”

“Aye, Daeron Bearface.” Jon joked, eliciting a chuckle. After a moment Daeron grew serious. “It seems my mother may be home tomorrow.”

Jon nodded solemnly and Daeron chewed his lip before continuing. “I don’t know what to tell her.”

“What do you mean? About where you went?”

“About why I went.”

Jon frowned and gave his son a sympathetic look. “What do you want to tell her?”

“The truth. That I’m miserable here and that I want nothing more than to go back north with you as soon as I can.”

Jon sighed. “I don’t think she’s going to like that.”

Daeron gave him a slight shake of his head, eyes downcast. Jon continued. “What does Rhaenys think you should say?”

“She wants me to lie.”

“And say what?”

“That I just wanted to travel. That I won’t leave again, that I’m happy here. That I don’t want to see you again.”

Jon swallowed nervously. “Will you tell her you met me?”

“Yes.” Daeron didn’t hesitate. “I’m going to have to explain Longclaw somehow.”

Jon smiled sadly. “You could just take it off.”

“Never.”

Jon smiled and shook his head before becoming serious again. “I don’t think she’s going to be happy that you saw me.”

“I know that she won’t be. I don’t care, I want her to know that you’re a good man and that you wouldn’t have abandoned Rhaenys and I had you known.”

Jon nodded. “Aye.”

They sat in silence for a moment. “Father, should I lie?”

Jon ran a hand over his face and thought for a while before he responded. “I was raised to tell the truth above all else, to believe that honor is the most important thing.”

“So I should tell her the truth?”

Jon sighed. “Over the years I’ve learned that the truth isn’t always necessary. Sometimes in order to protect those we love it’s worth discarding our honor for a little while.”

“So I should lie.”

Jon placed his hand on Daeron’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t be cruel to her. You don’t need to tell her everything tomorrow. You can just say that you’re happy to be home, that you missed her. You don’t have to tell her you want to leave again. You don’t have to lie but you should ease her into the idea that you don’t want to live here anymore. Don’t be abrupt, there’s no reason to upset her further.”

Daeron nodded. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

“I know. But you also shouldn’t lie to her. It’s best if you just try to ease her into it. For now just be happy that you’re going to see her again. Try not to think about what it’s going to be like when you leave again. Just focus on the time you have with her right now.”

“It’s hard not to think about leaving again. It’s all I can think about. Every second of every day I remember our life up there and I miss it. I long for it. It’s changed me, Father. I don’t know if I can hide that from Mother.”

Jon squeezed his shoulder. “You won’t have to. Just don’t force that on her. Let her see for herself how you’ve changed, let her realize that life up there is better for you. When she realizes how happy you were up there I’m sure that she’ll allow us to return.”

Daeron smiled sadly but hopefully. The two spoke of the events of the day and reminisced a bit about their life north of the Wall, wondering aloud how their village was faring. Eventually it became too painful and Daeron decided it was time to return to bed. 

After hugging his father goodbye he snuck out of the ruins of the tower to return to Rhaenys. 

She fitted herself into his side as soon as he laid next to her. After they were both comfortable she spoke quietly. “What are you going to say tomorrow?”

Daeron sighed. “I’m not going to lie. But I’m going to do my best not to be harsh.”

Rhaenys sighed and nodded. “I’ll be here for you no matter what.”

“And we’ll both be here for Father.”

She bit her bottom lip. “And for Mother.”

She worried that Daeron had turned against Daenerys and she was terrified she herself would get wrapped up in the possibility of a life with Jon.

* * *

The pair saw Drogon coming as soon as he emerged from the depths of the horizon. They both had a faint connection with him and knew that he and his rider would arrive at the Red Keep in less than an hour. 

They tried to eat breakfast on Daeron’s balcony but neither were hungry and all their attempts at small talk failed. Finally Rhaenys stood. “She’ll be here soon. Are you going to come to the Dragonpit with me to meet her?”

Daeron clenched and unclenched his jaw. “I think it may be best if she and I talk here. I expect we’ll have a lengthy conversation and that privacy will be appreciated.”

Rhaenys took a steadying breath and nodded. “I’ll do my best to prepare her.”

Daeron gave her a pained but grateful smile and then she turned to leave.

She and a small force of guards arrived at the Dragonpit a short while before her mother did. She tried not to pace or look too uncomfortable but she ended up chewing her bottom lip and nervously played with her hair. 

When Daenerys finally landed her eyes searched anxiously past Rhaenys, looking for some sign of Daeron. She dismounted as quickly as possible and rushed to Rhaenys. “Where is he? You said he was here.”

“He’s waiting in his chambers-”

Daenerys rushed past her daughter, trying not to sprint into the Red Keep but failing at hiding her desperation to see her son. Rhaenys tried to keep up with her mother. 

“Mother, he’s, well, he’s, you see-”

“What?” Daenerys didn’t turn back to face Rhaenys as fear began to grip her features. What had happened to her son in her absence?

Rhaenys swallowed. “He’s a little different.”

“Different? Different how?” She almost stopped to confront Rhaenys but her need to see Daeron still overcame her. 

Rhaenys searched for the right words. “He’s just, it’s, you know, he’s, well, different.”

Daenerys did stop this time and turned to Rhaenys in a mixture of worry and fury. “What happened?”

Rhaenys’ eyes widened in fear and she looked to the ground. She wasn’t doing a very good job of easing her mother into things. “He’s alright, it’s okay, it’s just that he’s changed. He’s a different person now. He’s-”

Her mother turned and continued racing toward Daeron’s rooms. Rhaenys didn’t follow, knowing that Daenerys was too close for Rhaenys to prevent the inevitable or explain away all that had happened. Daeron was on his own and she could only pray that he didn’t say the wrong thing.

* * *

He heard her in the hall, calling out for him before she even reached the door to his chambers. He took a steadying breath and rested his hand on Longclaw for a moment, trying to prepare to take a stand against his mother for once in his life. 

“Daeron?” She emerged in the doorway and he crossed to meet her as she rushed forward to trap him in a crushing embrace. 

“My boy. My sweet boy. You’re okay. You’re safe. You’re home. It’s okay, it’s okay, you’re home.” She was holding him tightly and he could have sworn he felt tears seeping into his tunic as she buried her head in his shoulder.

He gently reached up to stroke her hair and kept his other arm wrapped around her just as tightly as she was holding him. She was more speaking for her benefit than his and he tried to steady her as well. “It’s okay, Mother. I’m here. I’m safe. It’s okay, I’m okay.”

She nodded and reveled in the embrace for a few more moments. Eventually she pulled back a bit to search his eyes. Her eyes fell on his scars and concern and fear flashed across her face as she gently touched her fingertips to them. When she spoke her voice was small and gentle. “What happened?”

He had never seen her so vulnerable and it hurt him to know he had caused her such pain. “It’s okay, Mother. I’m alright now. A bear attacked me but I wasn’t badly hurt.” 

Worry knitted her brow and she shook her head in disbelief, terrified at the thought he had been close to danger. She hugged him again. “I was so worried, Daeron. So worried.”

He rubbed her back and bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Mother. I didn’t want to worry you.”

She shook her head. “I didn’t know if you were going to ever make it back to me. I thought you might be dead and-”

Her sobs took over and she wasn’t able to continue. He held her tighter to him. “Shh, it’s okay, Mother. It’s okay. I’m here now. I’m safe. Shh.”

He eventually calmed her down and she pulled back a bit again, wiping away her tears and trying to compose herself. She reached down and took his hand in her own, needing to steady herself. “Who took you?”

Her voice sounded small again but he knew there was fury lurking behind the question, knew that his answer could result in the deaths of thousands. He took a deep breath and reached out to place a hand on her arm. “No one took me. I wanted to go.”

The fear was replaced by anger and she took a step back, her voice growing colder. “You wanted to go?”

He nodded, terrified he was about to say the wrong thing. He could have sworn he saw a flash fear cross her face again and he heard her voice waver a bit. “Why?”

Daeron swallowed nervously, knowing he had to tread carefully. “I wanted to see what life beyond the Red Keep was like. And… and I wanted to meet my father.”

Her eyes widened and Daeron didn’t know if her expression was one of shock, fear, anger or all three. She didn’t speak and after a moment he continued. “I needed to meet him. I’m sorry I didn’t speak to you about it first, but I knew if I did that you never would have-”

“Did you find him?” She was trying to sound calm but failed to disguise the emotion in her voice. She was terrified by the idea of Jon after all these years. Terrified at what she still felt for him, as much as she wished to will those feelings away.

“I did.”

They stood in silence for a few moments. She didn’t know that she wanted to press for more information. She knew if she did she would feel nothing but pain. Daeron didn’t want to upset her further but he was also eager to defend his father. Finally he spoke again.

“He never knew about Rhaenys and I, Mother. You never told him.”

Pain flashed across her face before anger overcame it. “He didn’t want me. He wouldn’t have wanted you.”

Daeron furrowed his brow and gave a slight shake of his head. “He couldn’t bear all the death and destruction you had caused. He still loved you. It’s obvious when he talks about you. Just like it’s obvious when you talk about him.”

Her nostrils flared. “I do not love him.”

He decided not to push it. “He was so happy to meet me. I know he wishes more than anything in the world that he could have been here as we grew up.”

She clenched her jaw and shook her head. “He abandoned us, Daeron.”

He took a deep breath and tried to find the right words. “He didn’t want to.”

“He didn’t want to?” There was fire in her voice.

Daeron swallowed nervously, looking to the ground. “He felt he didn’t have a choice. Not after… after…”

“After what?” Her tone was accusatory. 

“After you burned King’s Landing needlessly.”

She pursed her lips and with unwavering confidence proclaimed, “That was necessary.”

Now he was the one with fire in his eyes as he raised his back to hers. “That was not necessary. Killing innocents was not nece-”

“They weren’t innocent. They were complicit when your grandfather was usurped.”

“Their deaths could have been avoided!” He had never raised his voice at his mother before and it seemed to take both of them by surprise.

Pain flashed across Daenerys’ face and she stepped forward to put her hand on his arm. “I was doing what was best for you and your sister. Everything I do is for you and Rhaenys. I only want to protect you, Daeron.”

He softened for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He wanted to admonish her more for the crimes she committed while he was gone. Wanted to tell her that if she really wanted what was best for him she would let him leave. But he knew that she never would. When he opened his eyes he forced what he hoped was a comforting smile. 

“I know, Mother. I’m sorry.”

She gave him a soft smile in return and hugged him again. “It’s alright, sweet boy. You’re home now. Let’s not talk of unpleasant things, okay?”

When she pulled away he nodded, forcing another smile. He would have to confront her at some point, he knew. Just not today. Not when things were still so fresh. She would have to be eased into it. 


	5. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys begins to uncover what has happened to her son and Rhaenys gets a look into her mother's past.

Daenerys didn’t want to let him out of her sight, insisting that the three of them eat lunch together. Daeron and Rhaenys exchanged nervous glances, knowing that after lunch the captain of the guard would certainly report Jon’s appearance to their mother. 

They had spoken about it and decided that it may be best for Rhaenys to ease Daenerys into it, but neither wanted to broach the topic, tip-toeing around Jon and Daeron’s disappearance.

“How were the winds? You weren’t gone very long.” Rhaenys asked nervously as she cut into some roast goose that she had no interest in eating. Her appetite had disappeared. 

“They were fair, especially on the return trip. I wasn’t in Essos long.”

They sat in silence for a few moments. Daenerys was too focused on Daeron’s return to notice the tension. She was overjoyed to have her son safe and home again.

“Did you have safe travels, Daeron? Were there any complications? I imagine it must have been a hard journey home, to have taken so long to return.”

Daeron took a small sip of wine, pressing his lips together, bracing himself for her reaction. “The return trip was quite short, actually. I was able to find passage aboard a ship. Not as fast as dragonflight, and the seasickness was hell, but it wasn’t a terribly long journey.”

“Oh.” She seemed slightly put off by the comment, believing that there must have been many obstacles to his return. “I’m sure Jaehaerys refused to allow you to leave.”

“Actually, my father helped me to leave.”

Daenerys raised her brows. “I suppose he was more than happy to see you go.”

“No, he wasn’t.”

Daenerys frowned for a moment, then tried to return to more pleasant matters. “Rhaenys, how was court?”

“Fine. Nothing of substance happened in your absence.”

“I’m glad that you’ve been able to handle things so well. I’m sure when you and Daeron come into power that you’ll have a long and prosperous reign.” 

Daeron frowned at the thought of becoming King, unable to stop himself. Daenerys noticed, concern flashing to her face. She was scared to discover how Jon had changed him. Rhaenys spoke after a moment, wishing Daeron could have hidden his reaction better.

“Thank you, Mother. You’ve prepared us well for ruling.”

Daenerys smiled at her daughter for a moment before turning back to Daeron, fear creeping into her voice as she finally dared to ask about his father. “Daeron, where did you go?”

Daeron clenched his jaw and swallowed. “Won’t you just burn it to the ground if I tell you?”

Her eyes widened in disbelief. The comment had come off harsher than he had intended it to but he was unable to take it back. He remained steadfast as she gave him a dark look. “Is there reason for me to burn it? Is there reason for me to burn Jaehaerys?”

Daeron closed his eyes for a moment, knowing he was an idiot for what he was about to say next. “You haven’t needed a reason to burn innocents in the past.”

“Daeron!” Rhaenys cried out, terrified. Daenerys turned to steel. 

“What did you just say to me?”

Daeron clenched his fists to stop them from trembling as he prepared to reply. Rhaenys intervened before he could. “Mother, he didn’t mean it. He’s simply reciting the lies Father told-”

“Father?” Daenerys asked harshly, but there was a hint of worry in her voice.

Rhaenys quickly corrected herself. “He’s reciting the lies Jaehaerys told him. Too much time away has-”

“I’m not-” Rhaenys cut her brother off with a harsh look and Daeron bit the inside of his cheek to keep from correcting her.

Daenerys gave him a questioning look as she slowly softened a bit. “Daeron, I already told you, it was necessary.”

Daeron’s nostrils flared but Rhaenys gently placed her hand on his arm and gave him a reassuring look as she spoke. “Of course, Mother.”

Daeron wondered if his mother could detect the insincerity in her daughter’s voice just as he could. Rhaenys didn’t believe it was necessary any more than he did. 

Daenerys spoke again, gentler. “You know I only did it for you and your sister. You know everything I do is for you.”

Rhaenys gave him a pleading look and he didn’t respond. Rhaenys took a deep breath, knowing that she had to tell Daenerys. “Mother, when you were gone, when Daeron came back, well, you see, he, uh, he-”

“What?” Worry had claimed Daenerys’ voice. Daeron knew his sister, she wasn’t going to be able to say it outright so he realized he would have to. 

“Father brought me home.”

The room fell silent as a myriad of emotions overcame her. Jon hadn’t simply stolen her son from her, he’d seen their daughter as well. They were calling him father. He had been to their home.

“He was here?” her voice was barely a whisper.

Rhaenys swallowed nervously and nodded. “Father-”

Daenerys’ eyes blazed and she practically growled. “He was here?!”

Rhaenys’ eyes widened and she averted her gaze. “He wanted to see Daeron safely home.”

“You should have executed him!”

Daeron clenched his jaw and looked at his mother with an expression of pure fury. “He’s our father!”

“He betrayed me and abandoned you!”

Daeron stood and gave his mother a dark look. “My father would never abandon me. You never told him-”

She stood as well, ignoring Daeron and turning to Rhaenys. “Where is he?”

Rhaenys still couldn’t meet her mother’s gaze. “We forced him to leave the city a few days-”

“Grey Worm!” Daenerys stormed from the room, off to find her commander to send him on a mission to search for Jon. Daeron shuddered to think of what might happen if she were to find him. He straightened, gripping Longclaw’s pommel and turning to Rhaenys. 

“Well I think that went well, all things considered.”

She shot him a dark look. “You did nothing to help that situation.”

He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m done sitting quietly while she burns half the country, Rhae.”

“Provoking her-”

“What else can I do? I’ve tried ignoring the bloodshed but I can’t have that on my conscience. I’ve tried running from it but her response to that was to destroy half of Westeros, and probably Essos as well. All I can do now is face her and try to make her see sense.”

Rhaenys shook her head. “Daeron, you know why she does what she does. She has to do it.”

He clenched his jaw and gripped the pommel of his sword again. “No. No she does not.”

Rhaenys sighed and attempted to turn back to her plate despite her lack of appetite. Daeron looked back at her and sighed before moving to leave the room. 

When he reached the door the guards stopped him. “The Queen has said you’re not to leave this room.”

Daeron scoffed. “Let me through.”

They didn’t move. He debated forcing his way through, drawing Longclaw and giving them no choice. He could use a good fight, it had been over a week since he and his father had last trained. However, he knew it would be foolish to pick one with his mother’s guards and he stood down.

“Look, Rhae, now we’re her prisoners!” he said sarcastically. 

“Maybe if you hadn’t provoked her-”

Suddenly Daenerys stormed back into the room. She began pacing, her fists clenched. “You let him get away.”

Rhaenys swallowed nervously. “I exiled him.”

Daenerys turned to Daeron. “Where did he go?”

“I don’t know.”

“Daeron, tell me where you were.”

“No.”

Fire blazed in her eyes. “No?”

“No.”

She took a steadying breath. “Very well. I suppose I’ll just have to search for him. I’m sure Drogon’s presence will loosen the tongues of those that saw him leave.”

Daeron’s nostrils flared. “You wouldn’t.”

“You’ve given me no choice. He’s too dangerous to be left alive. I should have killed him years ago.”

“If you kill him-”

“Yes?”

Daeron clenched his jaw and shook his head. His hand instinctively gripped Longclaw and his mother noticed the gesture. “Take off that ridiculous sword.”

Hurt flashed to his face. “No. Never.”

“Daeron, you have no reason to carry a sword. By doing so you insult the entire Queensguard-”

“My father wore this sword to court.”

“You’re not your father.”

“I’m not. I hope someday I can be the kind of man he was, despite your efforts against that.”

Rhaenys stood, going to Daeron and gripping his arm, speaking in a low voice and trying to calm him down. “Daeron, please. Stop provoking her. She doesn’t deserve this.”

“Doesn’t deserve- she wants to kill Father, Rhae!”

Rhaenys lowered her voice even more, hoping their mother wouldn’t hear. “She’s not going to kill Father, alright? But he might starve to death if we’re thrown in cells because you can’t hold your tongue.”

Daeron bit the inside of his cheek and nodded after a moment. Daenerys hadn’t calmed, staring at both her children with an expression of anger, tinged with disbelief. Daeron spoke after a moment.

“I’m sorry, Mother. I’ve been harsh today, I’m still tired from my journey. If you’ll excuse me then I’d like to retire for the afternoon.”

Daenerys thought for a moment and nodded. Just before her son left the room she called out to him.

“The next time I see you you will not be wearing that foolish sword.”

Daeron gripped Longclaw’s pommel again and stormed from the room.

* * *

Rhaenys remembered the first time she had seen the chest, all those years ago. She must have been around age six or seven. She had had a bad dream and had sought out her mother, needing reassurance but not trusting Daeron to provide it. 

Their chambers were still connected at the time so there weren’t any guards to alert her mother of her arrival. Silently she had crept into the room, finding her mother with her back to her, the chest open in front of her. As she neared her mother she saw the contents, confused as to what they meant. 

The chest held a variety of clothing, men’s clothing. Heavy furs and dull dark linens occupied a majority of it, but she saw a polished gorget and black gambeson as well. 

“Jon…” her mother’s voice was a whisper, laden with sadness as she clutched a dark grey tunic to her chest, reveling in the scent, drawing upon it to bring some long lost memory back to her mind.

“Muña?” When Daeron and her were younger they hadn’t been as formal with their mother.

Daenerys quickly turned, returning the tunic to the chest and quickly wiping away her tears. “Yes, sweetling? What’s wrong?”

Rhaenys gave her mother a concerned expression, forgetting her own troubles. “Are you okay?”

Her mother pressed her lips together and gave her a quick nod, trying to force away her emotions. 

“I’m okay, sweetling.”

“Who’s Jon?” Rhaenys had only heard her father referred to as Jaehaerys, her mother wanted to erase his ties to the North and the shame he’d had to endure as a bastard.

Daenerys looked away, trying to keep her emotions at bay as tears threatened to come through again. She hadn’t wanted her children to know that name. It was easy for her to tell them of Jaehaerys, of the war hero. It would be impossible for her to tell Rhaenys and Daeron about Jon, about the man she had loved. The man that had broken her heart. She wanted them to know that their father left, that he wasn’t worthy of their love, but she couldn’t allow them to feel the pain of believing she wasn’t worthy of his.

“Jon was… Jon… Jon’s gone now, sweetling.”

Rhaenys came closer to her mother, moving to comfort her. “I’m sorry, Muña. Did you love him?”

Daenerys drew her daughter in for a fierce embrace, finally allowing her tears to return, never wanting to answer that question. She wanted to hate him. Wanted to believe that she was never weakened by love, never as helpless as she had been. But in that moment, as she held her daughter, she couldn’t lie to her. She could never outright say it but she wanted Rhaenys and Daeron to know that she had loved their father.

“Yes, sweetling. I loved Jon very much.”

Rhaenys felt her nightdress growing damp with her mother’s tears. She rubbed her mother’s back, unsure of how to proceed. “Can you tell me about Jon?”

Daenerys pulled back suddenly, worry overtaking her as she shook her head and quickly shut the trunk. 

“You should get back to bed. Come on, I’ll tuck you in.”

Rhaenys gave her mother a concerned look but followed her as she led her back to bed, sparing one last glance at the trunk. She thought about the trunk often over the years. That night was the first time she had ever seen her mother cry.

When she was a little older she had found the trunk in one of the rooms connected to her mother’s, buried under several blankets. When she had examined the contents on her own she had been mystified. She recognized the clothing as Northern, but the gambeson and gorget were distinctly Targaryen, bearing their dragon sigil, but they were untouched. They had never been worn.

Eventually she had put two and two together and realized they were her father’s old clothes, what he must have left behind when he left them after the war. For a few years she had avoided the trunk, wanting to light it aflame. It was always in the back of her mind, no matter how much she wanted it gone forever.

She’d never known her father, never known what he looked like. What his voice sounded like, what it would have felt like to have been kissed goodnight by his bearded face. But she knew his scent, knew what clothes he would have worn. She had a small window into the man that had sired her and when she grew a little older she had visited it a few more times, wishing she could have more of him but savoring the small connection.

That night, the night Daenerys came home after Daeron’s return from beyond the Wall, Rhaenys saw the chest in her mother’s chambers. 

She could hear her mother speaking from the hall, destroying her hopes of slipping away to visit Jon while Daenerys slumbered. She had promised Daeron she would visit their father if she could slip past the guards, but the patrols had been doubled and she didn’t dare go while her mother was awake, in case Daenerys decided to call on her children. Rhaenys couldn’t help but eavesdrop at hearing the raw emotion in her mother’s voice. She had never heard such sorrow come from her mother.

She had come to her mother’s bedchamber through one of her adjoining rooms and wasn’t troubled by any guards. The door was slightly ajar and Rhaenys could clearly see her mother, sobbing softly, wrapped in one of Jon’s old furs.

“Why, Jon? Why did you leave? After all these years I’m still asking myself every second of every day, what did I do to deserve your betrayal? Why did you stop wanting me?”

Rhaenys felt sorrow pooling in her own eyes. Just a few weeks ago she had lain in Daeron’s bed, holding one of his pillows to her chest and sobbing, calling out for him.

“Jon, you took him from me. You took our son. You already destroyed my heart once, already betrayed me once, why must you take him from me as well? Have you not caused me enough pain?” Anger was beginning to seep into her voice, though the pain was still present, tears were still dripping from her eyes.

“I loved you. I loved you and you left. I lost you. I can’t lose him too. I can’t. Please, Jon. Please don’t take him.” She held her legs close to her chest, hiding her face in her knees.

Rhaenys felt moisture on her face as she watched her mother falling to pieces. She took a deep breath and soundlessly pushed the door open, silently crossing the room to sit on the bed next to her mother. 

Daenerys jumped at feeling Rhaenys next to her, and immediately moved to wipe her eyes and put on a strong face. Rhaenys grabbed her hand and gently eased it away from her tears, moving to wipe them away herself.

“Rhaenys-”

“Shh.” She wrapped her mother in an embrace, wanting to shield her from the rest of the world. From Jon most of all. 

“It’s alright, Mother. I’m here. I’m never going anywhere.” 

Daenerys was still trying to regain her composure but after a moment she broke, holding her daughter tightly to her, silently sobbing into her shoulder.

“I love you. It’s going to be okay.” Rhaenys gently stroked her mother’s hair, which had broken free of its braids. “It’s going to be okay, Mother.”

Daenerys took a deep breath, pulling back to wipe away her tears. She brought a hand to Rhaenys’ cheek and gave her a genuine smile. 

“I love you, my sweet girl.”

Rhaenys returned her mother’s smile, relief flooding through her. After a moment her eyes fell on the chest and she nervously bit her bottom lip. Daenerys grew a little red, either from embarrassment at having kept Jon’s clothes or from irritation at the thought of him and what he had done to their son.

Rhaenys spoke as her mother moved to remove the fur she had wrapped around her. 

“This isn’t the first time I’ve seen this chest, you know.”

Daenerys swallowed nervously. “I know.”

Rhaenys turned to look at her, eyes full of empathy. “I was in the same state you are when Daeron left.”

Daenerys moved to swipe at her eyes. “I’m not-”

“It’s okay, Mother. It’s okay. It’s okay to miss him. I’m your daughter, if you can’t tell me then who can you tell?”

Daenerys looked at her with regret. “I should have been there for you when Daeron-”

“It’s okay. We were both grieving.”

“No, I’m your mother, I should have looked after you better.”

Daenerys wrapped her arm around Rhaenys and her daughter leaned into the embrace. After a moment Rhaenys spoke again. 

“Over the years I’ve gone looking for this chest a few times.”

“You have?” Her voice was small, apprehensive and fearful.

Rhaenys nodded. “Once or twice it was because I wanted to burn it, but other times it was because I missed him, too.”

She took a deep breath and continued, hoping she wasn’t hurting her mother. “You were always enough when we were growing up. Daeron and I didn’t want for anything, you gave us a wonderful childhood. But I always knew he was missing. I always knew that he should have been here.”

“Rhaenys-”

“I’m glad you kept some of his old things. I never knew him but I knew what it would have smelled like if he could have held me. I had an idea of what he would have looked like. I didn’t have much of him growing up but having this was enough. Having this gave me a small connection with him, at least.”

Tears had made their way back into Daenerys’ eyes. “Mother?”

She pulled Rhaenys close to her again, holding her for a few moments. “I’m sorry, sweetling.”

Rhaenys pulled back, shocked. “Sorry? What do you have to be sorry for?”

Daenerys pursed her lips and shook her head slightly, trying to regain her composure. “What Daeron says is true, I never told him about you-”

“He left you, Mother. That’s not your fault. Do you hear me? That’s not your fault.”

Daenerys looked down and swallowed. “Daeron thinks I’m a monster. Your father must think that as well. That’s why he left.”

Rhaenys gently gripped her mother’s face and guided her eyes to meet her own. “You are not a monster. Never think for a single second that you’re a monster. Everything you’ve done has been to protect us. Without you Daeron and I wouldn’t be this safe, we wouldn’t be this happy.”

She chewed at her lower lip for a moment, conflicted. Finally she decided against admonishing her mother’s actions for the time being. Now wasn’t the proper moment to tell her what she really thought of her habit of unleashing Drogon’s wrath. 

“Father didn’t leave you because he thought you were a monster.”

“He didn’t?” There was suddenly hope in her eyes. Rhaenys had never seen anything in her mother that resembled the spark of possibility that suddenly presented itself. Rhaenys smiled and nodded. 

“Father told me that he was a bastard all his life, that his family was ashamed of him, that they wanted to hide him and forget him. You did the same when you discovered who he really was.”

“I didn’t-”

“I don’t know what really happened, Mother. But that’s what he told me. He thought you were ashamed of him, that it would have been wrong for you to be together. He was raised to believe it was wrong to lay with family, raised to believe his true father was a rapist and murderer. Everything in his life changed and he didn’t know what to do.”

Daenerys was silent as Rhaenys continued. “He loved you, Mother. But he couldn’t be a secret to be hidden away. After you burned King’s Landing he knew he couldn’t simply stand in the shadows for the rest of his life, couldn’t stand by and watch you murder people-”

Daenerys opened her mouth to object but Rhaenys continued. “-even if you were only doing it to protect our family. A family Father felt he could never be a part of.”

Daenerys silently shook her head, speaking after a moment. She gestured to the gambeson and gorget, two items that had always mystified Rhaenys. She didn’t understand why they had never been used, why they would be made for someone so clearly opposed to their house.

“I did think he was a threat to me, a threat to the throne. He no longer loved me or wanted me, but I still wanted him. I had these made for him before he left. I never got the chance to give them to him. He pushed me away, he didn’t want to be my family. I had these made because I wanted to tell him that he didn’t have a choice, he was a Targaryen, he was my family and I was going to love and accept him regardless. That he would be a father to Targaryen children, that I would accept him as my King even if it would have been a loveless marriage.

"I wanted him to be my family, I didn’t want him to have to hide away. I had won the throne and ultimately I decided he was more important than a crown. That our family was more important than my ambition. He left before I could tell him.”

Rhaenys stared at her, in shock. “Why didn’t you go after him?”

Daenerys sighed, pulling the fur a little closer despite the crippling southern heat. “I did. When I went north I sent men to find him but the Free Folk told me he wasn’t with them. I scoured every keep in the North but he wasn’t there. I asked my informants across the Narrow Sea to keep an eye out for him but they never found him. He didn’t want to be found and eventually I stopped looking.”

“But you’re looking now.”

“I am. I don’t want Daeron running off to find him again.”

Rhaenys swallowed nervously. “What will you do if you find him?”

“It depends. When I find him I’ll allow him to explain himself. But I think it’s likely he’ll have to die.”

“Why?” Her voice was filled with sorrow and fear. Daenerys reached for her daughter’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “He has caused us too much pain, he’s too much of a threat. He has turned your brother against me and I can’t allow him to convince Daeron to leave again.”

“Please don’t kill him, Mother. Please don’t.”

Daenerys stiffened again, returning to the queenly persona she usually adopted. “Why are you suddenly arguing in favor of the man that abandoned me? That abandoned us?”

Rhaenys bit her lip nervously. “Please, Mother. It will destroy Daeron. It will destroy our family.”

“What would you have me do?” There was a quiet fury in her voice. 

“Imprison him. Exile him. Anything but execution. Please.”

Daenerys shrugged off Jon’s old fur. “I’m sorry, sweetling.”

“No! Please, Mother. Please!”

Rhaenys, usually so gentle and soft-spoken, so eager to please her mother, was raising her voice for the first time. It caught Daenerys off guard, her eyes filling with hurt before hardening. “Leave me, Rhaenys. He’s poisoned you, too.”

Rhaenys stood, tears threatening to break through. She hurried and left the room, her heart filled with fear and hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a hot minute since I've posted this, I was kind of struggling with where to take it but then I had the idea of Daenerys wanting to give Jon a Targaryen gorget after she burned King's Landing and I kind of ran with it. A lot of people have been comparing her to Cersei... dear Gods I hope I'm not fucking things up that badly. Did I do an okay job bringing out the old Daenerys when she was talking to Rhaenys?


	6. Daeron's Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys further probes the changes her son has undergone and Rhaenys visits her father.

Her breath caught in her throat. Jon was in front of her, in the yard, drilling with Longclaw. His movements were strong and precise yet flowed like a dance. He was made to wield a sword; made to protect those around him.

She wanted to call for a guard to take him but she wasn’t able to speak. Suddenly Jon turned and she saw his eyes. Purple eyes. She let out a breath, relieved and surprised. Daeron had always reminded her of his father but never as much as he did in that moment. 

After a few more moments of watching him swing and twist the blade in the air she decided to intervene. 

“Daeron!”

He stopped when he saw her, pressing his lips together before taking a shaky breath and continuing his drills. She clenched her jaw and approached him, making sure to stay away from the blade.

“I told you I never wanted to see you with this sword again.”

“Then leave me.”

“Daeron-” There was fire in her voice.

“This sword will never leave me. It was my father’s sword. It’s all I have of him now, you’ve made certain of that.” He had made sure to hide his bow and bearskin where he hoped she would never think to look but he knew he could never abandon Longclaw.

“I am ordering you to get that sword out of my sight. Continue this disobedience and I’ll have it taken from you and I won’t return it.”

His face twisted into a scowl, his nostrils flaring as his eyes narrowed. He carefully sheathed Longclaw and stormed away from his mother. She called out after him in what she hoped was an inviting tone.

“You’re to join Rhaenys and I for breakfast-”

“I have no desire to.”

“It wasn’t a question.”

He squared his shoulders and left in a rush, eager to leave her. 

When he returned to his rooms he gripped Longclaw, pacing furiously as his other fist clenched and unclenched. He had known it would be difficult to return to the Red Keep but he hadn’t imagined it would be so suffocating. He wanted to beat something to a bloody pulp.

Eventually when he didn’t come to breakfast Rhaenys nervously appeared in his doorway, biting her lip and playing with her hair.

“Daeron-”

“I can’t do it anymore, Rhae. I just can’t.”

“Please-”

“No!”

He didn’t intend for her to be the victim of his fury but he couldn’t help himself.

“A dragon is not a slave! I can’t just sit here and take orders from her mindlessly! That’s not who I am anymore!”

Hurt flashed to his sister’s eyes before anger overtook her as well. “Are you a dragon still? Or are you now a wolf?”

He clenched his jaw so hard it felt that his teeth would crack and didn’t respond to her, moving to his balcony to glare at the wreckage his mother had created all those years ago. Rhaenys softened, moving behind him and gently reaching out to touch his shoulder. He flinched away from her.

“Daeron, please-”

“Leave me.”

“You can’t-”

“Leave me!”

She paused for a moment, nervously looking back at the door before clenching her fists and turning back to him. 

“She loves you, you know! So do I. How can you sit here and cast us aside? How can you disrespect her-”

He scoffed. “She doesn’t love me anymore.”

Hurt flashed to Rhaenys’ face. “How can you say that? She loves us more than anything. Why do you have to hurt us like this? What’s wrong with you?”

“I’m not the boy you knew. I can’t just-”

“If you don’t come to breakfast with me then I’ll tell her about Father.”

He turned to her, his jaw hanging open in shock as fear crept into his voice. “You wouldn’t-”

“He’s ripping our family apart. I thought having him here would be alright but it’s only-”

“You can’t tell her, Rhae. Please. Please, you can’t, you know what she’ll do.”

She took a shaky breath. “Then you need to listen to her. Come to breakfast with me.”

He scowled again and shut his eyes, giving her a single nod. Rhaenys gave him a reassuring look. “She only wants what’s best for us.”

He didn’t respond.

“You need to take off your sword. Please.”

His scowl deepened and angry tears sprung to his eyes as he undid the clasp of the sword belt. His knuckles were white with anger as he gently set it on his bed and it took every bit of willpower he had to let go of it and follow Rhaenys from the room.

* * *

Breakfast was tense. Daeron refused to speak. Every time his mother began to elicit conversation from him Rhaenys would intervene, trying to appease her.

Near the end of breakfast Daeron finally spoke. Daenerys had given both of her children an excited look as she announced they would go away to Dragonstone for a week or two to spend some time as a family. It had been a few years since they had last visited, as she had been spending more and more time focusing on grooming her children for the throne, not leaving much time to relax.

“No!” Daeron and Rhaenys cried at the same time, their eyes flashing to each other’s and then their mother’s.

Daenerys was hurt at first, then immediately suspicious. “Why?”

Rhaenys swallowed nervously. “Well, it’s just that, well-”

“I’ve been away from home for so long, I don’t want to leave now.”

“You don’t?” She wasn’t convinced. “We’ll be able to be together as a family, and I know Rhaenys is probably tired of managing court all by herself-”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t mind at all. In fact, I think I’ll miss it.” Rhaenys lied, hoping it was convincing. It wasn’t.

Daenerys frowned. “No, we’re going to Dragonstone. It will be good for us to get away, spend some time as a family. I miss you, I haven’t made enough time for either of you. I think-”

“Please, Mother.” Daeron was desperate. “Please don’t make us go.”

She grew firmer in her decision. “Why, so you’re able to sneak away more easily?”

“No! I won’t, I promise-”

“Daeron, we’re going to Dragonstone and that’s final.”

His mouth twisted into a frown and he stood. Daenerys frowned as well. “I haven’t dismissed you yet.”

He gave her a hateful look and sat back down, averting his gaze after a moment. She scoffed and returned to her breakfast. “Really, Daeron, I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately. Your father truly has corrupted you. That traitorous-”

“Don’t say a word against my fath-”

“I’ll say whatever I please about that scum.”

He balled his fists and Rhaenys instantly reached out to place her hand on his arm as she turned to their mother. “Mother, let’s not waste time speaking of him. Who will we be hearing from in court today?”

Daenerys sighed and answered Rhaenys’ question, making it clear that both of them were expected to attend court that afternoon. She was going to entrust many decisions to Daeron to try to help him feel at home again. 

As much as his rage was feuling him he couldn’t bear to take it out on those that had come to court to seek guidance. In fact, he was gentler and more lenient than usual, much to Daenerys’ displeasure.

“You’re being weak. If you show too much kindness then no one will fear you.”

He turned to her with a cold stare. “To hell with fear. I would rather risk the safety of my reign than the life of the smallfolk-”

“I haven’t worked this hard for you to throw everything away-”

He tuned out the rest of her lecture, deciding not to press the matter further. He had already decided that he was done ruling her way, he would be his own man, determined to earn the love of the people, just as his father had.

* * *

She found her children tangled up together in Daeron’s bed. Daenerys was glad that the pair welcomed their betrothal, she knew that her parents’ marriage had been unpleasant. 

As happy as she was to see her children in bed together, she had not gone looking for Rhaenys that evening. Daeron had been different since his return and she was determined to have a positive conversation with him; determined to recover the boy that used to be her son.

“Daeron?”

He scowled at her intrusion and Rhaenys adopted a nervous expression. The pair had been discussing their father and both were worried their mother had overheard, although Daenerys remained oblivious to Jon’s location.

“Yes, Mother?” It was Rhaenys that answered, not her brother. Daenerys frowned.

“Daeron, I’d like to speak to you. Alone.”

Rhaenys gave her brother a reassuring expression, trying to counter his displeasure at their mother’s intrusion.

“Of course, Mother.” She quickly turned to Daeron before she left, whispering, “I’ll be back later.”

After Rhaenys’ departure Daenerys was suddenly nervous. She bit her bottom lip and wrung her hands before apprehensively sitting on the edge of Daeron’s bed. He glared at her, unmoving.

“Daeron… I… it’s just…” She struggled to find the right words. He didn’t respond. After a moment she tried again. “I’m sorry.”

He scoffed. “For what, exactly?”

Anger at his disrespectful tone flashed to her eyes for a moment before she reminded herself to be gentle with him. “I haven’t been very attentive to what you want recently-”

“Recently?” He almost laughed. “How about never?”

She pressed her lips together, trying to remain calm.

“When you were younger I know things were much simpler-”

“Because I was easier to control.”

Her nostrils flared and she drew in a sharp breath, reminding herself that it wouldn’t help to snap at him.

“You were young, you didn’t know what you wanted-”

“Yes, I did.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?!” There was a mixture of pain and anger in her outburst. She instantly tried to steady herself again.

“You wouldn’t have listened.”

“I’m trying to listen now.”

He gave her a cold expression and shook his head, turning away from her. 

“Daeron, please. You need to talk to me, I want to-”

“What I want more than anything is my father’s safety. What I want more than anything is for you not to take his life.”

Fury overtook her. Jon was destroying their family, poisoning her son against her. She knew that he couldn’t be left alive; if he got his hands on Daeron again there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that he would succeed in turning him against her completely.

“When I discover Jaehaerys he will have a trial.”

“He hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“He took you from me!”

“I wanted to go!”

Hurt flashed across her face before it was replaced with confident disbelief.

“He’s twisted your mind, you didn’t really want to leave, it’s just that-”

“I left of my own accord. I’d do it again if I had the chance. And I would never have returned if I hadn’t needed to stop you from burning innocents.”

Sadness pooled in her eyes as his words broke her heart. “Daeron-”

“Just when I had escaped the Mad Queen-”

She slapped him swiftly across the face.

“I’m not mad!”

He took a shaky breath in.

“No one sane would burn down a city.”

“I only did it to protect you, you know that. I only did it because I love you. Daeron-”

“Do you now?”

Confusion and hurt flashed across her face and she hoped she was misunderstanding him.

“Do I what?”

“Do you love me? Do you really believe that you love me?”

She immediately softened, trying to cup his cheek as he flinched away, then reaching out to rub his shoulder.

“Of course I love you. How can you ask me that?”

He shook his head and turned away from her. He didn’t want her to see him cry.

“Sweet boy, I love you and Rhaenys more than anything. You’re my whole world. Everything I do, I do for you. You know that, you know I-”

“I never asked you to do any of it! I never asked for you to kill innocents, to burn innocent children in my name. I never asked to be forced into this life, to be trapped in this hellish city, to be condemned to spend the rest of my days dealing justice and playing politics, all of it weighing on my conscience!”

He turned back to her, tears now streaming down his face. 

“I don’t want it, Mother! I don’t want to be King. I just want to be free. I just want to be free. I can’t do this, it’s going to drive me mad-”

She pulled him in for a tight embrace, stroking his hair.

“You’re never going to go mad.”

He cried harder at the realization that that was what she thought he needed to be reassured of.

“I don’t want this life.”

“It’s going to be okay, Daeron. I know it’s hard right now but you’re still young, you aren’t ready for-”

“No! I don’t want it! I’ll never want it!”

He pulled away from her, curling into a ball.

Daenerys wore an expression of horror. He was echoing everything Jon said to her before he left all those years ago. He had truly corrupted their son.

“Daeron-”

“Please go away. I know you don’t really want to listen. It’s only going to hurt both of us more if you stay.”

“No, I want to-”

“You want me to turn back into the submissive little prince I was pretending to be before I left! You don’t really care about what I want, about who I really am, you just want-”

“I’m your mother, of course I care about you! I need you to tell me what you’re feeling or I can’t help you-”

“If you want to help me then you’ll let me leave again.”

Anger flared in her. “You are never leaving again, do you understand me? Never.”

He didn’t respond but held his legs closer to his chest.

“Daeron-”

“Go. Just go. Please. I don’t want to be around you anymore.”

Her bottom lip began to tremble and she quickly bit it to keep her composure. After a moment she stood.

“Going to Dragonstone will be good for us. I’m sure the more time you’re able to spend away from Jaehaerys-”

“Just stop. It’s not true, it’s not his fault, this is who I am now. Stop invalidating everything I’m feeling.”

She pursed her lips but softened after a moment. “You’ll see, Daeron. I know you will. In the meantime I’m doubling your guards. You can’t leave again. You need to accept your future, you can’t run from this forever. You can’t run from me, you have to let me in.”

He didn’t respond and she turned to leave, stopping just at the door.

“I love you.”

He clenched his jaw, anger filling him as she spoke those false words.

* * *

“Father?”

It had been a few days since Rhaenys had been able to visit her father. Patrols had been doubled and Daeron was being watched like a hawk. She hadn’t been able to visit her brother at night and therefore they had been unable to discuss their father but Daeron had been staring at her intensely during meals, lacing his conversation with hints about the importance of having adequate food. Luckily Daenerys was taking this as a sign Daeron hadn’t been well-fed in his absence and didn’t realize he was urging his sister to visit Jon.

Jon shot up in bed, a massive smile coming to his face. He quickly moved to pull Rhaenys in for a tight embrace, which she found she was eager to return. Her mother had been more distant than ever and she’d been forced to keep her distance from Daeron. Her father was all she had at the moment. 

She didn’t pull away from Jon but instead clutched him tightly and allowed a few tears to fall. 

“Rhaenys? Are you alright?”

She shook her head after a moment as Jon began to rub her back and whisper reassurances, which only made her cry harder. She wanted to hate him. He was the reason Daeron had changed so much, he was the reason Daenerys was going on a rampage; he was tearing their family apart. He had destroyed her mother years ago and now he was back to wreak more chaos. 

She wasn’t crying out of anger, as much as she wished she could harbor anger toward her father in that moment. She was crying because she missed Daeron, she longed for her mother to drop her cold facade of unwavering strength; she longed for love and she knew her father loved her, regardless of if she felt the same or not.

Eventually she pulled away and Jon reached up to wipe away her tears, guiding her eyes to his own.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Rhaenys shook her head and tried to look away but Jon held her gaze. 

“You can tell me. It’s going to be okay.”

She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to cry again at his reassurances. Eventually she spoke. 

“Mother isn’t happy that we let you go.”

Sorrow flooded Jon’s already concerned expression. “I see.”

She nervously played with her hair and waited for Jon’s further reaction, expecting him to harden like her mother usually did. 

“I’m so sorry, Rhaenys.”

Her eyes widened in shock. “You- you’re- you’re sorry?”

Jon nodded, his brow knitted with worry. “I should never have left. And now that I’m here I’m only causing problems. I should have let Daeron return without me. It’s just- I just- I had to meet you. I know I’ve made a mess of things, it’s my fault that things between your mother and I are the way they are. I should never have come to King’s Landing, I’ve only made life harder for your brother and you-”

Rhaenys rushed to pull him in for another embrace, tears returning to her eyes. “It’s okay, Father. It’s okay. I’m glad you’re here.”

“You are?”

She pulled back again, quickly wiping away the moisture on her cheeks. “Yes. The circumstances are awful, obviously. But I’m glad you’re in our lives now. I know Daeron would be saying the same if he could be here right now.”

“He can’t be here right now?”

Rhaenys nervously shook her head. “No, Mother has him confined to his chambers, except for meals. He’s being… difficult.”

Jon frowned. “I’ll write him a letter for you to take to him, if that’s alright. I’ll try to get him to make up with your mother.”

Rhaenys gave him a small smile. “I’ve been trying to get him to see sense since he came home. Best of luck to you.”

She remembered the bag of food she had brought him and quickly presented it to him.

“Thank you, Rhaenys. Although I think I may have found a way to find food for myself.”

She gave him a curious glance as he smiled and raised a tile from the floor, revealing a trapdoor. 

“What’s that?”

“A secret passage. It leads out of the Red Keep down to Fishmonger’s Square. I’ve been exploring.”

“Father! If you were seen-”

“I’ve been careful. Besides, I’ll go mad if I’m unable to leave this room for the rest of my days. I haven’t been to the capital in over a decade and no one from the City Watch will know my face. So long as I avoid the Dothraki and Unsullied no one will know who I am.”

Rhaenys frowned. “Mother’s armies are away for now but they will return. It’s not safe.”

Jon sighed. “I’m being careful, I promise. Your brother and you don’t honestly expect me to spend the rest of my life in a tower, do you?”

Rhaenys sat down on Jon’s bed, biting her lip. “I suppose that’s fair.”

They sat in silence for a moment as he sat down next to her. She broke the silence again. 

“I wish I could go with you sometime.”

“I don’t see why you can’t.”

Rhaenys gave him a knowing smile and gestured to her hair. “You really think the second someone sees me they won’t know who I am and go running to tell the City Watch?”

Jon frowned. “Well… you could wear a shawl?”

“And how do I hide my eyes?”

He sighed. “I don’t know. But I think if you hid your hair and we went when the market was busiest that we’d be able to slip by unnoticed.”

Rhaenys chewed on her lip again. “I’ll have to think about it. I’m starting to go mad in here as well. Daeron usually keeps me sane but I’m starting to realize the only reason he was able to stay sane is because he was able to leave the Red Keep now and then.”

Jon smiled. “There’s a lot more to life than the Red Keep.”

“I know. I’ve heard plenty about the Free Folk from Daeron.”

“I hope someday you’ll get to meet them for yourself.”

She smiled sadly and shook her head. “I wish I could but it’s impossible. You have to know that it’s impossible.”

Jon flexed his fingers. “You and your brother are impossible, you know.”

“What?”

“When I met your mother she was certain she couldn’t have children. Yet here you are. I have a feeling Daeron and you, her impossible children, you’ll be able to accomplish impossible feats.”

Rhaenys gave him a doubtful smile and gently shook her head.

“I’m telling you, Rhaenys. You’re impossible and yet you’re here. I’m here with you, a daughter I never dared to dream of. You and Daeron have made me the luckiest and happiest man alive.”

She broke out into a larger smile. “Thank you, Father.”

“I love you. No matter what happens with your mother, this has been worth it because I got to meet you and your brother. I love you both more than anything in the world.”

She leaned into his embrace once again, feeling much better than she had earlier. After a moment she remembered Dragonstone.

“Father, in a few days Mother is taking Daeron and I to Dragonstone. We’ll be gone at least a week, perhaps two. I’ve tried to bring you enough food, I’m glad you’ll be able to sneak out to the market, but please be careful.”

Sadness came to Jon’s eyes. “Two weeks? I’ll miss you terribly.”

“We’ll miss you, too. We tried to persuade her against it but Mother is insisting we go.”

After a moment Jon nodded. “I’m sure it will be good for her to spend some time with Daeron. I know this has been a harsh homecoming for him. I hope you’ll be able to sneak back here to visit me before you leave. I’m going to write him a letter to try to get him to see reason.”

Rhaenys let out a small smile and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course, sweetheart. I hope someday we can all be a family.”

“So do I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Daeron was very much a moody teenage boy in this. Hopefully he didn't come off as too disrespectful. While Daenerys didn't do a great job listening to him (though he was being a bit of a brat while they were talking) she did ask him what he wanted, which is a great change from 8x04- "It doesn't matter what you want!" Hopefully in the future she's able to do a better job of listening to what he wants.


	7. Rhaenys' Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaenys finally speaks her mind.

Rhaenys was going mad, she was certain of it. They had been at Dragonstone a week and she had no doubts that a second week there would drive her insane. 

She loved her mother and brother more than anything and she wasn’t able to choose one over the other. She knew why Daeron was upset with Daenerys and she agreed with many of his beliefs. Part of her was furious with her mother for burning innocents and she knew that her inability to stop Daenerys was destroying her. Guilt and shame seeped further into her heart every time she remembered the burnings she had witnessed.

She also knew why Daenerys did what she did. Rhaenys knew that her mother only did it out of love. All she wanted was to protect her children; she loved them above all else. She saw how Daenerys couldn’t understand Daeron’s sudden shift against her. Rhaenys also felt it was a betrayal of their entire family and their way of life.

She was torn between the two, understanding both of them and yet opposing both of them. Before Daeron had left he had expressed some dissatisfaction to his sister but she had dismissed it, defending their mother at every turn and firmly believing that he could never abandon them, that he could never rip apart their family.

But that’s exactly what her brother was doing. Ripping apart their family. And Rhaenys had never been more torn. Daeron’s choices and changes were completely destroying her. Being on Dragonstone was supposed to be helping their family, allowing them to heal and work out their problems but the opposite was true. 

Every day she would awake full of hope, optimistic that her mother and brother would finally be able to reconcile. And every morning the pair of them would snarl insults at each other over breakfast while Rhaenys frantically tried to calm them down.

Following breakfast Daenerys would either banish her son to his quarters or allow him to run off to the training yard, where he would beat practice dummies to a pulp, practically destroying the dummies and his sparring sword.

Daenerys would usually recede to her rooms after breakfast. Rhaenys could hear her pacing and cursing some days and sobbing other days. She wanted to go to her mother and her brother both, never knowing who to choose. It was an impossible choice for her.

Lunch was never much different from breakfast, though occasionally Daenerys would make an effort to put on a happy face again and try to make peace with her son. Daeron never reciprocated, despite Rhaenys’ secret pleas for him to stop provoking their mother.

After lunch her mother and brother would be in even fouler moods so Rhaenys would retreat to the cliffs, brooding as her father once had. She tried not to cry but usually failed. Some days she tried to distract herself by riding. King’s Landing didn’t present the opportunity to ride but whenever they had visited Dragonstone as children her mother had spent a lot of time with them atop horses. Those happy times seemed like a lifetime ago. They weren’t anything more than a dream now.

She had tried to visit Drogon once and had considered riding him. He was her mother’s mount but also accepted her children. However, once she saw him she was unable to stay with him. The memories of the executions in the Dragonpit flashed through her mind. The stench of burning flesh filling her nose, the screams ringing in her ears, the sight of fear in the eyes of her mother’s victims.

That day, as she neared the beginning of her second week there, Rhaenys had decided to sneak down to the beach. She had slipped past her mother’s guards with ease, they were more focused on Daeron after his escape. Besides, Dragonstone didn’t house many people and none but servants were expected to see the royal family. Daenerys wanted them to be together without distractions. Her hopes were destroyed every day when Daeron would speak against her.

Rhaenys understood his fury but couldn’t endure his intentional provocations of their mother. He didn’t reason with her, instead he stubbornly fought her at every turn. Daenerys made attempts to find common ground with her son but he seemed determined to hate her.

Neither had paid Rhaenys much mind, which she was grateful for. She wanted them to make peace but she knew it was futile to try to force them to. If she did she would only bring more pain down on herself.

She found the mouth of a cave and decided to explore. She was tired of staring at the sea every day and she had memorized every nook and cranny of the castle as a child. She didn’t have a torch but much of the cave had been excavated, allowing light to pour in.

When she entered she instantly gasped. Glittering black rock filled her vision, a beautiful sight. She had heard that her father had come to Dragonstone in hopes of mining dragonglass to defeat the army of the dead; this must be the cave her mother had spoken of. 

At the memory of her father she frowned, but not out of anger towards him. She frowned because of her mother’s insistence on executing Jon. She certainly saw why her mother believed it was necessary and she would still always support Daenerys over her father, yet she was beginning to care for him. She missed him and she knew if her mother killed him that she would ache from his loss.

Jon was the only person that didn’t want her to take a side in the war between her mother and brother. He apologized for their conflict and he wanted it to end just as she did. He seemed to care more about how she and her brother were faring than he cared about his own life. She knew her mother would do anything that she believed would protect them, she knew that Daenerys loved them above all else but she was beginning to believe Jon did as well. 

His love was an echo of her own; a desperate prayer that their family could be reunited. While she blamed him for the rift between Daenerys and Daeron she was also grateful she had him to rely on during their endless fighting. She couldn’t wait to fall into Jon’s embrace when they returned to the Red Keep.

Jon wouldn’t force her to take a side. Instead he would listen to how she was feeling, doing his best to comfort her. Daeron and Daenerys wanted to comfort her as well, they weren’t intentionally mistreating her in any way. But they hated each other and that was tearing Rhaenys apart.

She knew she should hate Jon. He was the reason Daeron had turned against their mother in the first place, wasn’t he? She wasn’t sure anymore. She knew what Daeron said was true. She knew that her mother was cruel and that she ruled through fear and fear alone. But she also loved her mother unconditionally. She would never be able to turn against her.

She moved further into the cave. It wasn’t a very clear day out and the sea spray brought cold with it. Once the light began to dissipate she stopped, deciding to sit down after a few moments. It was nice in the cave. She was sheltered from the world, from the rift in her family.

Rhaenys didn’t know how long she was in the cave but after a while she heard rain pounding down outside. The light faded away while the sound of the droplets falling soothed her. Soon she couldn’t help herself from drifting off to sleep.

* * *

“Where’s your sister?” Daenerys asked in an anxious tone. Rhaenys was never late and her mother was counting on her to help ease things between her and her son.

Daeron glared at his mother and shrugged, turning to his fish. His mother frowned and called a guard over, asking him to go find the Princess.

“Daeron, how was your day?”

He continued attacking his dinner, his jaw clenched. He had no desire to talk to his mother after the argument they had gotten into that morning.

“Daeron?”

Where was Rhaenys? Usually she was able to keep his mother from questioning him.

“Daeron, answer me.”

“Horrible.” he grunted out. “I had to spend it here.”

Daenerys frowned, hurt flashing to her eyes. “Well, maybe tomorrow we could go riding. It might be nice to get out-”

“I just want to get away from you.”

She clenched her jaw. “Daeron, you need to stop this ridiculous-”

“No, you need to accept that I can’t be party to you and your crimes anymore. I want no part-”

“I have committed no crimes! Everything I have done is-”

“There is no greater crime than burning children!”

She adopted a firm tone, trying to counter his rising voice. “You weren’t there, you don’t know how hard it was to make those decisions. But they were necessary-”

“They were not necessary-”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. When you’re a little older-”

“I understand exactly what you did, Mother.” The last word was laced with hatred. “I know exactly what I’m talking about. I know what a monster you are now-”

“Daeron, stop it. I will hear no more of this.” she snarled out.

“Then allow me to leave you.”

Hurt lurked behind her anger. “You’re my son, I can’t just let you-”

“The last time I left I was fine. I was the happiest I’ve ever been. And you’ve destroyed that.”

“Everything I do I do for you, for your future. When you’re older-”

“When I’m older, when I’m free to do as I please, I will leave King’s Landing for good. I will never be King.”

She shook her head. “You’re too young to understand. You’ll see-”

“No, I won’t. What you need to see is that I’m miserable. I don’t want this life, I despise it. I’ll never-”

“How do I fix this? How can I make your life better?” Her words should have been kind but her tone was nothing but accusatory. He didn’t believe for a second she would actually listen to what he had to say.

“You can allow me to leave King’s Landing.”

“You know I can’t.” 

He scowled at her and went back to his meal, trying to block her out. 

She softened after a moment. “Daeron, you don’t understand. Rhaenys and you are all I have, you’re my only family-”

“Father is our family too.”

“He betrayed me! He betrayed-”

“I don’t care! He’s my father!” He stood and prepared to storm away.

“Get back here! I haven’t dismissed you.”

“I don’t care.” he shot back over his shoulder. A guard moved to stop him. Daeron tried to push past and when he was held back he growled and shoved the man aside roughly. Caught off guard, the man fell to the floor as Daeron stormed away.

Daenerys gripped her knife forcefully before angrily stabbing her fish. Where was Rhaenys? Her daughter had been unusually quiet lately. She knew she should be more attentive to her. Rhaenys was all she had right now. She was her only source of support. Her only source of love.

She loved Rhaenys and Daeron more than anything. They were her whole world and she could feel Daeron slipping away, just as Jon had. She needed her daughter, if she lost Rhaenys as well she wouldn’t be able to bear it. 

After a few moments of sitting in silence she couldn’t continue. Where was her daughter? It wasn’t like her to miss a meal. Daenerys was instantly wracked with guilt. Everything that had been happening with her and Daeron must be taking a toll on her daughter. Rhaenys should be relying on her mother for support, not the other way around. 

Eventually she neared her daughter’s chambers and her breath caught in her throat. She had seen the guards in such a state before. They had the same frantic expressions when Daeron had disappeared. 

“Where is she?!”

A guard swallowed nervously and turned to her. “We don’t know, your Grace. We’re searching the castle.”

Fury and fear sprung to Daenerys’ face.

“Find her.” she snarled, turning on her heel to find her son.

She stormed down the hall to his chambers, charging into them.

“Where is she?!”

Daeron gave her a shocked and confused expression before remembering to wear the scowl he always presented to Daenerys. “Where is who?”

“Your sister!” She began looking through his chambers, hoping Rhaenys was hiding somewhere among his things.

“I don’t know. Perhaps she’s recognized what a monster you are and left.” His tone was meant to be confident and accusatory but was laced with fear. 

She turned to him, furious. “Now isn’t the time for insults! We have to find her!”

He sighed and nodded, getting up from his bed, helping his mother look through his things. “Are the guards looking for her?”

“Of course!” she snapped. 

Daeron scowled at her before leaving the room to go check some of the places they had liked to hide as children. Daenerys continued her search through the family wing, then moved on to the library. The pair ran into each other in the armoury. Neither thought it was likely she was there but they were getting desperate.

Daeron gave her a hateful look. For a moment he allowed himself to experience the same fear Daenerys felt at losing her but soon his fear was replaced by hatred. Daenerys’ madness was the reason Rhaenys had left.

“Where is she?” her voice was small and fearful. “Where is she, Daeron?”

“Far away from you. Just like I wish I could be.” He turned on his heel and left, wondering if he should search further or if he should prepare to leave himself. He hoped that she would either have gone straight north or returned to the Red Keep to fetch their father first. Either would be risky but if they were successful in escaping their mother again then everything would be worth it.

* * *

The next morning Rhaenys woke in the cave, confused by her surroundings at first and then immediately consumed by guilt for having disappeared the previous night. She quickly made her way back to the castle. The guards rushed to alert her mother the second they saw her. As Rhaenys rushed to find her mother and explain herself she suddenly ran into Daeron.

“Rhae? What are you doing back here? We need to leave!”

“What are you talking about? I just fell asleep-”

“Rhae, now is our chance to finally get away! I was just going to come after you. Follow me, quick, we have to get away before she finds you.” Daeron grabbed her arm and started dragging her down the corridor. 

“But I wasn’t- I didn’t- what are you-”

“Hurry! The guards are on high alert-”

“Daeron, stop! We can’t leave!”

He paused, confusion muddling his face. “What are you talking about? Why did you come back? You were finally free, don’t throw that away. We’ll go together, we can go away with Father and-”

“No! You agreed that you’d stay with Mother and I-”

“But you just left-”

“I didn’t leave! I just-”

“Rhaenys!” Daenerys’ voice rang out clearly through the hall, filled with both fear and anger.

“Mother?” Rhaenys replied fearfully. She was just beginning to realize the panic her absence must have caused. 

Daenerys ran down the hall, pulling Rhaenys in for a tight hug when she finally reached her. “My baby girl. My sweet, sweet girl. You’re here. You’re safe.”

“Yes, Mother. It’s okay, I didn’t leave. I’ll never leave. I was just-”

“How could you do that to us?!” Her voice was filled with panic as she clutched her daughter to her.

“I didn’t mean to, I swear-”

“After what Daeron did-” Suddenly her eyes fell on her son, noticing the bag he carried. Her tone turned to fire. “What are you doing?!”

“Leaving.”

“You are never leaving again! Neither of you!”

“I don’t know why Rhaenys came back but the next time we leave-”

“ENOUGH!” Rhaenys abruptly pulled away from her mother, tears beginning to cloud her vision. Both Daenerys’ and Daeron’s jaws dropped.

“Rhae-” her brother began after a moment.

“No! Shut up! I can’t listen to this anymore. I can’t just listen to you sit here and do your best to hurt us. Don’t you realize you’re tearing us apart?!”

“It’s not my fault she-”

“I know she’s done horrible things, Daeron. That doesn’t mean you have the right to torture her over them! That doesn’t mean you have the right to destroy our family.”

“You know I only did-” Daenerys began before Rhaenys turned to her, even angrier.

“You’ve done horrible things, Mother. Some nights I can’t sleep because I can’t get their screams from my mind. Don’t you realize that you’re hurting me too? Don’t you realize that all that pain isn’t protecting us, it’s plaguing us?”

“It’s necessary to protect you. I only do it because I love-”

“No, Mother! It’s not born of love, but born of hate! I can’t take it anymore!” Her tears were coming hot and heavy as her body became wracked with sobs. Daeron adopted a smug expression as he turned to his mother. “I told you-”

“You’re no better! All you’ve done since you returned is try to hurt her. You’ve become just as hateful as she has! I can’t take it anymore. I don’t want you two to keep hating everything. You’re supposed to love each other, you’re supposed to love me and you’ve become too consumed by hate-”

Hurt sprang to Daenerys’ eyes. “Rhaenys, you know I love you-”

“You’re too full of hate to love anything! The only person in this family that isn’t filled with hate is Father and you won’t even let us-”

Daenerys turned cold. “Your Father-”

“My Father loves me! I can actually talk to him without worrying that he’s going to burn innocent people or that he’s going to start ranting about how awful it was the last time you burned innocent people! He listens to me, he cares about me, unlike both of you!”

This time it was Daeron that spoke. “You know I care about you, I-”

“No you don’t! You only care about hurting Mother! I can’t take this anymore. I just can’t.”

Daenerys reached out but Rhaenys took a step back, shaking her head as her mother spoke.

“You know I love you. I love you and Daeron more than anything in the world. I just want what’s best-”

This time it was Daeron that spoke. “No you don’t, you only want to hurt people. If you actually loved us you’d listen to us-”

“You’re too young to understand-”

“STOP!” Rhaenys screamed again. “I can’t do this anymore! Please stop fighting. Please. I love you, I know you used to love each other, can’t we go back to that? Why do you have to fight-”

Daeron scowled. “I’m sorry, Rhae, but I can’t take it anymore either. I can’t let her burn innocent people, I can’t just stand by. This has to stop-”

“Trying to tear her apart and make her feel horrible won’t do that! You need to talk to her, we all just need to talk to each other!”

“You know that we’ve tried, she won’t-”

Daenerys clenched her jaw. “You have no idea how hard it has been-”

Rhaenys turned to her, shocked. “No, Mother, you don’t know. You don’t realize how much you’ve hurt us. How hard it is to be the Mad Queen’s-”

“I’m not mad!” Daenerys cried. Rhaenys had never said it before and hearing the words come from her lips hurt her more than anything.

“-children. We’re always going to be haunted by your crimes. We can’t sit by and watch you do it anymore. It just hurts too much-”

“What are you saying?”

Rhaenys bit her lip and shook her head. “If you can’t change then I don’t know what I’ll do but I can’t stay here. Some days I want to run away, some days I want to fling myself off the highest tower in the Red Keep.”

Her mother’s and brother’s eyes filled with fear.

“Rhaenys-” Daeron choked out.

“I love you two more than anything. I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t ever want to leave. I just want us to be happy again. I can’t take any more of this. Please. Daeron, you have to stop trying to hurt her. Mother, you have to stop hurting other people. Please, please stop the executions. I can’t do it anymore.”

Daenerys reached out to comfort Rhaenys again but once again her daughter flinched away. “No! I don’t want to be around either of you anymore. You have to change. Please. I love you, please.”

With that she turned and left, planning to go to the kitchens to find food after having gone without supper the previous night.

Daeron turned to Daenerys. “Well, I hope you’re happy. You’ve finally pushed both of us to our breaking points.”

“Me? You’ve done nothing but argue against me since-”

“Because I can’t take it anymore either! You’re hateful and you’ve only ever hurt Rhaenys and I. I can’t do it anymore and clearly she can’t either. If you really loved us you’d let us leave.”

Daenerys clenched her jaw, trying to hold back her tears. “Do you really hate me so much?”

He looked at her with disgust as he shook his head. “The entire world hates you. You’re the worst monster that’s ever lived. I want nothing more than to be rid of you.”

With that he left, leaving Daenerys alone to bear the full weight of her children’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of people said Rhaenys wasn't a very strong character and that she was very flip-floppy after I posted the last chapter so I wanted to show more of her perspective. I know the first section of this chapter had no dialogue, which I typically hate, but Rhaenys feels completely isolated and so she wasn't exactly having any conversations.
> 
> How did I do with developing Rhaenys a little more?
> 
> Daenerys has obviously been very firm in her decisions and very heartless up to this point, I hope the words exchanged here were strong enough to justify her finally recognizing her actions for what they really are. I know Daeron has been speaking against her for a very long time now but in my opinion he hasn't done a very good job of articulating what he wants his mother to change, he's just said that she's evil and he wants to get away from her. I feel like Rhaenys maybe explained the children's perspective a little better.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, I know Daenerys' redemption arc is going to be a mess so any suggestions for how to pull that off would be awesome.


	8. Return to the Red Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys begins to accept some changes.

Daenerys had anxiously waited at their shared dining table for both lunch and dinner, her heart breaking a little more as each moment without her children passed. 

Over the past few weeks she had come to adjust to the change Daeron had undergone while away from her, hoping that time away from Jon would make him see reason again. But Rhaenys’ sudden betrayal hurt more than anything. Her sweet little girl had condemned her, she had told her she was a monster, that she was mad. 

What had happened to her? What had happened to Daeron? What had happened to their family?

Jon. That was the only possible explanation. After all, Daeron had only turned against her after spending time with his father and Rhaenys had cited Jon’s influence as a reason for her sudden hatred of her mother.

How was it that all these years later Jon was still able to rip her world apart? When he had rejected her she had thought she had found a pain greater than no other but her suffering then paled in comparison to what losing her children felt like.

Rhaenys was right. Daenerys had condemned herself to a life of hate after Jon had left but she had always held on to the hope that her children could redeem her, that they wouldn’t hate her as the rest of the world did. 

Once Rhaenys and Daeron had been born Daenerys’ ambitions had shifted. Where she had once wanted to rule for the good of the people she now only wanted to rule to ensure the safety of her children and their dynasty. She had no love in Westeros, she knew that. Her only way of ensuring their reign was to scare the lords into submission. She hadn’t wanted to scare her children.

If she didn’t have them she had nothing. Drogon was her source of power but he was also her source of shame, fire made flesh, forever a physical manifestation of her power and of the pain she had caused, of the destruction she had wrought. 

Grey Worm and her bloodriders were still loyal to her, she knew she would always have their support. But did they still follow her out of love or did they follow her out of fear? The Unsullied had once loved her for freeing them, but were they truly free? They spent their lives serving her in a foreign country, devoid of families or lives beyond those of soldiers. She had brought them nothing but war, nothing but death.

And the Dothraki? They followed strength. She liked to think it was out of admiration and devotion to her ambitions but a part of her knew that there was also fear driving their loyalty. The armies that had followed her across the Narrow Sea didn’t do so because they loved her. She had no love, not even from those that were most loyal to her. 

All she had really had were her children and now she had lost them. She didn’t know how to proceed. Daeron claimed that all he wanted was to leave again but she didn’t know if she could let him go. Nothing had hurt more than to have him suddenly ripped from her, not even his attacks against her now. She would rather he hate her and be safe than be out in the world, prone to any number of dangers. When he had last left her he had nearly been killed by a bear.

Was it not a worse fate to condemn him to a life of misery? She had done everything in her power to ensure that her children had a good life but it was clear that he wasn’t happy. She wanted him to be happy but the fact that he was happiest without her in his life broke her heart. 

And what of Rhaenys? Her daughter hadn’t sided with Daeron on everything; it seemed that there was still hope of convincing her daughter to stay with her in King’s Landing. But she didn’t know how to ensure that Rhaenys wouldn’t betray her as well. 

She had called her a monster, begged her to change. How was Daenerys supposed to change? Her regime was built on fear, the people had no love for her. The second she showed weakness they would strike. She had no love of ruling this way but it was all she had known since coming to power. She knew of no other way but she knew that she couldn’t bear to lose her children. 

Rhaenys had asked her to change, she was giving her mother a chance. Daenerys didn’t know how to but she knew that when they returned to the Red Keep that she would do everything in her power to show her daughter that she would change for her. She hoped Rhaenys could forgive her and she hoped she could show her how to change.

* * *

It was the middle of the day but Rhaenys no longer cared. She couldn’t wait.

They had left Dragonstone the day after her outburst and they had all given each other a wide berth. Daenerys seemed to have asked the guards to stop watching her children like hawks so Rhaenys was able to confidently slip away to visit Jon. After over a week with her mother and brother she needed to speak to someone who wasn’t obsessed with tearing their family apart.

“Father?”

She found him reading in bed. It was a hot day and his shirt was off. As soon as he lowered the book she gasped. He gave her a confused expression for a moment, then realized she was staring at his scars as he hurried to put his shirt back on.

“Rhaenys, it’s the middle of the day, what are you doing here? Is it safe?”

“Father, your chest- what- what happened?”

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and she nervously sat next to him.

“When I was Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch there was a mutiny. I was stabbed to death and a red priestess brought me back.”

“You- you died?”

He gave her a pained smile. “Only for a few days.”

Rhaenys took in a shaky breath, terrified at the thought that her father might not have come back. After a moment she reached over to hug him, tears dripping down her face, partly at the thought of his death but also because of all that had happened with her mother and brother.

He eagerly held her close to him, stroking her hair and whispering gentle reassurances.

“Shh, it’s alright. I’m alive, I’m here now. I’m never going anywhere.”

“It’s not just that, Mother and Daeron are fighting. I can’t take it anymore, Father. I know she has committed unspeakable crimes but she’s my mother, I still love her and I can’t choose between Daeron and her. I don’t even know who they are anymore, all they can do is hate each other.”

Jon frowned and squeezed her tighter. “It’s going to be okay, Rhaenys. They’ll sort things out, I promise. Didn’t you give Daeron my letter?”

Rhaenys sighed and pulled away, wiping her tears. “Yes but he was only civil on the journey to Dragonstone. When we arrived there he began to attack Mother again.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I know it’s hard on you. I’m sure with time that everything will work itself out. You all love-”

“They’re too consumed with hate. Mother hates the world and Daeron hates Mother. They've lost all ability to love."

Jon gave her a serious look, a look that cut to her very soul. “I haven’t seen your mother in years, I don’t know how she behaves around you, but I know for a fact that she loves you. And I’ve seen how Daeron talks about you, I’ve seen the two of you together, he loves you too. You all love each other, it’s just hard right now. I swear to you that it’ll get better, everything will work out in the end.”

Rhaenys smiled sadly. “I hope you’re right. I missed you. You’re the only one that doesn’t try to turn me against them.”

“I want our family to be whole again more than anything and I know that it’s possible.” He rested a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. “But I also need you to know that it’s not your fault that they’re fighting. It’s not up to you to fix what’s happening between them. You can’t blame yourself for their fighting and you can’t expect to be the reason they make up. Do you understand?”

Rhaenys nodded and allowed a few more tears to fall before she rested her head on his shoulder as he rubbed her back. “Thank you, Father.”

“Of course. I’ll always be here for you. And I know that no matter how hard things are your mother and brother love you too. No matter what, we'll always be a family. A slightly broken family, but a family all the same.”

Rhaenys genuinely smiled at that, allowing her spirits to be lifted a little. She lifted her head from his shoulder and reached into the pack she had brought.

“Father, do you think you could take me to the market? I brought a shawl.”

Jon smiled broadly. “Of course. We’ll be careful to avoid the guards so no one recognizes your eyes. I’m sure everything will be alright.”

She wrapped the shawl around her head, hoping it would be sufficient to hide her hair and prevent suspicion. After her disguise was in place her father opened the trapdoor and the two descended down the passageways. Jon advised her of every twist and turn before they came across them. Finally they reached Fishmonger’s Square.

Rhaenys had never seen anywhere so full of life. She didn’t know where to look. There were vendors of all sorts, selling food and trinkets, shouting out their prices and bragging about the quality of their wares. She gripped Jon’s arm tightly, intimidated by the sudden assault on her senses. 

Jon took her through the market slowly, making sure to look out for guards and to ask Rhaenys what she thought of everything. She had wrapped the shawl around the bottom of her face so her mouth was free and Jon eagerly showed her his favorite places to get food.

He warned her that his tastes were still heavily influenced by the north and Rhaenys found herself trying simple foods that would never be served to royalty in the Red Keep. The idea of pigeon pie didn’t appeal to her at first but she found herself enjoying the meat pastry and she enjoyed seeing Jon so happy to be sharing his discoveries with her.

The bread Jon presented her with was much more stale than she was used to but it was clearly some of the best Jon had ever had. She was surprised to see how the smallfolk lived. 

When they reached the edge of the market she spotted a run down building surrounded by skinny children. “What’s that?”

“An orphanage.” Jon replied sadly.

Rhaenys furrowed her brow. “But Mother had the orphanages rebuilt when she restored King’s Landing after the conquest. She told me that the children no longer went hungry.”

Jon adopted a concerned expression, sad to shatter his daughter’s expectations. “I’m sure things are better than they were. I imagine it’s hard to make sure every orphanage is well funded.”

Rhaenys wasn’t reassured by her father’s comments as guilt gripped her heart. Jon noticed the shift in her and attempted to reassure her. “I’m sure your mother doesn’t realize the state of things. When you’re Queen you’ll be able to remember this and do better.”

Rhaenys frowned for a moment, then nodded. She turned to her father with a hopeful expression. “Can we give them the rest of our coin?”

He gave her a broad smile. “Of course.”

Her father did most of the talking while she averted her gaze but she couldn’t help but smile when a child reached out to hug her. She was careful not to let her shawl slip as she gently returned the embrace.

As she and Jon returned to the Red Keep, their pockets now empty, both were smiling. Once they reached his chambers it was nearly time for supper. Before Rhaenys had to leave Jon pulled her in for another hug. 

“I’m proud of you. You’re a strong and compassionate young woman, Rhaenys. I know you’ll make an excellent Queen.”

She wore another genuine smile as she hugged him back. “Thank you, Father. I hope we can go back someday soon.”

“Of course. Now you’d better hurry back before your mother notices.”

She nodded and pulled away, turning to leave before Jon called after her. 

“I love you, sweetheart. I promise everything with your mother and brother will improve soon.”

Her heart fell a bit as she remembered what she was returning to but his reassurances gave her some hope as she left the tower.

* * *

Daenerys’ heart filled with hope when Rhaenys joined her at the dining table that night. She didn’t know what to say at first. Her daughter had always been a ray of sunshine in her life and now she felt as if she’d been ripped away from her. The girl that sat across from her wasn’t recognizable.

When she joined her mother at the table her daughter hadn’t met her gaze. Rhaenys typically smiled at her mother, immediately reaching for food and asking Daenerys how her day had been. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Daenerys swallowed nervously and finally spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

Rhaenys didn’t raise her eyes, staring at her plate without touching any of her food. 

“For what?”

“For all of the hurt I’ve caused you and your brother. I thought I was protecting you-”

“Stop making excuses.” Rhaenys finally looked at Daenerys, giving her a harsh glare. Daenerys nodded, ashamed.

“You’re right, what I’ve done is inexcusable. I’m so sorry, sweetling. You’re right, I’ve been consumed by hate. Everything I’ve done, all the executions, all the conquest, all the suffering I’ve caused, it’s not something I can justify. I’ve tried to for so long, I thought I was protecting you but I know now that I wasn’t. Everything I’ve done, all the misery I caused, I could have avoided it and I see that now.”

Surprise flew to Rhaenys’ face as Daenerys continued. 

“I know that it’s not justifiable but it’s the only way I’ve known how to rule for so long now. After your father left I felt I had no love here. I thought the only way to ensure the safety of our family was to rule by fear. It’s all I know how to do, Rhaenys. I want to be better for you. I’m sorry I’ve been so terrible but it’s all I know. I want to change, I want to be a better mother, to be a better Queen.”

Rhaenys reached across the table to gently take her mother’s hand in her own, running her thumb across her knuckles. Daenerys pressed her lips together and spoke again.

“I’m so sorry, sweetling. You deserve better.”

Rhaenys bit her lip before she spoke softly.

“I love you, Mother. I know you love me. I want to believe you can be better, I want to see the good in you. You’ve done terrible things, things that will haunt me for the rest of my life. It doesn’t matter if you did them for me and Daeron, they’re still unforgivable.”

Daenerys nodded, tears falling from her eyes. Rhaenys took a deep breath and continued.

“You need to change.”

“I will, I promise. I want to Rhaenys, I swear that I want to.”

A hint of a hopeful smile graced Rhaenys’ lips.

“I’m glad to hear that.”

Daenerys swallowed nervously again before continuing. 

“It’s just, I- I don’t know how to. I don’t know what to do. I want to be better but I don’t know how to change.”

Rhaenys sighed, pulling her hand away to nervously play with her hair as she bit her lip again.

“It’ll be okay, Mother. I know it’s going to be hard but I’ll be here for you. I’ll help you.”

Daenerys looked back up at her daughter, fear and hope filling her.

“Thank you.”

Rhaenys stood and opened her arms, inviting her mother in for a hug. Daenerys melted into her embrace, grateful that her daughter was giving her a chance to fix her mistakes.

After a few moments Rhaenys broke the embrace and sat down again. Her mother followed suit, nervous to see where the conversation would go from there. Luckily Rhaenys offered her a pleasant tone as they fell back into their typical patter.

“How was your day?”

Daenerys genuinely smiled. “Much better now that I’m finally getting to spend time with you. How about yours?”

Rhaenys bit her lip, wanting to share her adventures with her father but knowing that it would only result in trouble. 

“My day was alright, I missed you and Daeron. I miss our family.”

Daenerys frowned. “I do, too.”

Rhaenys swallowed nervously. “I think that if you’re able to make peace with Father that Daeron won’t-”

“Rhaenys-” her tone became harsh but she stopped when Rhaenys looked at her with a dark expression.

“I know he hurt you. I know you don’t trust him. But he’s our father and he loves us. I know he won’t hurt us.”

Daenerys shook her head. “You’ve only seen him for a few days, you don’t really know him-”

“Daeron spent months with him and you’ve heard how he talks about him. Please, Mother. He’s my father. You know that if you’re able to forgive him that Daeron will be able to forgive you, or at least make some peace with what you’ve done.”

Daenerys pressed her lips together.

“I’ll consider it.”

Rhaenys nodded eagerly. “Please. I promise that he’s a good man, I know he only wants to be a father to us, to be in our lives. I swear that he won’t try to turn us against each other. He just wants us to be a family again.”

“It sounds like you know him and what he wants awfully well.”

Rhaenys’ eyes widened and she averted her gaze. “It’s- I- It’s just that we spoke a lot when he was here. We shared a number of views on our family. On how we want our family to be whole again.”

“Again? We were never whole. He abandoned us before he had the chance to be a part of this family.”

“I know. I’m sorry he left you. But he’s here now-”

She tensed as panic filled her voice. “He’s here?!”

Rhaenys’ clenched her hands into fists, overcome by stress. “No, he’s not, I just meant that he’s in our lives, in a way. Through the time Daeron spent with him. He’s not physically here but he’s become a part of our lives now.”

Daenerys frowned, suspicious. “Rhaenys…”

Rhaenys looked away, terrified. “He’s not here, Mother. He can’t hurt us. I banished him from the city, remember?”

Her mother wasn’t convinced. Rhaenys could see she was about to call over a guard but she spoke up before Daenerys had the chance to.

“You said you want to change. You can start by letting go of your hatred toward my father. Stop obsessing over him, it’s bringing you nothing but pain.”

Daenerys bit her lip, thinking it over for a moment before nodding and turning back to her food, noticing that Rhaenys hadn’t touched her dinner. She had no clue that Rhaenys was coming from a visit to the market with her father.

“Sweetling, you need to eat.”

Rhaenys began picking at her food as the two sat in silence before Daenerys spoke again.

“Is something wrong?”

Rhaenys shook her head. “No, I’m just thinking.”

“About what?”

“About what changes we should make.”

Daenerys bit her lip and nodded, starting to try to think of suggestions. After a few moments Rhaenys straightened in her seat and began talking. 

“Mother, I want you to give me complete control of court.”

Daenerys raised her eyebrows. “You’re still young-”

“Just for a fortnight. You know that I’ve done well in the past but I need to have the freedom to do what I want without you overshadowing me.”

“I thought you wanted me to be the one to change?”

“I do, but I think that I should lead by example. Besides, if all of my ideas fail then you’ll be able to take over. I just want to try my hand at ruling for myself.”

Daenerys chewed her lip and nodded after considering it. 

“I trust you, Rhaenys. And I’ll always be here to look over you and advise you, but I won’t force you to do anything. Every decision will be yours.”

Rhaenys broke out into a genuine smile. “Thank you.”

* * *

One of the first changes she made was to appoint a number of builders to inspect the city’s orphanages, assuring them that she would be grateful for any suggestions for improvement and that she would fund the project in full. 

The other major change she made was to welcome everyone to petition her in court, regardless of their status. Her mother usually only heard from lords, leaving the City Watch to preside over any conflicts between the smallfolk. Rhaenys made sure to personally oversee and find verdicts for every predicament the people found themselves in.

Daenerys watched her daughter from the shadows, shocked by the way her daughter was ruling. Old memories of her time in Mereen began to stir in her, memories of a time when she didn’t have to rule through fear alone. She was proud of her daughter and hoped that someday she would be able to return to the way that she had once been.

A few days into Rhaenys’ reign a young girl came to see her, no older than six. She was dressed in rags and clearly grasped by fear. Rhaenys instantly adopted a gentle tone.

“What can I do for you?”

The girl fiddled with her hands before speaking very quietly. “My mama is sick and I can’t get anyone to help her. I know that there’s a maester in the castle and I was hoping that he could help my mama.”

“We’ll make sure that your mother gets help. What about your father?”

“My- my- my father was a traitor.” She hung her head, her voice wavering in fear.

“A traitor?” Rhaenys said softly.

“Y-y-yes. He served on the City Watch and he must have done something bad because he was- he was- the dragon- it- he was-”

Rhaenys immediately got up from the Iron Throne and knelt before the girl, tentatively reaching out to squeeze her shoulder. “Shh, it’s okay. What’s your name?”

“Alys.”

Daenerys was filled with shame as her daughter continued speaking to the girl.

“Listen to me, Alys. Your father was a good man. He dedicated his life to protecting you and this city. You don’t need to be ashamed of him, okay?”

Alys nodded, tears streaming down her face. Rhaenys pulled her in for a hug. 

“Shh, it’s alright. It’ll be okay, we’ll get your mother help and-” Suddenly she took in a sharp breath and distanced herself from the child. Confusion flashed across Daenerys’ face as the Queensguard darted forward, a few members restraining the girl and two others rushing to Rhaenys’ side. Daenerys immediately ran to her daughter.

A dagger was lodged into Rhaenys’ side and blood was seeping through her gown. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to challenge myself to write longer chapters and I had quite a bit more written at the end of this one but I decided I'd rather give you a cliffhanger and get some feedback before proceeding. I promise that I really am making at effort to write more for each chapter, but I've also been updating fairly frequently recently so I hope you're not too disappointed. 
> 
> Is Daenerys changing too quickly? She's obviously terrified of losing her children so she has some motivation to change but I don't know if the shift in her has been too sudden. Feedback on this will definitely be helpful for next chapter- keep in mind that she told Rhaenys she's going to change but we haven't actually seen a shift in her behavior. 
> 
> What did you guys think of Rhaenys getting stabbed? I feel like the orphan coming to court to ask for help is a little overdone and I wanted to give it a twist. I feel like this opens up a lot of possibilities in terms of the girl's potential motivations and the impact this is going to have on the Targaryens- please speculate below! Feedback and your ideas are greatly appreciated!


	9. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entire family struggles to cope with Rhaenys' attack.

Panic gripped Daenerys. “Get her to the Maester. Now!”

“Wait, Mother, don’t hurt her. Please don’t hurt her.”

Daenerys tried to remain calm as she turned to the girl but she couldn’t stop rage from filling her. She took a deep breath and thought of Rhaenys’ plea, the desperation in her voice. 

“Take her to the cells. Don’t harm her but don’t allow her to remain too comfortable.”

The guards nodded and moved to take the girl to the dungeons as Daenerys rushed after her daughter. 

Rhaenys hadn’t been stabbed fatally, thank the Gods. It was still a serious injury and the Maester told Daenerys that her daughter would need several weeks of rest to heal. They were very fortunate that the wound had been to her side and not the center of her chest, where it could have hit her heart.

Daenerys was ready to brutally murder the girl that had attempted to take her daughter’s life but she kept replying Rhaenys’ plea for mercy in her mind, trying to reassure herself that she was doing what her daughter wanted.

Rhaenys had been given milk of the poppy and was sleeping soundly when Daenerys and Daeron were permitted to see her after the Maester had finished. Daeron had been hiding from both his mother and his sister for the past few days but Rhaenys’ injury had pulled him back to her.

“What happened?”

“She was holding court, there was a girl that stabbed her while Rhaenys was comforting her.”

“Where is this girl now?”

“In the cells. Rhaenys told me not to hurt her-”

“Good.”

Daenerys pressed her lips together and didn’t say anything else as both took their places by Rhaenys’ sides, reaching for her hands. They sat in silence, both still angry at the other and not wishing Rhaenys to wake to the sounds of their arguing. Daenerys gently stroked her daughter’s hair from time to time, willing her to come back to them and make a strong recovery.

After a few tense hours Rhaenys finally regained consciousness. “Muña?”

Daenerys immediately snapped back to reality, her grip on Rhaenys’ hand tightening. “I’m here, sweetling.”

“I’m here too, Rhae.” Daeron piped up.

Rhaenys gave both of them a weak smile before turning to Daenerys with concern. “The girl?”

“She’s in the cells.”

Rhaenys let out a breath of relief before Daenerys spoke again, not trying to upset her daughter but needing her to see things for what they were.

“Rhaenys, I know you don’t want me to execute anyone ever again, but an attempt on your life warrants-”

Rhaenys shook her head slightly, wincing at the movement. Her whole body was throbbing. “Give her a trial, please. Someone might have paid her, she could have been forced to do it. She’s a child, Mother. We at least owe her a trial.”

Daenerys pressed her lips together, clearly not agreeing with her daughter but softening after a moment. “Alright, sweetling. I’ll get to the bottom of things before she’s sentenced.”

“Thank you.”

Daeron’s eyes had widened at hearing the exchange as his jaw practically dropped. His mother wasn’t rushing to violence. What had happened to her?

Daenerys spoke again, reaching up to stroke her daughter’s hair again. “How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Water? More milk of the poppy? Something to eat?”

“No, I’ll be alright. Can you stay with me, please?”

Daenerys gave her a genuine smile, though the worry never truly left her face. “Of course, sweetling.”

Rhaenys smiled as well and the three sat in tense silence for a moment before she spoke again. 

“Daeron, could you tell me a story? About when you were north of the Wall?” She knew she shouldn’t be asking in front of her mother but she had heard Daenerys’ stories dozens of times and wanted to hear something new. Additionally, she hoped that hearing about Jon and his love of his children would help her mother come to see that Jon wasn’t a threat.

Daenerys stiffened at Rhaenys’ request, turning her head to give her son a harsh look that he ignored as he began to excitedly recount some of the tales Tormund had told him.

When her son eventually began speaking about Jon instead of Tormund Daenerys wanted nothing more than to run to another room and scream or cry until her lungs gave out. He spoke of his father with such love and devotion. Lately all he had for her was hatred, leaving her to wonder if he had even loved her in the first place.

While she wanted nothing more than to leave the room, she stayed for Rhaenys’ sake, trying to block out memories of Jon. Unfortunately after a time her rage at Jon began to mingle with her rage towards the girl that had tried to kill her daughter. She had almost killed her baby girl and the would-be assassin would suffer the worst pain that Daenerys could possibly inflict.

She would give Rhaenys the trial she wanted but she knew that it would have to result in the little girl’s death. Ever since her children were born Daenerys had been terrified something like this would occur. If Rhaenys had only seen sense and ruled by fear none of this would have happened. The Targaryens had no love here.

After a short while Rhaenys drifted back to sleep. Daenerys and Daeron ate supper quietly, refusing to make eye contact as they remained by Rhaenys’ side. After eating both still refused to leave her, and eventually Daenerys drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When she woke she was disoriented at first but then remembered the attack against Rhaenys in the throne room. She heard Daeron and Rhaenys speaking and was about to stir but she heard a few words of their whispered conversation and feigned sleep in order to listen in.

“He’s going to want to come to you the second he catches wind of this.” Daeron said, his quiet voice filled with caution.

“Don’t tell him right away. I haven’t been able to see him for a few days because I’ve been too busy ruling, just tell him I haven’t been able to get away yet or that I’m too tired to visit. I’ll write him a letter explaining what happened and you can take that to him in a few days. Then he’ll know that I’m okay and he doesn’t have to come. I’ll visit him as soon as I’m able.”

“Mother won’t let you out of her sight.”

Rhaenys sighed. “You’re probably right. I wish more than anything that I could see him right now. He’ll know the right way to handle this.”

Daenerys’ heart broke a little bit as her son whispered back to Rhaenys.

“This never would have happened if Mother hadn’t been so cruel. The people hate us, it’s all her fault-”

“It is not her fault. I should have made sure the guards were checking everyone for weapons and I shouldn’t have been so trusting. Of course the people don’t love us right now. We need to try to change that.”

Daeron scoffed. “And you think a trial will work? You think she’ll actually give this girl a fair trial?”

Rhaenys sounded uncertain in her reply. “She’s trying to change-”

“Only to appease you. Now that you’re sick and unable to stop her she’s going to become even madder than she has been.”

“She’s our mother, Daeron! I can’t just give up on her!”

Daeron fell silent and Rhaenys whispered back to him again after a moment. “Besides, what would you have me do? All we can do right now is try to make things right with the smallfolk, try to show them they have nothing to fear-”

“Are you blind? She’s ensured that will never happen.”

“Then what should we do? What’s your solution?”

“We should leave, go back north-”

“Your great solution is to run from the problem, to let the kingdoms fall into chaos?”

Daeron let out a huff. “I don’t care about the bloody kingdoms. I don’t care about power. I care about our happiness.”

“We have an obligation-”

“Father had an obligation as well. He was the heir to the Iron Throne and he was able to walk away-”

“Only because Mother stepped in!” she whispered back.

“She’s always been obsessed with ruling. It’s all she cares about. I say we leave her to it and go back North where we can be free.”

“How can you abandon her? She’s our mother, she loves us-”

Daeron scoffed. “How can you be so naive? She doesn’t love anything. She only wants power over us, she’s only using us to secure her goddamn dynasty.”

Rhaenys wanted to slap him but was worried the harsh sound would wake Daenerys. “Daeron, she’s our mother. I will never abandon her.”

“We can’t stay here with her. What will happen if she finds Father? You’ve already been attacked, that girl probably thought you were Mother-”

“I don’t care! She’s going to change, she’s going to be a better Queen. There’s good in her, I know it-”

Daeron’s tone was resolute. “You’re a fool for thinking that, Rhaenys. She’ll never change. The Mad Queen is never going to be anything more than a tyrant. She’s never going to actually care about us.”

“Please, Daeron. Give her a second chance. She’s our mother.”

Daeron fell silent for a long while before finally speaking. Daenerys could hear the mattress moan in protest as he stood. “I’m going to go try to sneak off to see Father-”

“Good. Maybe he’ll talk some sense into you.”

Daeron began to leave before Rhaenys called after him, careful to still keep her voice low. “Remember, don’t tell him what has happened to me. Make certain the guards don’t see you. And tell him I miss him.”

A long while after Daeron had left Daenerys finally felt ready to face her daughter, hoping that she would be able to clear her mind of the conversation she had overheard.

When she began to stir and opened her eyes she was met with Rhaenys smiling at her.

“How do you feel?”

Daenerys chuckled, trying to mask her sadness and fear. “I should be the one asking you that.”

Rhaenys chuckled as well. “You were asleep for a long time. I’m feeling much better, the maester has given me something for the pain. You’ve slept through breakfast, we’ll have to send for something. And you should go get some sleep in a proper bed, you didn’t have to stay with me-”

“Of course I did. And I’m not leaving you now, either.”

Rhaenys gave her a concerned look before shifting over in her bed, trying to hold back a pained expression as she did so. Once she had moved over far enough she patted the space next to her. “Well, if you won’t go lay down in your bed then you should join me in mine. I can’t believe you slept in a chair all night.”

“Are you sure I won’t tear open your wound-”

“Nonsense. Come lay down with me.”

Daenerys gave her a genuine smile, managing to forget the overheard conversation for a moment. She carefully climbed into bed next to her daughter and once she had laid down Rhaenys nestled close to her mother, resting her head on her shoulder.

Daenerys rubbed her back, mindful of her wound while she hummed an old lullaby. Rhaenys clung to her mother, tears forming in her eyes at the thought of what Daeron had suggested they do to her. She could never leave her.

Daenerys noticed her tears and immediately halted. “Rhaenys? What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?”

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m okay. I just don’t ever want to lose you.”

Daenerys reached down and gently kissed her forehead. “Never. I’ll always be here, okay? Always.”

Rhaenys nodded and tightened her grip on her. Daenerys spoke again after a moment, her voice breaking. “I was so scared I was going to lose you-”

“You didn’t. It’s okay, I’m safe.”

“It was reckless to get so close to her. The smallfolk can’t be trusted, they’ll never love-”

“Stop, Mother. Please. I know I made mistakes, I know I’m to blame-”

“Shh, no, sweetling, that’s not what I meant. It’s just that you need to learn from this. It’s dangerous to try to make them love you, it’s better to rule through fear-”

“No. No, I won’t do that. They hate us right now and unless we can show them mercy, show them that they don’t have to fear us, that we can show them love as well, unless we do that then we’ll never truly be safe.”

Daenerys sighed, rubbing Rhaenys’ back again. “My sweet girl. I wish it was that simple.”

“We have to keep trying, Mother. Please.”

“You were attacked, we can’t let that go unpunished-”

“We won’t, I swear. But we can show mercy. We’ll give her a trial, we won’t kill all the guards that were on duty-”

“They have to be punished, we can’t allow them to think it’s acceptable to allow an attack on your life.”

“I know, we’re going to dismiss them. But you heard that girl, the whole reason she attacked me is because you killed her father. We need to show mercy.”

“That girl has to die.”

Rhaenys swallowed nervously. “I know. After a trial.”

Daenerys kissed her forehead again. “Alright, sweetling.”

They sat in silence for a few moments until suddenly Daenerys’ hold on Rhaenys tightened. When her daughter looked up at her she found tears streaming down her face. She reached up to wipe them away, desperate to comfort her mother.

“What’s wrong?”

Daenerys pressed her lips together and gave a slight shake of her head, trying to push the feelings away and failing.

“You don’t understand, Rhaenys. How scary this has been. If you had been taken from me- if she had succeeded-”

“Shh, I’m okay, it’s okay-”

“It most certainly is not okay. You don’t understand, you’re all I have left. Before you and your brother were born I lost almost everyone and everything I ever loved. My advisors, my best friend, and then your father… my entire world fell apart, I thought I would never feel happiness again. And then you were born and I swore I wouldn’t make the same mistakes, that no one would ever take you from me.”

“No one will, I’ll always-”

“I’ve tried my best to make sure that’s true. I’ve done everything I could to protect you. At least I thought I was protecting you. But I failed. The people want us dead, I thought I could keep us safe through fear but I’ve only made the world hate me. I made your brother hate me, made you hate me-”

“I don’t hate you, Muña.” 

Muña. The word filled Daenerys with hope. Her children had loved her once, they had been happy once. Maybe they could find that again. Rhaenys was giving her a second chance and she was going to do everything she could to show her daughter that she could change.

Tears returned to Daenerys’ eyes and she held her daughter even tighter. A little too tight for Rhaenys to bear comfortably considering her injury but she didn’t tell her mother to stop as she started speaking again.

“I’ll do anything to keep you safe, Rhaenys. Anything. I’d burn the entire world for you and Daeron.”

Rhaenys’ eyes widened in fear until her mother continued.

“But I swear I won't. Never again. I know that’s not what you want. That’s not the kind of ruler you’re going to be. And I’m proud of you for that.”

Rhaenys looked up at her mother in shock.

“You are?”

Daenerys smiled and gave a slight nod of her head.

“When I was young I wanted to make the world a better place. I wanted the love of the people, I wanted to be a good Queen. I know my actions are inexcusable but after you and Daeron were born I forgot all of that. All that mattered was never losing you.”

“You won’t-”

“You can’t know that. I’ve already lost your brother. He left and even though he’s here again now I’ve still lost him. He hates me.”

Rhaenys wanted to protest, wanted to reassure her mother that it wasn’t true but she knew that the lie wouldn’t be convincing.

“I love you. And I always will.”

Daenerys pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“I love you too, sweet girl. And I really am so proud of you. You’re so good in spite of everything I’ve done. You’re going to be such a good Queen. I hope someday the people will be able to look past my crimes and see you for who you are.”

“We can change, Mother. Both of us. I know you can make amends, that you can show them that you’re able to be better-”

Daenerys smiled sadly and shook her head. “No, I’ve made too many mistakes. But you’ll be different, I know you will. It will be enough for me if you can forgive me, I don’t need the love of the people. I don’t deserve it but you do.”

Rhaenys smiled sadly as well, wanting to be able to tell Daenerys differently but knowing that her mother was probably right. 

“Mother?”

“Yes, sweetling?”

Rhaenys swallowed nervously before continuing.

“If- if I had- if the attack had worked- if I had died, what would you have done?”

Daenerys’ eyes widened, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to hurt her daughter further. 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to think about it.” she replied eventually, her voice wavering.

“It’s okay. You can tell me.”

Daenerys pressed her lips together, searching her mind. Anger flashed to the center of her thoughts but she found in that moment, while she was holding her daughter, she couldn’t truly be angry. When she answered she did so truthfully.

“Your brother would be all I had left. I’ll never give up on earning his love again and I suppose if you hadn’t made it then I would have only been able to try to show him I could change for him. I hope I would have tried to be a better ruler for his sake, just as I am doing so for you now.”

Rhaenys nodded, hoping that her mother wasn’t lying. After a moment she spoke again, hoping she wouldn’t anger her mother by bringing up Jon.

“I wish Father hadn’t left you.”

Daenerys swallowed nervously before responding.

“Things would have been different if he had stayed. I know he would have wanted you and Daeron but I know he didn’t want me and I think seeing him every day, seeing how much he hates me, I think that would have been more painful than him leaving.”

“I don’t think he hates you.”

Daenerys shook her head.

“No, you weren’t there. He hated me, in the end. I loved him, almost as much as I love you and your brother. I thought he felt the same but before he left I could see the disgust in his eyes. I tried so hard to make him love me again but I did everything wrong. I didn’t accept him as a Targaryen, I didn’t tell him about you. It’s my fault he left.”

“No, it’s not. Don’t blame yourself. We can’t change the past. But we can change the future.”

“What do you mean?” Daenerys asked nervously.

“What if Father could come back? If he could live here?”

Daenerys froze, filled with fear. She couldn’t see Jon after all these years, she couldn’t. His presence would only hurt her and would only serve to turn her children against her. After a moment Rhaenys continued, carefully weighing each of her words.

“It’s just that I know it would make Daeron happy-”

“Would it make you happy?”

“Yes.” she said very quietly. The tears returned to Daenerys’ eyes. She didn’t know what to say. Rhaenys continued.

“Just think about it, please.”

After a moment Daenerys remembered the conversation she had overheard. 

“Rhaenys, is he here? In the capitol?”

“No.” her daughter answered a little too quickly, confirming what Daenerys already knew. She took a deep breath, considering pressing the issue but ultimately deciding against it. 

“Just consider it, Mother. Please just consider it.”

“Alright.” She had no intention of doing so. There was no way she would allow Jon to return to her life. She decided to change the subject.

“I’m going to go ask one of the guards to bring up some food. Is there anything you want?”

Rhaenys shook her head, shifting so her mother could climb out of the bed.

Daenerys pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before leaving the room, hoping her daughter hadn’t seen how shaken she was by the possibility of Jon’s return.

* * *

Jon was ready to seek out Rhaenys the second he heard. Daeron had been to visit him the night before, assuring him that all was well and that Rhaenys was simply overworked at the moment. Jon had been disappointed but comforted by the answer until he had snuck out to the market the following morning.

“I say it’s about damn time that bitch got what was coming to her.” Jon heard whispered by a merchant after checking over his shoulder for any members of the City Watch.

“That little girl is a hero. She’s in the black cells now, that’s what I heard.”

“She didn’t kill her yet? Huh, the whore must be torturing her first.”

“Who?” Jon interjected, beginning to fear who they were discussing.

“The girl that stabbed that dragon bitch.”

Jon’s eyes widened in fear. “Daenerys or Rhaenys? The Queen or the Princess?”

“Does it matter? All the Targaryens should be killed.”

“You don’t know?”

One of the men rubbed his chin, thinking for a moment before responding. “I think it was the Princess. Shame it wasn’t the Queen.”

“And who killed her?” Jon’s voice was filled with a cold fury, ready to seek revenge for his daughter.

The other man frowned. “No, I don’t think the bitch is dead yet. I hope she is but if she was dead they’d be preparing for a funeral. A little girl stabbed her though, that’s what I heard. Hopefully the bitch dies but that little girl is already a hero. It’ll be a shame if the whore kills her.”

Jon clenched his jaw in fury before hurrying back to his room in the Red Keep. He spent the rest of the day pacing and using every ounce of his willpower to keep from seeking out Rhaenys. 

Luckily Daeron was able to visit Jon that night. If his son hadn’t come Jon probably would have gone looking for Rhaenys, too concerned for her to worry about what would happen to him.

“Father!” Daeron greeted him cheerily, opening his arms. Jon gave him a hurt look and growled out a reply.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

The joy faded from Daeron’s face. “Tell you what?”

“About your sister!”

Daeron swallowed nervously and continued in a quiet voice. “She’s alright, she wasn’t hurt very bad. She asked me not to tell you, she thought-”

“I’m her father! I had every right to know!”

Daeron gave Jon a sympathetic expression. “She didn’t want to worry you, we thought that you might try to go to her-”

“I am going to go to her.”

“Father, no, no, you can’t. You don’t understand, Mother, she’s-”

“I don’t care. She’s my daughter and she’s been hurt, I have to see her-”

“She doesn’t want you to!”

Jon recoiled, hurt. Daeron continued in a soft voice.

“Father, you have to understand. She’s not terribly hurt, she’s doing alright. She wants to see you, she does. She’s promised me that as soon as she can walk and as soon as Mother lets her out of her sight that she’s going to come to you. But we all know that you can’t go to her. The last thing we need right now is for Mother to find you. Rhaenys would be heartbroken, please don’t-”

“You didn’t even tell me she was hurt.” Jon said sadly, slumping onto his small bed. Daeron sat down next to him, attempting to comfort his father.

“I know, I’m sorry. Rhaenys didn’t want to worry you. She knew you’d want to see her and she didn’t want you to realize that you can’t for a while. But I promise that she’s okay and that she will be to see you as soon as she can.”

“You couldn’t lure your mother away and sneak me into Rhaenys’ rooms? I wouldn’t have to stay long, I’d just-”

“No, Father. It’s too risky. Mother hasn’t left her side and I don’t think I’ll be able to persuade her to.”

Jon clenched his jaw and nodded after a moment. “Can you visit again tomorrow? I’ll write her a letter. Maybe you can sneak it to her while your mother is asleep.”

Daeron smiled reassuringly. “Of course. She’ll write to you, too. She was going to wait to tell you about the accident-”

“Accident? What happened, exactly?”

“There was a young girl that came to see Rhaenys in court. Her father was killed by Mother and she stabbed Rhaenys when she got too close.”

“That’s not an accident, that’s an attack. Where is this girl now?”

“In the cells.”

“I’d behead her myself if I could.”

Daeron recoiled, shocked. “Father… Father, how could you? She’s a child!”

“I’ve had to execute children before. This girl attacked your sister, Daeron. She has to face justice.”

Daeron shook his head. “No, no. How can you want to kill a child?”

“Because she attacked Rhaenys! An example has to be made.”

“This girl’s father was an example. And because of what Mother did to him Rhaenys was attacked. This is all Mother’s fault.”

“No, your mother was doing what she thought was best to protect you. And I know that executing this assassin-”

“She is a child!”

“-executing her is the only choice. She has to die for what she did.”

“No! I don’t believe this.”

“I know it’s hard to kill a child but an attack on our family warrants this.”

Daeron shook his head, angry tears springing to his eyes as he rushed from the room. Jon didn’t call after him or follow, hoping that his son would realize that what Jon said was true. 

* * *

Rhaenys’ condition was worsening by the day. She had been improving but suddenly infection had set in. Daenerys refused to leave her side and Daeron only left sporadically to see Jon. Grey Worm, Daenerys’ hand, had been overseeing court in her absence. 

“Muña?” Rhaenys called out one night in a moment of clarity.

Daeron instantly tightened his grip on her hand and leaned closer to his sister. “She’s here, Rhae. Do you want me to wake her?”

“Water?” Rhaenys asked, her throat almost too dry to speak. Daeron quickly brought a glass to her lips and then pressed a cold rag to her forehead when she was done drinking. After a moment she spoke again. 

“I want to see Father.”

Sadness filled Daeron’s face. “I know. He wants to see you, too. But you know he can’t, you know Mother-”

“I want to see him.” her tone was pleading. Daeron sighed, at a loss. After a moment he remembered the letter Jon had written for his daughter. 

“Father wrote you a letter. I’ll read it for you and then you can write him back, how about that?”

“I need to see him. Please, Daeron. I need to see him. I need to tell him-”

“Tell him what?” Daenerys had woken up. Panic overcame Daeron, he didn’t know how much of the conversation she had overheard. Rhaenys didn’t care anymore. 

“Muña, I want to see Father. Please. I need to tell him I love him. I want him to know before I die.”

Daenerys froze. Her daughter loved Jon. No. She couldn’t- she wouldn’t- she didn’t- no. No, Daenerys couldn’t believe that such a betrayal was possible. After a moment her focus shifted as tears filled her eyes. She reached out to grip Rhaenys’ hand tightly.

“You’re not going to die. Do you hear me, Rhaenys? You are not going to die.”

Rhaenys shook her head as tears came to her eyes as well. “Please, Muña. Please. I want to see him again. Please.”

“Rhaenys, I-”

“Please.” Her tears were coming faster now. Daenerys couldn’t bear to see her in such pain. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, trying to overcome her fears. 

“Daeron.” Daenerys turned to him, speaking in a resolute tone. “I want you to bring him here.”

Daeron’s eyes widened. “No, he’s not- I can’t- you can’t- I-”

Daenerys took a deep breath and rubbed her thumb over Rhaenys’ knuckles. “I won’t hurt him, Daeron. You have my word.”

“But he’s not-”

“I know he’s in the capitol.” she said a little harshly, softening the second she looked at Rhaenys again. “I won’t hurt him. He’ll be free to leave after- after- after she says goodbye.”

Daenerys refused to accept the possibility that Rhaenys was dying. She couldn’t. Her baby girl would recover, she had to. She knew Rhaenys would be okay but at that moment she couldn’t say no to her daughter’s request. If Rhaenys wanted to say goodbye to her father then Daenerys would let her, though the pair wouldn’t be reunited when Rhaenys recovered. She would make sure of it. 

“I can’t.” Daeron said fearfully. “I can’t bring him here, I-”

“I swear, Daeron. I swear on her life. I won’t hurt him. If she wants to see him again then I won’t stop her. Bring him here.”

“Please, Daeron. Please.” Rhaenys choked out as Daenerys moved to brush away her tears.

Daeron clenched his jaw and nodded after a moment. Just before he left he turned back to Daenerys. “You swear to me you’ll let him leave again?”

Daenerys pressed her lips together, keeping her gaze on Rhaenys. “Yes. I swear it on her life.”

Daeron took a deep breath and nodded once more before leaving to seek out Jon.

* * *

Daenerys knew that she didn’t want to be there. She knew that she didn’t want to see him. But when it came down to it she couldn’t bear to leave Rhaenys. Her love for her daughter outshone her hatred of Jon. 

Once Daeron left Rhaenys had calmed down again, drifting back to sleep after having been given more milk of the poppy. Daeron was gone a long time, long enough that Daenerys began to relax. Then she heard his voice in the hall, deep in conversation with her son as the pair raced to see Rhaenys. 

The door was opened gently. It took every ounce of willpower Daenerys possessed not to turn to look at him. She heard a sharp intake of breath behind her and the room was completely still for a moment before his heavy footsteps made their way to the other side of Rhaenys’ bed. 

She flinched a bit as he reached up to stroke her daughter’s hair. His smell slowly started to seep into her nose. She felt comfortable and reassured by it, despite the fact that she knew she hated him. She did, didn’t she?

She turned her attention back to Rhaenys. Her eyes were starting to open at Jon’s touch. When she saw him she smiled and Daenerys’ heart broke. 

“Father?”

“I’m here, sweetheart. Can I get you anything? Water, milk of the poppy? Something to eat?”

“I’m okay. I wanted to see you again. I needed to see you.”

“I missed you so much. I wanted to come see you the second I heard what had happened. It’s going to be okay, you’re going to be okay.”

“Father, I need to tell you. I need to tell you before I go-”

“You’re not going anywhere, you hear me? You aren’t going anywhere. You’re going to get better, okay? It’s going to be okay.”

Rhaenys gave him a sad smile. “I love you, Father.”

Jon’s voice broke as he responded. “I love you too, sweetheart. I love you so much.”

She smiled for a moment before suddenly wincing. 

“Rhaenys?” Daenerys suddenly choked out. “What is it, sweetling? Should I get the Maester?”

After a second Rhaenys calmed down and took a deep breath, shaking her head. “It’s okay, it’s gone now.”

They all sat in silence for a while before Jon broke it. “You know, your mother once sat at my bedside like this.”

Daenerys still refused to look at the man she had once loved and trusted but her heart started to soften at the memory.

“She did?” Daeron asked from beside Jon.

“Aye, she did.”

“What happened?” Rhaenys asked, looking to her mother, trying to engage her in the conversation. After a moment Daenerys indulged her daughter.

“Your father was a noble fool and risked his life to convince me of the army of the dead. I lost Viserion to save him.”

There was a moment of silence before Jon spoke. “I remember her and her dragons soaring down to save us, reigning down fire on the dead. I saw everyone safely onto Drogon but I stayed back to make sure no wights would follow. I hesitated. Your mother waited for me and because of that the Night King had enough time to kill Viserion.”

Daenerys spoke again. “He ordered me to leave him behind and I did but somehow he managed to find his way back to the Wall. Back to me.”

“And then when I woke up she was sitting next to me, holding my hand. It was then that I bent the knee to her. It was then that I knew that I-” he paused, chewing on his bottom lip before reaching up to stroke Rhaenys’ hair again. “It was then that I knew what an incredible woman your mother is. How strong she is. Just like you, Rhaenys. You’re strong, sweetheart. You’re going to survive this.”

Rhaenys smiled sadly. “Can you tell me another story? What was it like when you first met?”

For the rest of the afternoon her parents recalled what had happened when they had first met one another. Eventually Rhaenys drifted to sleep and the room fell silent. Daeron eventually engaged Jon in a hushed conversation but made no effort to include his mother. Jon wanted to but saw that Daenerys refused to look at him and decided not to push her. 

Once Daeron drifted off to sleep Jon picked his son up and requested a guard lead him back to his chambers. After Daeron had been tucked into bed Jon got a guard to help him move a small bed into the room with Rhaenys. Daenerys had fallen asleep in her chair next to their daughter. 

As soon as the guards had left Jon gently moved over to Daenerys and undid her braid, slowly raking his fingers through her hair. Normally her hair was woven into elaborate braids but she had only allowed a single loose braid while Rhaenys was sick, not caring about her appearance. Jon thought she looked just as beautiful with her hair done in a simple style. 

After her hair was freed Jon gently lifted her up and laid her on the bed he had brought up. He stroked her hair softly and lifted a blanket over her. He sat next to her on the bed, careful not to disrupt her. There were a thousand thoughts and emotions racing through his head.

Anger. She had slaughtered King’s Landing. She had burned Winterfell. Killed his sister. Killed his brother. Killed children. She had hidden their children from him.

Guilt. He hadn’t been there during her pregnancy. He had abandoned her. He had never been a father to their children. He had loved her and then left her. How could he ever have abandoned her?

Fear. She hated him. Their children told him she wanted him dead. He deserved it for what he had done to their family. He had destroyed their family. What if it was too late to fix his mistakes?

In the whirlwind of his mind one thought kept breaking through. One thing was grounding him. Something he wanted to dispel, wanted to bury and never think again.

She was asleep, she would never know. What did it matter if he gave into that thought for a moment?

He leaned over her to whisper in her ear. “I love you, Dany.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? I feel like Daenerys and Jon's reunion is a little underwhelming right now but they haven't been able to have any sort of confrontation because of Rhaenys' illness. Daenerys is fairly worn out from being at her beside 24/7, she doesn't really have the energy to try and kill Jon right now. I felt like this was the safest way to introduce them and not have her kill or imprison him on sight but don't worry, there will be a confrontation soon. 
> 
> Is Daenerys changing too quickly? Not quickly enough?
> 
> Sorry for the long delay, I wasn't 100% sure where I wanted to go with this chapter but I do have a clearer plan for the next one so hopefully that one won't take as long.


	10. Daenerys' Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Daenerys' dreams after Jon says goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a series of short scenes from an alternate timeline. It's designed to show some ways in which Daenerys wishes the past had unfolded, not to illustrate an entirely different story. I apologize if it's a little confusing, there are a lot of gaps in between scenes. I hope it doesn't seem like events are occurring too rapidly, I mostly showed the major moments here and didn't include the buildup to them. Also none of this is real so I felt like it didn't have to be super logical.

“I love you, Dany.” She woke up with his words echoing in her head. Had it all been a dream? It had to have been. She couldn’t allow herself to believe it to be true, it was just a dream. It felt so real. The emotion in his voice felt so real. She realized that even if he hadn’t said it, even if he hadn’t meant it, she did feel that for him. She loved him. She needed to tell him.

She looked up at him as he slept peacefully with her in his arms. He looked so much younger when he was asleep. When he was awake it was as if he carried all the weight of the world on his shoulders but in that moment he was free. When he was with her some of his pain seemed to ease, just as hers did when they were together.

As she began to stir so did he. His eyes fluttered open and when they adjusted to the light and found her sleeping beside him a small smile overtook him.

It would be foolish to say it. Things between them were so fresh, he couldn’t possibly feel the same. Yet she had to say it, she couldn’t help herself. She wanted him to know, especially because she knew everything would change as soon as they stepped out of that room.

“Good morning, Dany.” he caught her deep in thought and brought a hand to her face to gently rub her cheekbone. “What is it?”

“Jon.” she stared into his eyes, nervously preparing to bare her soul to him. “Jon, I love you.”

Surprise briefly captured his face before he brought his lips crashing down to fuse with hers. Their tongues dueled and she moaned into his mouth, relieved to have been met with his eager response. After a moment he pulled back and brought a hand to her face again as he stared deep into her eyes.

“I love you too, Dany. I love you more than anything.” The pair smiled for a moment. Daenerys felt tears beginning to form in her eyes before a gentle knock at the door interrupted. 

“Your Grace?” Missandei’s soft voice called from the hall. “It is… quite late. Lord Tyrion has requested to speak with you.”

She watched as Jon’s face reflected the displeasure that she shared. She reached up to kiss him again before responding. “Just a moment.”

Daenerys unhappily left bed, reaching for her robe. She helped Jon recover his discarded clothing, then kissed him once more before he left her room. Missandei entered Daenerys’ quarters, clearly filled with a nervous excitement. Daenerys found herself feeling the same, eager to tell her friend about the events that had transpired the previous evening. 

* * *

“My name, my real name, is Jaehaerys Targaryen.” She took a step back as her breath caught. She looked away from him for a moment, overcome with shock. Things had happened in a similar manner in her dream, and she had been suspicious ever since Jon had ridden Rhaegal.

He had a claim to the Iron Throne. He had a better claim than she did. She looked back at him, ready to object, ready to confront him about the succession. That was before she saw the emotion in his eyes. The fear, the confusion, the hurt. 

She immediately softened and reached out to cup his cheek. “Jon, I-”

The horn sounded and he moved to leave the crypts but she reached out and firmly gripped his arm. He faltered and looked back at her and she watched uncertainty overcome him as she reached for his face again.

“I love you. Do you understand? I love you.”

He didn’t react immediately, still conflicted. His hesitance hurt her. After a moment he cast his gaze down and stepped toward the exit once again. “The Night King is coming.”

She pressed her lips together and nodded, feeling betrayed by his reaction but knowing that she had to focus on the battle at hand. They would be able to reconcile after the war was won.

* * *

“Dany?! Dany?! Daenerys?!” She heard him calling out for her a long way away, his cries gradually growing louder as he neared Drogon. She heard him but she couldn’t really understand what he was saying. All that mattered was Jorah. Her protector until the very end. He had been with her from the beginning and now he had given his life for hers. He was gone.

“Dany?” She didn’t understand. How could he be gone? He couldn’t be gone. She couldn’t stop crying. It couldn’t be real. It couldn’t. He wasn’t really gone. He couldn’t be. Her crying grew more panicked. 

“Shh, Dany, it’s okay. It’s over now.” She shook her head and clung to Jorah’s body. 

Jon gently knelt next to her and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. “Dany, he’s gone.”

“No! No, no, he can’t be!”

“Shh, I’m sorry, sweetheart. He’s gone.”

“No!” She reached up to stroke Jorah’s face, waiting for him to wake, waiting for him to come back to her. “No.”

“I’m so sorry, Dany.” She shook her head as her vision became blurry from the tears that wouldn’t seem to stop. 

Jon stayed with her, holding her. Eventually more men came and Jon finally helped her let go of Jorah's body, promising that the men would take care of him and keep his body safe. 

She had to be strong. She was a queen, she couldn’t cry in front of everyone. She had to hold back her emotions.

Jon guided her back to her rooms as soon as they reached Winterfell, navigating their way through piles of corpses until she was finally safe in her chambers. A few Unsullied followed after her, still dedicated to protecting her despite the horrors they had just seen.

Jon stayed with her until Missandei came, hurrying off to help the men as soon as Daenerys was safely in the care of her most trusted advisor. She wished he had stayed. She needed him to stay. She needed him.

* * *

“Not the way I love you.” He edged closer to her, his lips slowly nearing hers. “Is that alright?”

He answered her question with his mouth on hers, drinking her in. He was a breath of fresh air after she had been drowning in pain. He was her saviour, the one person she needed most in that moment. 

Suddenly he pulled back, fear and confusion clouding his senses once again. Her heart shattered as he suddenly turned and paced across the room, turning his back to her. She stilled for a moment, willing away the tears that were threatening to come. 

She clenched her jaw and followed him, moving around him to face him once again. He refused to look at her, keeping his eyes downcast. He took a deep breath before he started to speak. “Dany, I-”

“You’re not alone, Jon. I’m not allowing you to be alone.”

“I can’t-”

“You’re a Targaryen. We’re the last Targaryens. We have to-”

He looked at her, his eyes still full of confusion. He spoke quietly, voice clouded with hurt. “A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing.”

“You aren’t alone. You’re never alone, you have me. You will always have me.”

He shook his head, averting his eyes again. She reached out to take his hand. “It’s going to be okay. I know that it’s hard-”

“No, you don’t. You can’t begin to understand.”

She pressed her lips together. “Then tell me. Help me understand.”

Tears began forming in his eyes as he shook his head. “They- they- it’s all their fault.”

She looked at him with confusion, trying to get him to meet her eyes. “Who? What’s their fault?”

“Rhaegar and Lyanna. My- my- my father and mother. They started the rebellion, they threw the realm into chaos. How many people have died because of them? The rebellion tore this country apart, they tore this country apart, and for what? For me. I’m-”

“That’s not your fault, none of that is your fault-”

“What did my fath- what did Ned Stark give up for me? I’ve always been a stain on his honor. His shameful secret. I always knew that I was a mistake, that I-”

“You are  _ not _ a mistake-”

“They destroyed Westeros and for what? They’re dead and I’m here. It’s not- I’m not- I-”

“Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay, it’s not your fault, you couldn’t have-”

He pulled away from her, walking back across the room before speaking again. “I don’t know who I am anymore but I know exactly what I am, what I always have been. A mistake, a stain on their honor. They’re the reason this country was thrown into chaos, I’m the reason so many people have died.”

She followed after him and grabbed his face roughly, forcing him to look at her. “That is not true. Don’t you ever believe any of that is true. You aren’t anything to be ashamed of. You aren’t a mistake.”

He shook his head, trying to pull away again but she held her ground. “You are a Targaryen-”

“I’m not, I can’t be, I-”

“You are a Targaryen born of love, Jon. Your parents loved you. Ned Stark loved you. I love you. You aren’t a mistake, you’re not a stain on anyone’s honor.”

“No, I-”

“Every single death was worth it. Every single person that sacrificed their life and honor for you- your parents, the men that followed your father, your uncle- all of them died to protect you. All of them died because they loved you. Because you are worth it, because there is a reason you were born, there is a reason you’re here. Do you understand me? You are not a mistake, you are not something to be ashamed of. You were born of love. They loved you, Jon. Don’t you dare insult their memory by saying they didn’t, that their deaths weren’t worth it.”

He was crying now, completely conflicted. He didn’t know who he was, didn’t know what to believe, didn’t know what he should do next. Daenerys waited a moment, searching his eyes before hugging him. “I love you. You’re my family and I’m going to be here for you. I’m going to protect you.”

He eventually returned the embrace as his body was wracked with sobs. 

“It’s okay, Jon. It’s okay. I’m here. You aren’t alone.”

Once he calmed down he pulled back and wiped away his tears. She smiled sadly at him, waiting for him to tell her what he was feeling.

“You’re my aunt.”

Fear gripped her. “And?”

“You- I- we- we can’t- we shouldn’t- it’s not right for us to be together. Not like we have been.”

“We’re Targaryens. We bow to neither gods nor men. We want to be together and so we will.” She tried to sound confident but internally she was terrified that he wouldn’t be able to see past their relation.

“But it’s not right. Family shouldn’t lie with family.”

She pressed her lips together and shook her head. “I don’t care. I love you. You love me. That’s enough, isn’t it?”

He took a shaky breath and looked away, clearly conflicted. She decided not to press the issue. “Do you want me to stay with you?”

He thought about it for what felt like an eternity. “I think I need to be alone.”

She gave him a single nod and made for the door before pausing and turning back to him to take his hand in hers. “You aren’t alone. Send for me if you want anything, okay?”

He nodded and she finally left him, filled with worry for the man she loved.

* * *

She felt nothing as the fire burned through the castle that had housed generations of Starks. She expected to feel satisfaction, relief as she rid herself of one of her enemies. One of their enemies. 

From the moment she met Sansa Stark she knew that she was a threat to her crown. Their crown. When Sansa had declared herself Queen in the North and when the Northmen in the capitol had suddenly turned on the Unsullied and what remained of the Dothraki, Daenerys had been left with no choice. Sansa Stark would be executed for her treason. An example had to be made; none of the other kingdoms would consider rebellion after word of Winterfell reached them.

Jon had pleaded with the Northmen, trying to command them to stand down, begging them to stop and eventually fighting against them. Once they learned who Jon was they turned on the man that was their true King in favor of the Northern pretender that dared to call herself Queen.

The Starks hadn’t had time to construct scorpions. After the Northern rebellion in King’s Landing, Daenerys' remaining soldiers had marched north, ravaging the kingdom and eventually laying siege to Winterfell. A siege that was now coming to an end. 

She didn’t see Sansa Stark on the battlements. Instead the traitor had chosen to hide away, holding out some foolish hope that she would somehow be spared Daenerys’ wrath. It didn’t matter, Daenerys would reduce the Stark home to ash when she was finished. 

* * *

Jon had been left in the capitol while she journeyed north. She hadn’t told him of her plans, knowing he would object and not caring to endure his misguided attempts to save the Stark traitors. He would have heard of her conquest by the time she returned to King’s Landing and she knew a confrontation was bound to happen.

He didn’t seek her out when she returned and after an afternoon of waiting to speak with him she decided to find him. He was destroying a training dummy in the yard. As she neared she could hear him grunting out from the effort he was putting into each of his swings. Several destroyed dummies laid nearby, already having met his wrath. 

“Is he dead yet?” Daenerys asked, trying to keep her tone light. Jon didn’t respond.

“Jaehaerys?” She called after a moment in a more commanding tone. She had been trying to encourage him to respond to his Targaryen name. That was who he really was, afterall. Once again he ignored her.

“Jon.” This time it wasn’t a question. He finally stilled but refused to face her.

“Look at me, Jon.”

When he turned she almost wished she hadn’t asked him to. He had clearly been crying, his face slick with sweat but also tears. He looked at her with pure fury, disgust, and pain. So much pain. She had hurt him, just as she knew she would. It didn’t matter, it had been necessary. He would come to understand. 

She didn’t know how to respond. She didn’t want to address her actions. Clearly he wasn’t ready to discuss them in a civil manner.

“Did anything eventful occur in my absence?”

“I’m certain you could ask your Master of War that, your Grace.” he snarled. 

“He’s not who I charged with ruling. What happened in my absence?” she responded in an equally harsh tone.

“You destroyed my family.” he spat. 

“I’m your family.” she said, hurt seeping into her voice. She pressed one of her hands to her stomach. “We are your family.”

He seemed to grow even angrier at the mention of their growing child. After a moment he glared at her again and turned back to the dummy.

“Jon-” she called out again in a softer tone.

“Leave me.”

“Jon, you have to-”

“LEAVE ME!” he shouted out over his shoulder, his voice breaking from the pain it conveyed.

She closed her eyes and pressed her lips together, complying after a moment. She knew that he would be upset at first but she hadn’t expected him to hate her. Once she reached their chambers her composure broke and she started to cry. 

* * *

That night he had refused to sup with her. She had considered commanding him but decided against it. She didn’t want to anger him more. He would just need time. Eventually he would understand and he would forgive her. He had to. 

Sometime after she had crawled into bed his heavy footsteps woke her. He refused to look at her as he quietly disrobed and climbed into bed next to her. He laid with his back to her, perched on the edge of the mattress. 

Her breath caught in her throat. His entire being radiated hatred, yet he was here. He was going to sleep alongside her. Why?

She sat up and edged closer to him, speaking softly. “Jaehaerys?”

After he didn’t respond she tried again, reaching out to rub his shoulder. “Jon?”

“What?” he said quietly, sadness filling his voice. 

“Why are you here?”

He clenched his jaw and turned to face her. She couldn’t tell which emotion had a stronger hold on him, anger or sadness. 

“You- I- we aren’t alone anymore. I don’t want us to be alone.”

Tears pooled in her eyes and she reached down to stroke his hair. He flinched away at first but she persisted and he eventually gave in. She pressed her lips together and spoke again, carefully weighing her response. 

“I did it for our child. We have to protect them. No one can think we’re weak, we have to-”

“They were my family!” He pushed himself up, turning his back to her. She gently reached for his shoulder again.

“I’m your-”

“You’re my family too, I know. But they were my only family for so long, Dany. They were the only family I’d ever known. And you killed them.”

“They threatened us, threatened our child. They betrayed us, there was no other choice, they had to die. We had to show strength. I know it is difficult for you but it was necessary to crush their rebellion. None of the other kingdoms will think to question us now.”

Tears had swallowed his eyes again. “You didn’t have to kill them. I could have spoken to them, they would have seen reason, I-”

“She commanded the Northmen to attack us, Jaehaerys. She tried to overthrow us. Do you think she would have shown me mercy? Shown us mercy? Your own men tried to kill you on her orders. We weren’t safe with her alive.”

He shook his head as his body was wracked with sobs. “She didn’t have to die. Bran didn’t have to die. You didn’t even tell me, you just killed them. You never even gave them a chance.”

“Shh, it’s okay, it’ll be okay. I know it’s hard to understand right now-”

He pulled away from her, leaving the bed to cross the room. He poured himself a large glass of wine and drank it quickly. He knelt over the table, forcing himself to calm down. When he turned back to her he had stopped crying.

She bit her lip before standing and crossing to him, reaching out for his hands. He let her take them as she tried to reassure him again.

“Sweetling, it’s going to be okay. It’s over, it’s done. You have to try to make peace with it.”

His eyes fell on her stomach. It was just beginning to swell, proof that their child truly grew within her. He shook his head, wanting to pull away. After a short silence he spoke again.

“Let’s go to bed.”

She nodded, giving him a hopeful look. When they eventually settled back under the light linen sheets he once again turned his back to her. She let out a sad sigh and turned to face him, gently rubbing his back and whispering words of love. 

After a few minutes his sobs overtook him again and he turned to bury his head in Daenerys’ neck. She kept rubbing his back and kissed his forehead, humming a lullaby that had made her feel safe as a child. He slowly calmed down, eventually drifting to sleep in her arms. 

He would come to understand. He would forgive her, though there was no crime to forgive. She had protected their crown and their family. He would forget the Starks and realize that they were never truly his family. She was his family. Their child would be his family.

* * *

“No, I have to be the one to go.”

“Jaehaerys, you know that Drogon is bonded to me-”

“I’m a Targaryen, too. He’ll listen to me, I know he will.”

She sighed and crossed the room to sit in one of the plush chairs in front of the fireplace. He followed, kneeling before her.

“Please, Dany. Let me be the one to do this. Let me protect you, let me protect our child. Let me show you what I will do for our family.”

“Jae-”

“Please.”

The Vale was rebelling. It had been a few moons since the burning of Winterfell and now Robin Arryn was demanding revenge for his cousins. Daenerys and Jon both knew they had to end the rebellion before the Riverlands could pledge themselves to Robin Arryn’s cause.

Daenerys sighed and Jon spoke again.

“I know I showed weakness when you executed the Starks. I know I was disloyal to you then. Let me make it up to you now.”

Daenerys’ eyes widened. Jon hadn’t spoken of the Starks for several weeks now. 

“You don’t hate me for-”

He reached out and took her hands in his. “I could never hate you. I hate them.”

She responded with a startled expression. He stood and let out a deep breath before continuing.

“My whole life they cast me out. Ned Stark lied to me my entire life. He denied me my birthright and condemned me to a miserable life at the Wall. He told my mother he would protect me and he broke that promise by trying to ensure I would never be able to have a good life. He wouldn’t have seen me claim our throne. He wouldn’t have seen me be with you.

And Sansa? She despised me as soon as she found out what I was. No, not what I was, I was never a bastard. She hated me when she discovered the lie that Ned told. I was never a bastard, I was a king and he let them all treat me like shit. He let me believe I was a mistake and that I was something shameful. He betrayed his rightful king for a drunkard and a fool who wished death upon our entire family. 

The Starks only ever used me. Sansa only cared for me when she needed me to take back Winterfell. She wanted me to die in battle and when I didn’t she tried to use my birthright to claim power for herself.”

He took a breath and looked back at Daenerys, raw emotion pouring out of him. 

“But you, Dany? You have only ever loved me. You haven’t wanted to use me. You’ve only ever done what is best for me. From the moment I met you I wasn’t a bastard. I was never a mistake in your eyes. You were the only person that respected me as an equal. You were the only person to realize I was royalty when the rest of the world thought I was nothing but a shameful mistake.”

He looked away again, biting his lip. 

“I’m sorry it has taken me so long to see it. I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you. I almost chose the Starks over you, almost left you for people that only ever treated me like a bastard, like a pawn to be played for their political gain.”

He turned back to her and knelt before her again, eyes still downcast.

“Let me make it up to you. Let me crush this rebellion and prove to you that I will do whatever it takes to protect our family. To protect our baby. To protect you.”

She was crying, overcome by the emotion he had expressed and relieved that he was finally seeing the truth. He moved to wipe away her tears and she fell into his embrace, letting him hold her for a long moment.

“Yes.” she finally whispered. “But if you are hurt I’ll never forgive you. You have to come back to me.”

“I’ll always come back to you.”

He broke the embrace to look in her eyes again. He brought a hand to her face and rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone. 

“Will you marry me?”

Her eyes widened for a moment and then she burst into tears again and held him tightly to her. 

“Yes, yes, of course I will. Of course I will.” She could feel him smiling into her neck as he held her even tighter to him. 

* * *

She had never been in such pain and she had never felt such joy. Jon was with her through all of it. He held her hand and pressed gentle kisses to the back of it while he repeatedly assured her that everything would be okay.

She screamed until she felt her vocal cords would snap. She didn’t remember it being this painful when Rhaego was born. 

Rhaego. She was terrified to give birth, terrified that the child would come out as he had, that they would be black and covered with scales.

No sound was ever as beautiful as the first cries of the child that she brought into the world. She let out a sigh of relief but was then gripped by terrible pain again.

“Your Grace, keep pushing. I see a second babe.”

She and Jon exchanged shocked expressions for a moment before the pain came again. After a few more minutes of agony a second set of cries joined the first. Finally her labor was over. Her children were alive and safe. Children. She had had two of them, two impossible miracles.

The expression on Jon’s face was priceless as he held their daughter for the first time. He was equally amazed by their son, gently climbing into bed next to her so they could all be together.

They sat in silence for a long while after the Maester had left them. Their babes were asleep and they didn’t want to disturb them. Didn’t want to disturb this moment of pure joy.

“Daeron.” Daenerys whispered. “And Rhaenys.”

She nervously looked to Jon for approval and found him grinning, happier than she had ever seen him. He looked back at their children.

“Daeron and Rhaenys.” He tested their names on his tongue before turning back to his wife. “Thank you, Dany.”

She smiled at him and gave a slight shake of her head as tears formed in her eyes. “No, thank you. Without you I never could have- I- this is impossible, Jae. Every moment of this feels like a dream. Sometimes I’m terrified I’ll wake up and everything will disappear. That you’ll disappear.”

“Never.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then rested his against hers. “This is impossible but it’s real. It’s happening. I took a vow to never have a wife, never have children. The Starks tried to rob me of this but they failed. Against all odds I found you. Against all odds you chose to love me and you gave me children. Our impossible children.”

She tilted her head and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Soon they broke apart when Daeron started crying. They delighted in his cries, delighted in the fact that their impossible children were real. Soon Daeron was quieted again, just as Rhaenys began bawling. Jon and Daenerys’ lives were soon to be consumed by their babes and they couldn’t be happier.

They were together. They were a family. And nothing could tear them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I wanted to explore Jon's feelings on his birth and relationship with Daenerys a little more. I'd really appreciate feedback on these rationalizations because I may try to expand on them and incorporate them into the reality of this story. This was kind of a way for me to test a lot of them out so please let me know your thoughts. Sorry if this chapter was a little pointless, I know we stepped away from the story but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. 
> 
> Should I do something similar for Jon? The next chapter will definitely take us back to the main storyline but in the future would you like to see Jon's dreams as well?


End file.
